Forget The Past Live for the Future
by Inu-bitch
Summary: naruto is kicked out of the village and befreinds the Kazekage of the Suna. Now the villages are at war who is loyal to who? SasuXNaru male Preg Warring Lemons. Complete Maybe 1 last chapter if you request it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_Whispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter One**

**Acting on impulse may not be the best idea.**

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha being trailed by every girl in the village.

"**Sasuke I love you**." One girl cried out.

"**Sasuke marry me."** Another begged

"**Sasuke come have dinner with me I promise you will love it."** Another yelled out.

"**No have dinner with me and I will make sure it is a night you will never forget."** Screamed out another one.

**Sasuke's Pro**

'Gods won't these bitches ever learn to leave me alone? Hell I rather put up with being trapped in a cave alone with Sakura and Ino instead of this. Why can't they understand that I am gay? I have told them how many times? At least a hundred. Sakura and Ino got up enough brains while I was with Orochimaru to back the fuck off of course that could be the fact that I nearly killed Sakura and would have if my Naruto hadn't pushed her out of the way of my blade gods I nearly killed him. Not a night went by after that day that I didn't see him in my sleep covered in blood my sword threw his chest. Thank the gods I wasn't aiming to cut her head off if I had been a little higher I would have hit his heart. The nightmares of his body almost completely lifeless in my hands as I feel his heart slow and stop. I am thrilled to know Sakura knows extreme healing. Otherwise he would have died. I only returned because Naruto needed more medical attention than Sakura's chakra was able to heal. I had to carry both of them back here. He is the only reason I haven't broken probation. I love him with all my heart I would give my life up for him. Yet I still can't tell him how I feel.'

**End of Pro**

Sasuke was about to start yelling at the girls to leave him alone when he noticed Sakura and Lee coming his way. As he was about to great them a door to one of the shops opened up and out stepped Naruto holding Hinata's hand a red flower in her other hand. Sasuke felt the pain and hurt wield up in him as he took notice that Naruto had put his arm around her.

"Hey Naruto are you and Hinata on a date?" Sakura asked as she waved at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura. Yeah we are on a date. How about you and brushy brows?" Naruto smiled at Sakura and nodded to Sasuke to show he acknowledged him.

"Yeah we are. Me and my beautiful cherry blossom are enjoying the….." Lee's words were cut off as Sakura stomped her foot on to his.

Naruto winced as he watched the way Sakura shut him up. "Sasuke what are you up to later tonight I was wondering if you wanted to have a sparring match and dinner later?" Naruto took notice of the annoying girls behind Sasuke.

"No he has plans with me demon boy." A girl shouted out at Naruto.

Naruto turned to Hinata more likely to say lets go. Sasuke not thinking shot his hand out and caught Naruto on the upper arm. "I would like that." Sasuke moved forward fast shoving Naruto in to a wall kissing him hard. Causing Naruto to yelp as he hit the wall giving Sasuke the opportunity to force his tongue into his mouth.

As soon as Naruto realized what was going on he smacked Sasuke's face hard. "What the fuck? How dare you kiss me. It is extremely obvious that I am dating Hinata and you dare to kiss me. I have known that you are gay but I have made it quite clear that I am straight. Don't you ever touch me like that again." Naruto had shoved Sasuke away and got as close to Hinata as possible. He didn't wait for Sasuke to say anything he led Hinata away from Sasuke cursing Sasuke out the whole way to the lake where both Naruto and Hinata had planned their lunch portion of the date.

"Sorry about that Hinata. I don't know what came over him. I hope his actions didn't ruin our plans or mess up anything between us for the future." Naruto opened his pack and started putting things out for the picnic.

"Don't worry Naruto he didn't ruin anything for us. Your response was appropriate for that kind of situation it showed that you had no idea that he had planed to do that. I think he acted without thinking of what he was doing. You know that the girls get to him and it is only a matter of time before he snaps. To be honest I think he likes you as more that a friend but I think or thought that he is worried about loosing your friendship with him to risk letting you know. But I want to check your head to make sure you don't have a lump or cut from him making you hit the wall so hard." Hinata moved around Naruto so his back was to her as she checked around the back of his head playing with his hair.

"That feels good. I admit I have had the feeling that Sasuke likes like that for a while now. I mean he stares at me when I change when we are on missions and he try's to get as close as possible to me when we go to the hot springs together. You're not the first to notice his actions and I doubt you will be the last. But as I said before I am straight and I have the girl I want right here." Naruto said as he turned around in her arms to kiss her.

**Later that night. **

The sun had just set as Sasuke climbed through a window leading to Naruto's apartment. Silently praying that Naruto won't kill him for the unexpected incident earlier today.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto snapped at Sasuke as soon as he noticed who the intruder was.

"You invited me over. Listen about the kiss earlier I am sorry on my approach I was fed up with the dumb girls not getting the fact that I am gay when I have told them over a hundred times. When they were trying to tell you I had plans with them I well I guess I snapped and didn't think about what I was doing till well till you had smacked me. I'll tell Hinata what happened if it makes you feel better. I don't want to loose your friendship over something as stupid as me snapping and kissing you to get some bitches off my ass. 'Which worked by the way.' please Naruto. _Please_" Sasuke was close to tears as he spoke not breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"I understand how much the girls can be annoying Sasuke. I will forgive you for the kiss this time but just so you know I have known for a while now that you often watch me change on missions and I know for a fact that you also stare at me when we go to the hot springs. Others have told me that you like me as more than a friend but I am letting you know now while I have no problem with you being gay or the fact that you watch me on missions don't try crossing that line with me. As I said before I am not interested. That said want some dinner I made enough for two." Naruto said looking at Sasuke as he spoke showing that he meant every word.

"I won't try to cross the line with you Naruto but I can't promise I won't dream of it since as you know I have a major crush on you no one has ever made me feel the way you do. But I guess I need to let you know that I love you. To be honest I think I always have and always will." Sasuke let his eyes look Naruto up and down admiring Naruto's black wife beater feeling hurt and angry about the hickies left all over his neck from his and Hinata's previous activities.

"I can deal with that Sasuke. As long as you can deal with the fact that it is one sided. _At least for now." _Naruto whispered the last part praying Sasuke didn't over hear his words.

'At least for now? So if Hinata and Naruto don't last I might have a chance. As long as I am not the one to fuck it up between the two. That gives me some hope for the future.' Sasuke had started to set the table as Naruto got some Pepsi out of the cooler.

**Well my first chapter of my second story. Tell me what you think of it NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also if anyone can tell me the names of all the ****Jinchuriki I would be most thankful. **


	2. Fan girls plot

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

I will like to thank zuckerschock for giving me the names of the tailed beasts

A/N: This story is not fully based off of the series or Magna. In this story they have not met Gaara or the Sand ninja yet. The third Hokage is still alive. For now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_Whispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter two**

**Fan girls plot**

**Karma's POV**

'Sasuke thinks he can get rid of me that easily? He has another thing coming! How dare he say no to me. No one say's no to me and gets away with it. Does he not realize who my farther is? Well since Sasuke wants the demon we will find out how he feels when the demon is kicked out of the village. Daddy has wanted to find away to get ride of the disgusting blond demon and now I have a perfect way to get rid of him.' (Laughs evilly)

**End of POV**

Karma looked up as her dad walked in to the kitchen. Smiling to herself she walks over to her farther. "Daddy any luck finding a way to over rule the old man on the demon staying in the village?" Karma asked as she started her farther some tea.

"No not yet. The demon has the hokage wrapped around his claws. Also with him now dating the Hyuuga heiress the entire Hyuuga clan supports him." Danzou complained to his daughter. "I thank the gods that you my child have not fallen under the demon brats spell."

"I would never. But I think I know a way to get rid of him." Karma replied as she poured her farther the tea.

"I'm listening." Danzou leaned forward as he took his tea.

"Okay don't interrupt though. The whole village wants the last Uchiha to produce an heir, he say's not going to happen that he is gay. He loves the demon and as long as the demon is aloud to reside in the village he won't ever look a woman's way. Once the demon brat has been sent out of the village order him to date me or you will order the demon to be hunted down and killed. I can make him fall for me and everyone gets what they want. The demon will be gone and I will have Sasuke as my own." Karma smiled as her farther started laughing.

"That is perfect there will be no way the stupid old man could get in the way with your plan. How did you become so cleaver?" Danzou continued to laugh at the fact he never thought of it.

"I am just like mama as you always say." Karma smiled knowing her plan was getting set in to motion.

**Next day. Hokage tower.**

"Hokage you yourself said that we need the last of the Uchiha's to produce an heir we now know what is stopping him from accomplishing that goal. To be honest Hokage I am surprised that it is only one person that is standing in his way. As long as this person walks our village he will never produce an heir. If we remove the person from the village he is free to find a suitable woman to make an heir with." Danzou spoke out to the third Hokage the rest of the counsel behind me agreeing that getting rid of the one that stands in the way the only option.

"Are you suggesting that we kill or imprison a person because you believe that that person is stopping him from making an heir in some way?" the third Hokage took a puff from his pipe as he spoke.

"Of course not Hokage. What I am suggesting in make that person leave the village for say a year and see weather or not the Uchiha starts to date a woman however we must make sure that this person believes he is not welcome back so that the Uchiha will know he is now capable of taking a woman without the interference of this person. If we are proven wrong we will simply send for him to return and admit our mistake." Danzou spoke out careful of his wording as to make sure the third believed him completely.

"Pray tell who is this person who you are so sure of that is preventing him from taking a woman to produce an heir." The third replied as if seeing through his lies.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Danzou replied trying not to flinch at the thirds look of outrage.

"**NO absolutely not. Under no condition will I allow it.**" The third yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"**As long as that demon remains the Uchiha will never try finding a girl since he has his eyes set on the demon. If you refuse to remove the demon from the village you are sentencing the Uchiha clan to die out when he dies as well**." Danzou yelled back loosing his temper.

"**I said no and I mean no. This discussion is closed and I don't want to hear another thing on it. **Oh and if anything shall happen to Naruto Uzumaki you will be the one getting sentenced to death do I make my self clear?" The third stated with fire in his eyes.

"**Fine but you will regret this mark my words old man." **Danzou stormed out followed by the rest of the counsel.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey Sasuke want to go get something to eat after we finish training." Naruto asked as he dodged a kick and hit Sasuke in the gut sending him flying.

"Sure as long as it is not roman you need to eat healthier. Doesn't Hinata make you eat more heath foods anyways?" Sasuke said as he noticed Naruto make a face about the thought of no roman.

"Yeah but she is on a mission. So she can't cook her delicious food for me so I have to make do with roman." Naruto offered as he tried to dodge a punch and got kicked instead.

"Yeah right I know you can cook fantastic foods that are not roman. That dinner last night was a great example. But alright I won't make you cook me anything healthy I will make you something healthy myself Hinata isn't the only one who knows how to cook." Sasuke dodged a punch and slammed Naruto face first in to the ground.

"Okay we can try that but wouldn't you rather eat out instead?" Naruto kicked Sasuke off him and closed in to punch Sasuke in the face.

Dodging Sasuke kicked Naruto hard enough in the gut to make him clasp to the ground giving Sasuke the match. "Actually I rather cook than eat out to many annoying girls bug me when I eat out. Also I have had problems with some of them trying to drug me by slipping something in my food when they block my view of the dish I ordered or by placing something in my drink. Only real reason that I haven't been drugged yet is the fact that I can smell the shit they put in my food or drink. Come on I will make you something that can't compare to anyone else's dish or eating out." Sasuke said offering his hand to Naruto.

"Um okay. We better let Kakashi know we are leaving." Naruto said getting up ignoring the offered hand.

"Whatever. So how long will Hinata be away on this mission?" Sasuke asked as they walked through the forest giving Kakashi and Sakura a wave.

"She should be back around dusk tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Naruto waved at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Just wondering if you would like to stay with me over night so you have some company?" Sasuke smirked as they entered the village.

"What?" Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked.

"I mean that I would like you to spend the night as in you using a spare bedroom tonight and sleeping over at my place so we can watch movies later than normal. Also I will be able to wake you on time so we can go to the training grounds and meet for the mission. I told you I wouldn't cross that line with you and I will keep my word but all because I love you doesn't mean I can't be just your friend Naruto I have no alternate plans. I value your friendship way to much to do that." Sasuke said knowing that Naruto was a bit worried that he would attempt to pull something just to get laid.

"Alright I will spend the night. I am sorry that I got a bit uptight when you suggested that it is just well I feel like I am teasing you by spending the night. I feel like I am trying to see how far I can push you till you have enough and force yourself on me. I admit I doubt you would do it but I can't stop the feeling like I am teasing you trying to push you over the edge." Naruto said knowing he hurt Sasuke's feelings even if he acts like it didn't.

"Naruto I understand your point of view on that but you don't have to worry you are not teasing me. I think I would be more upset if you stopped spending random nights with me all because I admit I have feelings for you. I do not view it as teasing nor do I view it as you are trying to push me over the edge. You know I am blunter than that if I thought you were teasing me in any way shape or form I would tell you so. Please don't stop acting normal around me because of my feelings Naruto. I can't help the way I feel for you any more than you can help about being the Kyuubi holder." Sasuke hoped he could get through to Naruto to make him realize that even though he loved him he would respect his wishes and not push the issue.

"I don't know what to say Sasuke but thank you." Naruto gave Sasuke a rare true smile.

"Just say you will remain my friend and that will be enough for me." Sasuke opened the door to his apartment. (He burned down the big house when he returned from Orochimaru.)

"I will always remain your friend Sasuke. Though you may do something that makes me hate you I will always be there if you need me." Naruto said that as he hugged Sasuke from behind.

"That is good to know." Sasuke said as he leaned in to the hug.

"Now how about dinner?" Naruto said letting go of Sasuke and walking to sit on the couch.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he walked to the kitchen.

**After dinner**

"Any movie you want to see Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he brought out two blankets and four pillows.

"Anything with action." Naruto said as he brought the popcorn in to the living room and set it in front of the TV.

"Okay how about Star Wars?" Sasuke asked as he fixed a pallet on the ground in front of the TV.

"Sure." Naruto ran and grabbed the movie off its shelf.

Sasuke took the movie and put it in the player while Naruto climbed in to the pallet. After pushing play Sasuke joined Naruto in the pallet.

**Later that night about 2am**

The sixth movie just ended and Sasuke turned off the TV and DVD player noticing Naruto was asleep he quietly picked up Naruto and brought him to a spare bedroom. Tucking him in Sasuke said. "Good night Naruto." And left him there as he walked back to the living room to put everything away.

**Elsewhere:**

A dark shadow moved along the bedroom. Quietly going to the bed looking down at the sleeping person raising the blade and bringing it down swift and fast successfully killing the unaware person who dared to defy their wishes. 'No one say's no to me. What I want is what I get.'

**Well second chapter done. Yeah I know it is starting out slowly don't worry things are just getting set in to motion. Also yes this is a Naruto Sasuke fic not a Naruto Hinata fic it just starts that way. Tell me what you think of it NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	3. What can be worst than Murder!

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_Whispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter three**

**What can be worst than Murder!**

Squad seven had been waiting on there now extremely late sensei since dawn and it was now noon. "Man what the hell is taking him so long? If he doesn't get here in the next ten minutes I am leaving I have better things to do than wait around." Sakura complained not caring that both boys ignored her words as they sparred against one another.

Twenty minutes later Sakura walked up and got in-between the two. "I think something might be wrong you guys sensei is never this late even when he gets distracted by his so called dolphin. Come to think of it I haven't seen a single squad leave the village today. That is not normal either."

"Your right Sakura lets head in to the village." Sasuke said but allowed Sakura to take the lead as Naruto followed her Sasuke silently taking up the rear.

As the three got over the bridge Naruto noticed Ino. "Hey Ino where is your sensei?"

"He didn't show up he is normally on time but we have been waiting for three hours and still no sign of him so Shikamaru suggested we look for him. How about you?" Ino said as she ran and jumped on Naruto before greeting Sakura and Sasuke.

"He never showed either. He is normally late but he was supposed to meet us at dawn." Sakura said as she nodded to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Something is defiantly wrong if both of our sensei's didn't show up." Shikamaru stated as the six of them continued to walk towards the village.

"**Sakura!"** a scream was heard behind them. As Naruto turned around with the rest of the group a blur pasted him and swept Sakura off her feet.

"Lee Shouldn't you be practicing or on your mission?" Sakura asked as she made Lee put her down.

"Guy sensei never showed up and we have to have him for this mission." Neji replied as he shot Naruto a smile as he watched Tenten hug him.

"So that make three different sensei's who didn't show up." Shikamaru stated as they decided to run the rest of the way to the village.

As they entered the gates they knew something was off there was no one around the village. Every shop was closed and not a single person seemed to be walking the streets. Suddenly Naruto was jumped on from behind and knocked in to Sasuke both ended up on the ground Sasuke under Naruto.

"Akamaru, get off of him." Kiba came running up with Hinata and Shino their sensei wasn't on the mission with them so she was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry about that Naruto. Where is everybody?" Kiba asked as he yanked Akamaru off of the two boys.

"We don't know. That is what we are trying to find out." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto under the arm and yanked him off of Sasuke.

Naruto helped Sasuke up and turned to Hinata not noticing the dazed look on Sasuke's face. Giving her a quick kiss Naruto and the others started to continued together to look for someone.

After a bit they noticed a huge crowd outside of Hokage tower. Sasuke pushed forward shoving his way through the crowd Naruto and Kiba on his tail. Sasuke finally shoved his way to the front bumping in to Kakashi as he did it. "What is going on? Why the hell is everyone way over here?" Kiba asked before Naruto or Sasuke could say a thing.

"The Hokage hasn't shown up no one can find him he is not answering his door and even his grandsons call. I admit he has disappeared like this before to go see an ex student of his but he hasn't done this in years." Kakashi said looking really worried.

Sakura and the rest of the group had finally pushed their way through and heard what Kakashi had said.

"Has anybody forced their way into his house to see if he is too sick to get out of bed?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ino.

"Two members of the counsel went to do just that about an hour ago." Guy sensei said from next to Kakashi.

Just then Danzou and another male from the counsel appeared in front of the crowd. "We need to talk to just the ninja's for now this is very important. The rest of you go to your respected homes and wait till we send for you." Danzou said as the crowd thinned he took notice where Sasuke was as well as how close the demon was to him.

"Come in. I have some extremely bad news. The Hokage has been murdered. He was found by me and Samara lying on his bed headless. Whoever attacked him had to of done it sometime last night while he was sleeping there was um no evidence on who the murdered was. The counsel and I will be discussing on who we think will be appropriate to being the fifth Hokage. We will be notifying the villager at town meeting midday tomorrow. I want all of you to keep your eyes and ears open and keep on your guard. You are all dismissed Uzumaki, if we may have a word with you in privet." It was a command not a question Naruto hesitated but nodded. Hinata brushed her hand across his arm letting him know she will be outside the tower. Naruto nodded.

"Uzumaki now that we are able to talk much more freely we are going to make this quite clear you have till noon tomorrow to pack your belonging and leave the village. If you shall fail to do so or you take anyone with you we will have you executed." Danzou said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Why I have done nothing wrong?" Naruto asked fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We are doing what the third should have done years ago demon and getting ride you the filth that contaminates our village. As I said demon you have till noon tomorrow. Dismissed." Danzou said glaring at Naruto as he ran from the room.

Naruto shoved past Sasuke and Kiba knocking both of them to the ground as he ran past. Kakashi helped both of them up looking at the path that Naruto took. Hinata and the rest of the rookie nine as well as team Guy took off after Naruto worried about what could have upset Naruto that bad. Hinata and the others highly doubted that it was because of the death of the third that caused this. They quickly made it to Naruto's apartment after banging on the door receiving no answer.

Knowing that he was inside Sasuke yelled out. **"Naruto if you don't open this door now I am going to kick it in."**

When no answer came Sasuke went to kick in the door, but Kiba stopped him getting in was easy for Kiba since he had a key Naruto gave him seven years ago when Sasuke first left the village.

Hinata ran in to Naruto's room closely followed by Sasuke and the rest. Sasuke dodged a pillow that had been randomly thrown while Naruto was cursing out the counsel. Sasuke noticed that Hinata couldn't get near Naruto and he most likely didn't even noticed them as mad as he was Sasuke quickly moved as fast as he could blocking Hinata from getting hit with a random object that Naruto had thrown in to the wall in his yelling fit after getting Hinata out of the way Sasuke grabbed Naruto pinning his arms to his sides speaking calmly as he could.

"Naruto it's me clam down the rest of the gang is here as well. Please calm down before you hurt yourself." Sasuke took notice that Naruto had quit fighting his arms and went all but limp in his hands. Quickly lifting him up Sasuke place Naruto on the bed.

"Kiba can you get me some iced water? And Shikamaru could you please get me a bowl of warm water? Hinata do you know where the washcloths are? If you do please get me one." Sasuke didn't bother to look at the others the removed Naruto's jacket and top. Naruto seemed to be completely unconscious. 'Whatever upset him had put him is such a state that he couldn't even tell when the girl he loves was that close to him. What did they say to him?'

Naruto woke a little over an hour later. "What happened?" he sat up removing a damp cloth from his forehead.

"You're awake. About time. What happened Naruto what did Danzou say that put you in such an out of whack state?" Sasuke asked as he handed Naruto the cold water from by the bed.

Naruto took it and drank it down. Looking around he noticed that Hinata was sitting on the opposite side of him Sakura Ino and Tenten sitting next to her. On his other side he noticed that Sasuke sat on his bed beside him and then it went Kiba Neji Shikamaru Choji and Lee. Kakashi sat at the foot of his bed all seemed to be waiting for an answer to Sasuke's question.

"H he told m me t that I h have till n noon to tomorrow t to get o out of t the village if I d don't they w will k kill me." Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Sasuke's mouth had dropped open as well as everyone else's Sasuke grabbed Naruto in to a tight hug. "Why? What is their reason for saying that?" he asked as he tried to sooth Naruto looking to Hinata for help. Nodding she climbed on the bed and started talking softly to clam him.

"I it is b because I hold the d demon of t the nine t tailed f fox in me. They d don't s see me as an h human they only s see m me as the d demon." Naruto choked out.

"If you leave I am going to. You're the only reason I returned to the village even if you will only be my friend you are the only person I truly care about and I won't let you go alone." Sasuke said trying to stop Naruto from crying as he spoke.

"That goes for me to Naruto I am going as well." Kiba stated

"Yeah" The rest of them said as one person.

"I doubt it will be that simple you guys." Kakashi said as he made sure that he had all of their attention. "Most likely they saw the possibility of at least Sasuke leaving the village. And from the way Naruto tensed when you all said that I am guessing they mentioned something about it. Am I right Naruto?"

"Y yeah you are r right. If a anyone comes w with or follows m me they will put t the order o out to kill me." Naruto now clung to Sasuke and Hinata as he cried. "You guys c can't g go with m me."

"Then we will at least see you off tomorrow." Neji spoke his voice shaking with anger.

The others nodded as they all agreed. Soon Everyone but Sasuke and Hinata had left to allow Naruto to pack while they plotted on how to make sure that Naruto knew how much he meant to them.

"Hinata I had truly hoped that we well…." Naruto trailed off as Hinata kissed him.

"I understand Naruto. They will regret kicking you out I promise that. I know we have to brake up but please promise me you won't ever forget me." Hinata pleaded

"I will never forget you or anyone that I care for. That is a promise one that will last till the day I die." Naruto tried to smile but it came out lopsided.

She kissed him again "I will meet you at the gates in the morning I love you Naruto.

**Okay this chapter is done I am surprised that I got it done as fast as I did. Tell me what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	4. Hidden secrets reviled Goodbye to the on

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

W_hispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter four**

**Hidden secrets reviled Goodbye to the one I love **

It has been over a week since Naruto left the village. He had been traveling nonstop for most of the time. Not knowing where he was going exactly but he knew he had been to the location he was heading before in his dreams not really knowing how he knew he just did he kept heading deeper in the forest. Knowing he was getting closer to the boards of the four different countries. Stopping only when he came to a cave. 'I have been here before. Kyuubi is this your home before you were captured and sealed inside me?'

"_**Yeah it is home. I knew that letting you have knowledge of such a beautiful place was a good idea kit. Has it ever accrued to you on why I attacked the village?"**_

'No I never thought about it. So why did you try to take out the village?'

"_**A man from the village came here and killed my mate and kit. I wanted revenge. Why do you think I so willing helped you fight the snake bastard? He had killed my mate and kidnapped my kit. When I tracked him down my kit was dead he had performed all sorts of experiments on it and she died. He fled to the village I wanted him and they protected him. When you faced him I helped you kill him to avenge my mate and kit. You are now the only reason I live. Someday maybe we can merge and I will give you my power and straight so I can join my mate and kit."**_

'But than I will truly be alone.'

"_**No kit I won't leave you alone. I will wait till the time is right. Until then how about I train you to use different jutsu that are stronger then any other jutsu. But I think for the next couple of days you should get yourself settled in first. Maybe see about finding work in one of the five local villages in the area so you can get some blankets and food in exchange for work. Also you might want to spend some of the money your friends gave you to get a new style outfit and winter clothing so you don't freeze to death kit."**_

'Sounds like a plan.'

**One hour later**

Naruto looked around the cave he could now call home. He had made a little fireplace at the opening of the cave and in the back he made a bedroom using different jutsu's that he had no idea where he got them he made a bed that went off the ground and a bookcase that was built in to the wall of the cave. Placing the pictures he had taken with him on to the shelf and on the shelf below he placed a thick blue leather bound book full of pictures and different news paper clippings. Next to it a bright green photo album. Naruto smiled at the little gifts he had been given.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Sasuke were left alone in Naruto's apartment after Hinata left. "Naruto I don't know why they are doing this but just so you know my feelings for you won't…." Sasuke was cut off when Naruto shut him up by kissing him.

"I know Sasuke. I don't want to talk about tomorrow I just want to focus on the now. Please don't worry about me Sasuke I will be fine. Also just so you know before you left the village I um well I was in well love with you. I hide my feelings for you cause well I was scared and after you left I realized that I couldn't win against you cause of the fact I loved you and I held back because of it so I started dating different girls and when I started dating Hinata I felt at peace with her not as much as I do with you but I thought I could be happy with her. When you came back I started feeling those feelings again but I ignored them so I couldn't get hurt again. Guess I was wrong either way I ended up hurt again guess I should have learned long time ago not to play with fire." Naruto had started to pack his bag.

"The village is going to regret sending you away that I will promise you Naruto. I realized my feelings for you after you clasped at the valley of the end. I honestly didn't know why I felt the way I did for you but when I saw you laying there unconscious that is when it hit me what I felt. I freaked out and ran it didn't accrue to me what I was doing till I arrived at the sound. I never wanted to hurt you, but when we met back up I went to take the sword to Sakura and when you shoved her out of the way and took the blade yourself it is when it truly hit me that I was no longer myself I was exactly like my brother and I well ump…." Sasuke dropped the scrolls he was sealing Naruto's clothes in as Naruto shoved him hard on the bed kissing him.

"Lets forget about the past and the future for now and worry about the rest of the time we have together." Naruto said as he straddled Sasuke's waist leaning in to kiss him again.

**Lemon alert**

Sasuke decided he wanted to have more ability to move so he flipped them so Naruto was on his back with his legs wrapped around him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and yanked him down to kiss him gently but Sasuke had other ideas while Naruto tried to be tender Sasuke chose to kiss rough, commanding.

Naruto let out strangled cry as Sasuke's hand moved down to grope at his slowly hardening crotch. "Oh god." He panted, as Sasuke moved his mouth from Naruto's, starting kiss down his chest. Naruto gasped out when the feeling of a hot mouth closed over one of his nipples. All too soon moving to the other one.

Sasuke was getting bored of foreplay. He sat back so he was straddling the flushed blonde, and stuck two fingers in his mouth, smirking at the slightly desperate look on his blondes face. "Getting impatient?" Naruto glared at him, keeping eye contact as Sasuke lent forwards again, sliding a hand beneath the pants and under the blonde. Naruto let him slide the first finger in, but grunted and shifted uncomfortably when the second went in. "Relax Naruto it will only hurt if you tense up."

"Easy for you to say." The blonde muttered. "You don't have fingers up your ass." Sasuke lent down and kissed him gently on the lips, different to how he had before. The urgency was gone. Finally he could have Naruto even if it was only for one night it was time he just enjoyed himself. He inserted another, again making the blonde shift and grumble.

"It's okay." He soothed, murmuring against the others lips. Naruto didn't reply this time, but Sasuke felt the clenched up muscles relax. After a few more thrusts with his hand, Sasuke pulled his fingers back, slowly dragging the orange pants down. Sasuke started to kiss and lick the nipples again slowly making his way down Naruto's body after a while Sasuke lifted himself off of Naruto and pulled out some lotion. Pouring a large amount in to his hand he closed the lid and rubbed his palms together then quickly lubed up his throbbing cock.

Naruto was panting slightly as Sasuke pulled him off the bed and into a sitting position hovering over his lap. "Ready?" Naruto nodded, and Sasuke slowly began to lower him down, impaling him on his hardness. Naruto's hands gripped tightly on Sasuke's shoulders, apparently from pain, as Sasuke let out a long groan. He allowed Naruto as long as he could to get used to it before he began moving. It was slow at first, almost loving movements as he raised his blonde into the air before pulling him down again, but soon Sasuke quickened the rhythm though still very slow, but the first groan Naruto let out ruined any thought of taking it slow. Sasuke pulled back a little, and then thrust forward. He repeated the motion again and again, picking up speed with each thrust. Naruto started whimpering in pleasure as Sasuke began to hit his prostate repeatedly.

"S-Sasuke more."

Sasuke just nodded as he moved even faster, "Mmm, Aaaah! Sasuke please faster!"

As the thrusts grew harder and the moans got louder, Sasuke felt himself nearing his end. He refused to loose it first, so used one of the hands previously on Naruto's hips to start stroking the blonde.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, nearly losing the rhythm the pair had built. It was a struggle for Sasuke no to just cum right then, but he just managed to hold on until the blonde gave a loud scream of pleasure, splattering all over their stomachs and chests. The clenching muscles made the sound leader throw his head back and let out a groan, filling the blonde with seed. They both fell sideways onto the bed, Naruto's legs half draped around his waist. After a while, Sasuke pulled out of the smaller male, sitting up on the bed, looking down at the blushing blonde with a true smile one that only Naruto will ever get.

**Lemon end**

"Sasuke can you let me up? Much to my dislike I have to finish packing." Naruto had noticed that the sun had been set for at least a couple of hours. Knowing he didn't have much longer and that he couldn't delay the inedible.

"Yeah I could but I don't want to." Sasuke said but reluctantly letting go. Sitting up with Naruto he decided to help finish packing but sealing Naruto's clothes in scrolls again.

**An hour later**

"Naruto promise me you will write me." Sasuke asked as he put the last of the scrolls in Naruto's bag.

"I would but I already know you won't get them the counsel will make sure of that. I know they won't allow anyone in the village to have contact with me. All letters have to go through them first you know that." Naruto was sitting on the couch wincing as he moved to see Sasuke better.

"I have a way they can't track our letters to one another and they can't stop it either. I can use my summoning snakes to deliver letters to you." Sasuke laid his head in Naruto's lap.

"Yeah you can do that but I can't it is not as if I can summon snakes. Also if by some chance the counsel finds a single letter from me they most likely would put the order to kill me on sight for trying to get you to turn on them even if the letter just say's 'hi Sasuke I am doing well hope you are well too. I unfortunately would not put it pass them." Naruto had started to play with Sasuke's hair.

"I guess your right. But that doesn't mean that I won't use my snakes to check up on you every now and then." Sasuke said knowing that with the bitches all around the village they would break in to his apartment and look though his things if the wrong bitch came across the letters they could tell the counsel.

"Right. That I will agree to."

**Three hours after dawn.**

Hinata and the rest of the gang waited together at the gates of the leaf village Kakashi stood leaning up against a wall standing beside Iruka. Both wishing there was someway to stop this from happening. Everyone had a different present for Naruto as to say good bye and they love him.

Hinata had taken pictures of everyone since they all became ninja's together so she had made a photo album for Naruto the sky blue leather book wrapped in a thick orange blanket. Along with medical supplies.

Neji had gotten Naruto some more ninja gear and some scrolls with different jutsu's written on them for him to learn. Also Neji had taken half of his savings from different missions and put in a dark blue pouch for Naruto to take with him. Sliding it in to the pocket of the ninja pack he had bought for Naruto so Naruto wouldn't know about the money till later.

Kiba had gotten Naruto twenty six scrolls with roman in them ten roman cups in each one.

Shikamaru had gotten Naruto some new sweaters to use to keep warm. Doubting that it would be enough to keep him warm enough to be comfortable but it should be enough for him to survive.

Choji had gotten Naruto a bag full of different snacks that would be light enough to carry.

Lee had gotten a bunch of pictures of his together and put them in a small bright green photo album.

Ino had gotten Naruto and bunch of seeds for fruits and veggies so he could grow his own food. As well as a small handful of scrolls with five different jutsu's on each scroll.

Tenten got Naruto a bunch of weapons as well as a book on how to create your own weapon.

Sakura had gotten Naruto a small locket with a picture of team seven and a large box of medical supplies. Also a book on different herbs and what they can be used for.

Shino got Naruto a book on different plants that are okay to eat and ones that are not.

Kakashi had gotten Naruto a new warm tent and sleeping bag.

Iruka got Naruto a bag full of camping gear. Pans cooking supplies ECT

All of them were waiting for Naruto to arrive wishing this was all a bad dream and they would all wake up and everything would be okay. Akamaru barked and ran towards Naruto and Sasuke as soon as he saw them. Everyone moved so they could hug him and give him their gift.

It took almost and hour before each one of them had said their good bye and wished him luck. Soon it was only team seven and Hinata that remained.

"Naruto please be careful. Take care of your self." Sakura said as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I will that is a promise Sakura one I will not brake I swear." Naruto smiled at her despite the tears racing down his face.

"Naruto please don't forget about us and be happy." Hinata said as she cried in his shirt.

"I won't forget." Naruto kissed her head softly "Hinata take care of yourself and please don't be afraid to explore yourself let the person I have come to know out you are strong and extremely powerful if you believe in yourself you will become the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of dating." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes again and stepped back.

Nodding Hinata turned and ran crying down the streets of the village. Kakashi hugged Naruto and whispered good bye and left with out another word.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as Naruto picked up the backpack and put it on. "Naruto I will always love you please remember that." Sasuke said as he quickly closed the distance with Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Naruto closed his eyes to the kiss not noticing Sasuke slide his hand in to his jacket pocket. "Good bye Sasuke and I love you too. Take care of your self. Promise me you won't leave the village again." He said as he pulled away not noticing Sasuke slide his hand down from his jacket pocket.

"Do I have to? Fine I promise Naruto I won't run away again." Sasuke said after Naruto gave him a stern look.

"Good bye" Naruto said that and was gone before Sasuke could reply.

"Uchiha lord Danzou wants a word with you." A man in a mask had appeared beside Sasuke as Sasuke continued to watch the direction Naruto ran.

"Fine." Sasuke turned and walked not at all very fast to the tower.

**Tower**

"Ah Uchiha I see you are finally here. I would like to discuss a little proposition I have for you." Danzou said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not interested." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Oh but you should be since if you do not agree to my proposition I will put the order out to kill your little demon lover."

**End flashback**

Naruto shook his head from the memories and went about getting water to make something to eat. As to locate a place to bathe.

"_**there is a hot spring a five minute walk to the north of here no human would find it without the help of a demon. So you would be safe there and there is also a lake to the south about a ten minute walk from here." **_

'Thanks'

"_**No problem kit."**_

**Okay this chapter is done I am surprised that I got it done as fast as I did. I hand both of my hands free today. Tell me what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	5. Bad week in the village new life begins

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_W__hispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter five**

**Bad week in the village new life begins outside of the leaf.**

**Sasuke's POV**

'**That smug son of a bitch**. Telling me that if I don't agree to date his good for nothing ugly as sin spoiled rotten little brat he calls his daughter, that he will order Naruto to be killed. How the hell did he know that I was his lover?' Sasuke was beyond pissed as he threw a large amount of Kunai in to a training post. Over half of the training grounds ended up being destroyed in Sasuke's fit.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke from a tree top with fear. Sakura stayed hidden behind a tree. Both knew what Sasuke was throwing a fit about. Sakura had upturned the entire living room. Poor Lee was hiding under the bed while Sakura went on a yelling fit. Kakashi kept a cool almost emotionless reaction. Iruka on the other had had not only upturned the living room but the study and bedroom as well much to Kakashi's dislike. Also he had kicked Kakashi out for his reaction towards this news considering that they both knew Sasuke hated girls and adding the fact that Danzou's girl was not at all attractive he knew it was going to be hell for Sasuke and dangerous to Naruto one wrong move done on Sasuke's part and the order would be sent out to kill Naruto.

The rest of the gang found out as well what happened through Lee nursing a large lump on his head from a stray object during Sakura's fit. Everyone in the group wanted to kick Danzou's ass and beat the shit out of Karma as well.

Over the next week the only thing that went right for Karma was getting a date with Sasuke it was extremely disappointing but it was still a date. She ran over by Guy sensei and Lee racing. Her injuries had caused her to be hospitalized and unfortunately for her Hinata was her nurse. It took over two hours before any pain medicine was given to her and then it took another hour and a half before it worked for maybe twenty minutes. The food she was given was cold. She needed help getting up to use the bathroom Hinata decided to use a tube shoved up both areas so she could go to the bathroom without being helped in to the restroom. Saying she had other people who had more serious injuries to care for.

Two days later she was released from the hospital. After she found Sasuke, she had asked Sasuke why he didn't come see her in the hospital his response was "I thought you wanted a boy friend not a fucken babysitter. I would not waist my time babysitting I have better things to do like training." After he walked off she bumped in to Kiba who showed he was pissed at her by yelling at the top of his lungs that she was sexually harassing him Akamaru barked and bit her in the rear. So she had to go back to the hospital to get checked out Sakura ended being her nurse this time. "Can't find anything but to be on the safe side I better give you an rabies shot." Sakura said cheerfully.

Her second date with Sasuke she told him everything that had happened in the past two days. He actually laughed at the thought of her having to get a rabies shot. "Well you know what they say right what goes around comes around." With that he ended their date saying he had to be up early for training 'now that is funny her name is Karma and she is having karma bite her in the ass.' As he walked in to his apartment he took off his shirt and looked at the gold chain with a ring around it. 'Wonder if Naruto found the ring I put in his pocket.'

The next day was not any better for Karma, she had reached up to grab the last bag of chips off a shelf and Choji just happened to reach up to grab them as well and they grabbed them at the same time. "Quite trying to hold my hand bitch I am taken! Let go of the chips damn it." Choji shoved her and she fell in to a display holding tomatoes. Choji walked off yelling about how it is sick that all because she is Danzou's little girl she can get away with sexual harassment and stealing items from other people. She was forced to clean up the store also pay for the damaged product and she was banded from the store for life. Every where she went now villagers were shooting her disgusted looks.

Things were not going well for Danzou either this past week. As if it was not bad enough that his daughter was having trouble with the villagers but he was getting demands to get different things done since he had kick the one person who did the jobs without being ordered to. Trying to get different jobs done fixing fences walking the Inuzuka dogs and cleaning out their pens, scrubbing paint off the village walls done by local kids as well as many more demands. 'What the hell? Did that little demon do all these things or is everyone just being major ass this week?'

**Elsewhere with Naruto.**

Naruto woke early and headed to the village close by with the help of Kyuubi Naruto found it no problem. As he walked the outskirts of the village he noticed an old man doing some farm work. Naruto took notice that he looked extremely tired and would most likely be extremely grateful for any help.

"Hi there. My name is Naruto. I was wondering if you would like some help with your work." Naruto approached the old farmer and his wife who Naruto just noticed.

"Well young man I would like some help yes, but unfortunately we don't have any money to pay you." The old man took a step towards Naruto.

"To be honest I don't need money I would be happy to work for food though." Naruto noticed the thrilled look on both of their faces. Also he took in the fact that this old man was more around Kakashi's age and only had one eye.

"That we can pay you with. My name is Obito. This is my wife Kagome." The old man said as he offered Naruto his hand.

Naruto shook it and smiled "Just tell me what you want done. I have some ninja skills so I can get things done much faster if you give me a list of everything you need done today I can make sure it gets done so you can spend some time with your family." Naruto smiled as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Feeling a small object that he didn't remember putting in there he pulled it out looking at it. 'When did I get a ring? Then again who put it in my pocket?'

"_**The little raven lover you have in the hidden leaf slipped it in your pocket before you left."**_

'Thanks Kyu' Naruto said to Kyuubi as he placed the ring on his left hand.

"Okay but I have a very large list of everything I need done before winter comes are you sure that it will be okay with you? Fine than here is what I need done the veggies in this area need to be picked. I need wood chopped and gathered. The snow plow needs to be fixed the tractor needs to be cleaned up and put away in the barn. The barn needs to be cleaned. I also need the cotton picked. The fruit in the orchard also needs to be picked. I need the roof of the farmhouse fixed since winter is coming fast also if you think you have time I would be very appreciative if you could fix the roof on the house as well. If you could get started on one of those things I can go milk the cows and my wife can gather the eggs from the chickens." Obito said smiling at Naruto as he took notice that Naruto had very strange hair color and eyes for someone in this area.

Nodding Naruto did muilti-shadow clone and set them off working in different areas of the farm he had some doing the roof of the farmhouse and some on the roof of the house and some in the orchard and some picking the veggies. Some picking cotton some cleaning the barn he had one cleaning the tractor, and the rest were trying to fix the snow plow.

By the time the dinner bell rang everything was done. "I am very impressed Naruto you are extremely skilled in doing manual labor. You said earlier that you have some ninja skills what village are you from? I have never seen you around here before?" Obito asked as he poured Naruto some more water.

"I actually don't belong in any village I just go where I want to. True I was trained by ninja till the leader died and well because I am different as I have no doubt you can tell I was kicked out. I am not worried about it I can get by on my own I know how to work for a living." Naruto smiled and finished his food. "I have better get going I don't want to try to travel back to my place in the dark." Naruto stood to leave giving a slight bow.

"Wait here is the payment for your hard and very kind work today young man." Kagome handed him four large bags full of fruits and veggies.

"I enjoyed myself today thank you for allowing me to help and thank you also for dinner it was the greatest I have ever tasted." Naruto summoned three shadow clones to help bring the bags to his home.

When Naruto returned to the cave he took a quick look around and used a jutsu to open the wall of the cave to make in to a cupboard for the food. Putting it above the cabinet that held the cooking dishes that Iruka gave him.

Naruto than took off in the direction of the hot spring to bathe. He had another big day ahead of him tomorrow. As he took off he didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes watching him leave.

**Okay this chapter is done. Wow two in a row. I am surprised that I got it done as fast as I did. I hand both of my hands free again today. Tell me what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Is it normal for almost 6 month olds to sleep like this? My mom said I did the same but I am not exactly sure if it is normal or not.**


	6. Fantasies and Babysitting

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_W__hispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter Six**

**Fantasies and Babysitting **

Naruto sighted as he slipped in to the hot spring. 'This feels nice. Very convenient that it is so close to my new home. Hey Kyu did you make this place your home because of the hot spring?'

"_**Actually yes I did as a matter of fact. I am surprised that you thought of asking me that. Maybe having you away from all the other pain in the ass humans would do you some good."**_

'Hey be polite.' Naruto looked down at his left hand noticing the ring for the first time since he put it on. Taking notice that there were three different stones side by side in a straight line. The stones were onyx, ruby, and blue topaz all three side by side on a yellow gold band. Removing the ring so it didn't get wet Naruto noticed that there was an inscription written inside the band. 'Always and forever you own my heart.'

"_**Aww how sweet. I didn't know you felt that way about me kit. But I see you as a litter brother or a son but I don't think it would work out any other way."**_

'Not you fur ball! I was reading what Sasuke put on the ring. Why would he give me something so I don't know beautiful?'

"_**I was trying to make you laugh kit. He gave you that because he was doing what his heart told him to. I have no doubt that someday you two will meet up. He will most likely do something that could get him kicked out of the village just so he can be with you. I think he gave you the ring to stake his claim on you."**_

'Would not be surprised. He is very possessive. That could be a very bad thing for those who date him it could also be a very good thing as well. Depends on the point of view I guess.'

"_**True he is very possessive but don't forget he is also very dangerous to piss off. I actually feel sorry for anyone who dares to piss him off. now that you aren't there to stop him from beating the shit out of the idiot girls or even killing them. After all the only one whom he cares about is you."**_

'Yeah the bad thing is I can still feel his touch on my skin from what happened right before I left. I still dream of him licking me and kissing me touching me in ways I never thought it was possible. To have him make me feel that good…. it should be a sin.'

"_**Your right it should be a sin but it isn't you might want to jerk off and get back home to get some sleep. You got to get up early kit."**_

'….right you get some sleep too Kyu.'

"_**Sounds good don't want to know what you're going to be jerking off to."**_

'Shut up.'

"……"

**Lemon alert.**

Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes imaging Sasuke sitting in front of him nipping softly at his neck. He could hear Sasuke whisper "_tilt your head back more Naruto so I can kiss it."_ Obeying Sasuke's command Naruto tipped his head back exposing his neck to Sasuke much more. Sasuke kissed his way down the throat and chest making his way slowly down stopping to lick at the nipples "I am just gonna make you remember who you belong to." Sasuke said huskily and Naruto gulped. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Sasuke whispered in his ear while he felt a few fingers circle his entrance.

The fingers pushed in him and Naruto gasped at the intrusion. Sasuke's fingers pumped in and out of him and soon it had him moaning in pleasure. Naruto started moving back against the fingers half way. Naruto braced against the side of the hot spring and shook his ass farther.

Suddenly the fingers retreated and Naruto whined missing the feeling of fingers in him.

"This is gonna hurt baby." Sasuke whispered. He then felt a cock intruding his entrance.

"I promise it won't hurt after a few minutes" Sasuke said softly and then kissed Naruto's neck lightly. Naruto nodded hesitantly. Sasuke's cock entered Naruto all the way. Tears started rolling down Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke wiped them away with one hand while the other fondled Naruto's cock.

Sasuke didn't move until Naruto got used to the sensation. Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke moved back and forth out of Naruto. Naruto braced himself harder against the side of the spring and held in his moans. Sasuke growled loudly and slammed in really hard.

Naruto screamed in pleasure and started moving in rhythm with him. Sasuke rubbed either side of Naruto's cock. Naruto kept on screaming and covered his mouth with his hands.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands away from his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"I wanna hear you Naruto" Sasuke said and bite softly on Naruto's neck. Sasuke pushed harder and Naruto almost collapsed. He couldn't take it anymore and screamed Sasuke's name loudly as he felt himself cum.

**End lemon**

Naruto opened his eyes looking around he realized he was still alone in the hop spring it was nothing more than his imagination. "Damn when Kakashi said I have an overactive imagination he was not kidding. But at least my imagination is useful for when I end up with such a bad hard on that a fucken cat couldn't scratch at least I can get off with him in my mind at least." He got up and headed back to his home. Not noticing the pair of yellow eyes watching him as he left the hot spring.

As soon as Naruto got to the cave he climbed in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Elsewhere in the Hidden Leaf.**

Sasuke opened his eyes as he got off his bed and got dressed in some night clothes. 'Hmm interesting I never thought that I could get him so he can only masterbate to the though of me being the one touching him. Even if I can't truly touch him myself at least for the time being. His imagination is still extremely overactive but when we do meet back up it will be extremely useful.' Sasuke finished getting dressed and climbed back into bed.

'Now to think of what kind of hell I can posabliably let loose on the little bitch and her sorry excuse of a farther. Unfortunately Naruto will be mad if I hurt them too bad. But I am tempted to make the little whore pay for blackmailing me in to dating her ugly ass. Hum I could cook her something and have the meat not be good. put her in the hospital for food poisoning but it means that I will have to give myself food poisoning but that would not be a problem since Sakura is a nurse at the hospital also if I say to the bitch that I am not a very good cook ahead of time than there is no way they can say I did that on purpose. I just might have some fun myself torturing her. Sleep well Naruto my love.'

**Next day**

Naruto woke with the sun after eating some of the fruit he was given he walked to the next village that was near home going the opposite direction he had gone yesterday. Coming to the beginning of the village he noticed that unlike the farmhouse he went to yesterday this village had lots of money. 'Hum today I will see if there is any work I can do to make money to buy more food and clothes to last the winter.' Naruto walked around the village noticing that the village seemed to be part of wind country. Smiling Naruto continued to around the village. He stopped at a house where he noticed a woman yelling at some other woman. The one was walking away stopped and turned to the one standing at the house. "**Forget it I am not watching those little brats anymore. Find someone else.**" The one woman turned again and shoved past Naruto. The other yelled **"What am I supposed to do about a babysitter you worthless bitch. I have ten minutes to get to work."** The other woman didn't stop or turn around she just kept walking. While the other was now crying sitting on the steps holding a sick infant in her arms.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked up to the woman and her child. "Hello. Sorry to disturb you but I happened to be passing by and heard your situation I would be happy to help if you would allow me to. My name is Naruto." Naruto had bent down and handed the crying woman a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with.

"I am not sure you really want to watch my children all four of them are sick and it seems to be contagious. But if you are really sure you would not mind risking getting sick yourself I would be extremely thankful. My name is Kikio. This is my son Miruko." The woman said hesitating to tell him that the children were sick.

"I am willing to take the risk I have a very high immune system and I kind of figured it out that this one was sick by the way his face is flushed. I can handle taking care of them. You said you have ten minutes to get to work. If you just introduce me to the oldest so he won't freak out I can take care of the rest." Naruto gently took Miruko in to his arms noticing that he was no more than a couple of weeks at the most.

"Of course. How much do you want in payment?" Kikio said as she lead Naruto in to the living room where an about four year old sat.

"Well I am trying to get up enough money to buy some winter clothes and hopefully some more food." Naruto smiled at her as he walked towards the four year old.

"Okay that would not be a problem. This is Rin she is four years old and she is my oldest. Rin this is Naruto he will be taking care of you and your brothers and sister till either daddy or I get home. Can you show him around and introduce him to the others? I have to get to work I am already late." Kikio asked as she knelt down beside her very flushed daughter.

"Yes mommy." Rin said as she watched her mommy walk out the door. Rin looked up at the blond man standing there holding her youngest brother. "Um my name is Rin tat Miruko. I show you to others." Moving her hands to show she wanted Naruto to follow her. She led him to a room where a boy about two slept. Also a small girl laid there shivering. Tat Brock. He two year old." "That Serena. She one year old." Rin explained as covered up the shivering little girl.

Naruto nodded "my name is Naruto. Can you show me where the kitchen is I will see if I can make you some soup to help you get better?"

Rin nodded and lead the way. "That bathroom. Here kitchen. May I sit back down by TV?" Rin coughed a bit but tried to hide it.

"Yes thank you Rin. You are very helpful." Naruto walked back to the living room with Rin putting Miruko in a basinet. He then walked back in to the bathroom and found a thermometer. He decided to take the kids temperature before feeding them. He walked back in to the kitchen and found the items needed to make chicken soup.

After finishing making the soup he first checked Rin finding out her temperature was at 101.3. He then moved to the other two checking theirs both had close to the same he brought them to the table wrapped up very warmly and than brought Rin to the table as well.

After the three kids had eaten he gave them some medicine and put them back to bed after making all three of them drink a large glass or bottle of water. Then he put a warm wet rag on the two younger ones of the three. Having Rin lay down wrapped up in a warm blanket and a warm rag on her head as well. He allowed her to watch TV but noticed that she fell asleep. Taking care of Miruko was not a real big challenge either Miruko drank plenty of water and formula and slept soundly in his hands.

An hour before sunset Naruto decided to make the family dinner. 'I don't know what time Kikio will be back but at least she won't have to worry about dinner tonight for any of them. She has had enough of a headache today.'

A half hour later Kikio came home to the smell of roast beef stew cooking. "Naruto I didn't expect you to cook for me. I only wanted you to watch the children." Kikio smiled as she took notice that Rin was sitting on the couch watching TV and Naruto held Miruko in his arms as he finished everything up.

"I was making this for the children so they can eat some more than just the chicken soup I made earlier. But I made enough to make sure you and your husband can eat as well. I gave Brock, Serena and Rin some Herbal tea it should help with the flu. And Miruko here only has an ear infection if you take grass root boil it to an thin liquid pour a couple of drops in her ears three times a day her infection will be gone with in about two or three days." Naruto shifted a sleeping Miruko in his arms as he poured a cup of water to give to Rin as she came to the table without complaint.

"You are very talented with children and you seem skilled in medical. Where did you grow up?" Kikio took the sleeping Miruko from Naruto's arms and put him down for bed.

"Um I am not from this area I well I live were I choose to sleep for the night and go where I want on a whim. But I really must be going now." Naruto wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

"Oh okay her is the money I promised you the stores won't be open at this time of the night but that should be enough for six pairs of pants and six sweatshirts and over a months worth of food. And thank you again Naruto I am thrilled that you were here when I needed you." Kikio smiled as she fixed Rin and the other children the dinner.

"Good bye and I wish you luck with your beautiful family" Naruto left before she could say another word.

Naruto had been gone for ten minutes who the children's daddy walked through the door. "You had time to cook today with four sick children and work or did Maye cook this?" He said as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"No Itachi Maye wouldn't take the children while they are sick. This blond boy had heard our argument and offered to take the job for the day." Kikio said as she fed the youngest.

**Okay this chapter is done. Tell me what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. **


	7. Weird events More twists and turns

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_W__hispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter seven**

**Weird events. More twists and turns.**

**Itachi POV**

"Really? I have never seen a blond boy in these lands. Was he from around here? Or just visiting?" Itachi asked

"I know he is not from this village the boy said that he lives where he chooses to sleep for the night and goes where he wants on a whim. He only asked for enough money to get him some new clothes and more food. He left almost as soon as I had started asking questions about his home. He seemed to be really uncomfortable talking about it. The look in his blue eyes was painful to see in them he was hurting bad saying what he said. That boy wears his emotions on his sleeve. No way could someone like that be a spy or an enemy." Kikio said as she put Rin to bed.

"Blond hair blue eyes? Did he tell you his name at least?" Itachi asked now intrigued and eager to find out more.

"Yes he called himself Naruto. I will admit I don't know if that is his real name or not." Kikio said

"Okay good night my love." 'interesting the host of the nine tailed demon was named Naruto and he was a blond I am not sure of his eye color but the Kazekage would find this information very interesting I am sure.' Itachi closed his eyes planning on exactly what he will tell the Kazekage in the morning.

**End POV**

**Next day**

Knock, knock

"Come in."

"My lord I feel that I might have some useful information for you concerning the fire lands." Itachi bowed respectfully to the Kazekage.

"Really? I did not send you to gather information on the fire lands." The Kazekage replied.

"Actually it more concerns the host of the Kyuubi. I have reason to believe that he may have been kicked out of the Leaf Village." Itachi replied not daring to move from his position.

"Arise. Now go on." The Kazekage said leaning forward now interested.

"My wife had some trouble with the babysitter since the children are sick. Well a blond haired blue eyed boy offered his services. He called himself Naruto. I admit I don't know if my guess is right or not but I do however remember that the Kyuubi was sealed in to a blond boy named Naruto. His only request was enough money for clothes to keep warm during the winter and some more food." Itachi replied as he stood.

"Thank you for this information Itachi you may leave if that is all." The Kazekage replied.

"Yes that is all the information I have at the moment. However the stores were closed when my wife got home last night there is a possibility he might return sometime today and go shopping for food and clothes." Itachi responded as he gave a respectful bow and left.

"Interesting perhaps the Kyuubi host will be easier to talk to than I thought." The Kazekage looked out towards the village.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Hello little brother. Would you care to join me for lunch?" A blond woman entered the office.

"Yes Temari that sounds like a good idea. But while we are out I would like to keep an eye out for a blond boy with blue eyes if possible." He answered as he turned around.

"Um sure." Temari said as she swung her fan on to her back.

**Elsewhere**

'It is not a good idea to return to the wind country so soon. So instead I will go to water country and see about finding work. Tomorrow I will put on a hinge and go back to Wind Country and do my shopping. That way I have all the money together. What do you think Kyu?'

"_**Sounds good to me kit. But don't forget to watch out the leaf village is in alliance with Water Country. So I suggest you put a hinge on today as well. Also avoid the ninja villages."**_

'Sounds good. But that will mean I can't use my ninja skill either doesn't it?'

"_**Oh you can use them just be very careful of anyone near by stretch all of your senses out today. Including the ones you have inherited from me."**_

'Okay sounds good.'

As Naruto got to the village. He noticed that there were many people walking the streets and the area seemed covered in casinos. After ten minutes of walking around Naruto realized that other than inns there would be no place to get hired for the day.

"_**Kit go in to a casino try the slots a few time and just relax for a few minutes."**_

'Okay but why?'

"_**I don't know why but something tells me to go there."**_

'Okay.' Naruto walked in to the casino right across from him silently sitting down next to a blond haired woman who had a black haired woman standing behind her holding a pig. Shrugging he put some money in to the slots and pulled down. Watching as the little cubes of numbers rolled around and landed on 777. 'Shit what does 777 mean? And what are those bells going off for?'

"_**It means you just won the jackpot kit. Be quite and try again."**_

'Okay' doing it again this time three cherries show up and some more coins fall.

**Ten wins later.**

"_**Kit come on we need to go we have miss big breast looking you up and down like you are a piece of meat."**_

'Okay I am out of here.' Naruto cashed in the coins and left quickly. Pocketing the money in a pouch that he had in a hidden zipper inside his coat while in the boys' bathroom. After leaving the casino he walked for a few minutes when he saw an old man running his way being chased by a large amount of other men. Jumping out of the old mans path he knocked over a hutch of items causing the other men who were chasing the one guy to trip and fall. Naruto felt a soft cloak engulf him and a hand cover his mouth.

At first Naruto panicked and wanted to fight but something about the way the person held him made him stay still. "_**His scent is familiar somehow."**_ Kyuubi told him as Naruto listened to the man talking.

"From what I saw the hutch tipped at the amount of weight on it. After all that front left leg is busted up and from the looks of it this right leg is also messed up. There was no black haired boy standing here the only one here was me and if you are saying that there was a man who knocked it over your implying that I did it." He said to the angry men standing outside of the cloak. His voice sounded board.

There were a bunch of unseen people muttering sorry as they walked away. After they were gone Naruto figured the person would let go of him. But the person didn't if anything his hand tightened on his mouth and Naruto felt a sharp prick on the arm barely having time to register the fact that who ever this person was stuck him with a needle before he lost all consciousness.

**Hours later**

"Ung my head feels like someone tried to rip it off." Naruto sat up and looked around he was back in his home at the cave. "How did I get here? Last I remember someone put a needle in my arm."

Noticing that Kyuubi wasn't talking he figured that she was asleep. Climbing out of bed Naruto noticed that he was in nothing but his boxers. Looking around for his clothes he spotted some clothes on the bookcase. But they weren't his. These were dark blue and black. Walking over to them he noticed that there was a note on top of them

'_If you're planning on going out in Fire Country or Water Country using a damn hinge don't wear something that gives you away Naruto. Quit taking your headband with you. You don't want someone else to notice that. It can draw unwanted enemies to you from both the Hidden Leaf and other Countries as well. Don't forget Wind Country is one of our strongest enemies and having that headband can cause you to be put to death and or cause another war with our village we already have enough problems with Rock Country._

_You're lucky I am your friend and just happened to be there when you knocked over that shit. I am not sure weather you were trying to get out of the way or helping the old man who got caught spying on women in the hot spring at the local inn. But please I beg you to be more careful I may not be there to help you next time. _

_I know your trying to make it on your own from the looks of your new home you are doing a damn good job of it. You are no longer a ninja of the Hidden Leaf so it is time to change your style. The colors black and blue will suit you much more and won't attract unwanted attention to your self. _

_We miss you in the village. We all pray you stay safe and love you very much. Don't worry about us no one will find out that I saw you. Take care of your self troublesome._

_Love you._

_Ps don't forget that Shikamaru gave you some different color sweaters. There is also money in the ninja gear pouch that Neji gave you. Take care. Also in the pants pockets of the black pants is some extra money for you to use. Sasuke said he will be using his snakes to bring you more food and money. _

_PSS the money that was in the ninja pouch inside your jacket is on top of the bag of clothes I bought you I put it inside a black bag with a red fox and a blue wolf on it. Nice load from the casino. Take care I love you._

"I know you can't hear me but thank you." Naruto said as he picked up the black clothes and put them on noticing that he must have been out for at least six hours. "Damn that drug must have been enough to knock out a half demon. Looking back in to the cave he noticed on the floor a bunch of papers scattered about. Going over and picking them up he realized they were pictures of the gang in the village and little notes scribbled on the back of the pictures. Telling him little details about the happening in the village.

Going back to the entrance of the cave he redid the hinge and headed to Wind County to buy some new clothes and food. "He defiantly had a point wearing orange will draw attention to myself and having my headband will as well. It is time to get more food and more clothes. Time to fully move on." Naruto entered the village again going to the first clothing shop he could locate.

After finding some shirts and sweaters that were dark blue and black he also picked out a couple of red and green ones. He went to search for a thick jacket. Locating the jackets he searched for one in his size. Finally finding his size he pulled them out one by one and looked at them finally choosing a dark green one as well as a blue one with red, black and white strips on the edges.

Now that he has shirts sweaters and two jackets he is off to find pants. After that shoes. After picking out ten pairs of jeans and long underwear and two pairs of shoes a pair of combat boots that had a blade hidden in the foot also a pair of boots that were mad to walk in snow. Naruto headed to the market to buy food avoiding the roman section but going to the meats section. Picking out some different types of meats he went and got some pasta's and sauces.

Before hitting the checkout he noticed men's hair dye picking up one of black hair dye he headed out. On his way out he bumped in to a blond woman carrying a large fan on her back and wearing ninja gear. "Sorry about that I seem to be a bit off balanced with all my bags." Naruto apologized

"Sure no problem. Want some help carrying those bags home?" she asked

"No thanks. I got it. After all I think your date would kill me if I took you away from him. But don't worry all joking aside I have it don't worry." Naruto took off before she or her red head date could say anything. He was out of sight before they could blink.

"That was weird that boy sure wasn't from around here. Otherwise he would have known that you are my brother and you're the Kazekage." Temari said as she continued to watch the direction that the boy had ran.

"I agree. But if I am not mistaken that boy means no harm to us so lets not worry about it. I am more focused on finding a blond boy. There is a chance that the boy is the host of the queen of the demons, Kyuubi." Gaara said as they walked down the street keeping an eye out.

Naruto had ran all the way home. "Hmm safe and sound for now. Hey Kyuubi are you awake?"

"_**Yeah I woke up while you were shopping. Damn what ever that jerk drugged you with gave me such a fucken headache. So what happened after you woke up?"**_

'Well who ever it was is from the hidden leaf village. And he took me back here took my orange clothes and left me a bunch of clothes that are black or blue some green ones I noticed but he also left me this note. I agree that I should change my style so I went to wind country and bought as you know a bunch of new clothes and more food.'

"_**Good and with this cave being created by demon magic it also holds the abilities to keep raw meats good and fresh for over a year as well as the fruits and veggies. So you have no worries about keeping food good. Now tomorrow we start your training to become stronger. I will teach you some different jutsu that are so powerful that even the forth Hokage himself would have fallen to his knees. So I suggest you eat and bathe and go to bed we will get up at dawn to start your training."**_

'Right sounds like a good plan.' Naruto put his new items away and ate some pasta with spam and tomato sauce (AN/ Spam casserole.) after eating he grabbed a long sleeved shirt and a towel before heading to the hot spring.

'You know Kyuubi I am surprised that I have that kind of luck in casinos.'

"_**I'm not I had a feeling that you would do good now hurry up."**_

'Right.'

**Okay this chapter is done. Tell me what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also just to let you all know I have two different ending for this story both already done and later on I plan to do a poll on them and have you vote on how the story ends but that won't be for a long time I can promise that.**


	8. Blizzard

Okay this is another SasuNaru

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_W__hispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter Eight**

**Blizzard**

**Hidden Leaf Village**.

"Damn this is so ridiculous. This is the sixth time in a matter of two week that I have ended up in the hospital from food poisoning. Hell I am the one that fucken cooked the shit this time. **Why the hell is Sasuke released from the hospital not having any more problems with the food poisoning in less than an hour but it takes me almost three days to get ride of it?**" Karma yelled at her nurse.

"Sasuke is a ninja and is trained to fight off the poisons also he has more skilled people to hell him. After all Sakura is his own personal nurse and her skill exceeds mine and every other nurse there is by ten percent. After all she is slowly training me when she has time. You will just have to learn how to cook better and deal with the poisoning in your body. After all Sakura is only a personal nurse here she **only **takes **ninja **patents." Ino replied smugly.

"**But she gave me that shot after I got bit by a damn mutt.**" Karma yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura took you then **because** it was a **ninja's dog** that bit you. It is her **job** to make sure that the dog **didn't** have **rabies**." Ino said smugly as she walked out the door.

**Sasuke POV**

'Hum that little bitch is getting smart. Soon she will notice that all the meats in my freezer are bad. I better think of a better way to torture her. Hum she spends a lot of time in her garden when I am not with her what if I use one of my snakes and make sure he is looking like a mere garden snake have him bite her that will put her in the hospital for a while if not kill her. There would be no way to prove that it was one of mine that bit her. Sounds like a good plan. Now to think about more important things like how my Naruto is doing.' He slammed hiss door to his apartment shut as he walked in to he bathroom slamming that one to.

'I envy Iruka being able to touch him and hold him that close, even if it was meant to be fatherly. If it had been anyone else I would have killed him for stripping Naruto. But he had a point Naruto needed to get rid of the orange clothes. I am glad that he took Iruka's advice and bought different colors.' Sasuke turned on the water for a shower.

I have noticed that it is starting to snow in the area he is I hope he remains safe and doesn't freeze to death. From what I can tell the cave he made his home is the home of Kyuubi it was made from demon power so I figure it can adjust the air inside the cave to be extremely warm to protect him.' he hissed as he stepped in to the water of the shower.

I can't believe it has been two months since he was banished. I miss him a lot. It is interesting to see how his training is going. He is learning so many new moves I can only assume that it is Kyuubi training him now. Some of those moves look like they should be deadly.' Sasuke closed his eyes as he rinsed the soap out of his hair.

'Now I guess I will put my second plan in to action he will stay invisible and wait until the little whore is in the gardens then he will strike.' Grinning Sasuke took a tomato out of the refrigerator.

**Elsewhere**

Naruto was working on learning a new move called exploding clone. By using a clone he could add more chakra in to it and make an explosion. Depending on how much chakra was used Naruto could only knock someone down or he could totally disintegrate a human body.

'Damn even in the snow I am sweating. Luckily I can't get sick; otherwise I would most likely have ammonia.' Naruto told Kyuubi as he jumped six feet back as he set off another clone.

**BOOM**

"_**Nice one kit. As you have figured out the more chakra you add in to it the larger explosion it makes. We will call it a quits for today and tomorrow we will start on the blood clone. It feels like there is a blizzard coming. You need to get in soon."**_

'Right sounds good. I want to eat and bathe but if there is a blizzard coming I won't be able to go to the hot spring. **Damn it.**'

"_**Don't worry kit after we get inside I will activate a little secret hot spring when we get there but you will have to be quick with your bath cause this hot spring is drawn on my power and my power alone."**_

'Okay sounds great.' Naruto ended the conversation as he took off running towards the place he had known as home for the past two months.

Smiling as he ran in he grabbed a large pot that he had bought before the snow set in and set it out side to catch the snow in. then he used a little chakra as he closed the opening to prevent the snow from getting in.

"_**You know at times I think you are lazy using a pan to catch snow to make water but at times like this I think it is a smart idea since thanks to the blizzard the river is going to be frozen tomorrow. We might skip training tomorrow and spend the day fishing that is if the blizzard is over at times we maybe in this cave for days straight thanks to the weather conditions around here. But for now let's get you out of those wet clothes and in to a hot bath then we can have some dinner."**_

'Sounds good.' Naruto said as he started a fire and put a bucket of snow on top to boil for some dinner.

"Amazing the water is perfect Kyuubi. Not like the hot spring outside which is too hot at times and other times not hot enough."

"_**Yeah kit the water outside is heated from an underground volcano and the weather affects it. This one is made to suit your body tempter and needs." **_To prove her point Kyuubi cause the force of the bubbles to push harder in to Naruto's lower back.

"Damn that feels!" Naruto arched in to the pressure.

**Next day **

"_**Well for now the blizzard has stopped. But let's not wonder too far or stay out for too long I doubt the complete storm is over yet. We will only go out to get more water and do some fishing but be ready to go at a moments notice kit."**_

'Right' Naruto said as he grabbed two buckets one for water and one for fish and started to head out.

Getting to the lake was easy it was always harder getting back to the cave because you have to go up hill going back.

"_**Okay now to break a hole in to the ice using your **__**rasengan that I taught you. Be careful to stay away from the opening as you do it you don't want to fall in."**_

'Right' Naruto started to gather his chakra.

**Not far away.**

'It is always so peaceful after a snow storm. The trees remind me of my little brother. How he loved this time of the year I remember how he used to say he was going to be the Hokage someday and he was going to be the world's greatest leader. Just like John had said. Jiraiya he is so different from John but yet he loves with all his heart. It can't be helped that he is a pervert like his farther. At least he makes enough money writing those novels that he can support my gambling habit. Another upside with him he doesn't complain once.' Tsunade smiled to herself as she continued towards the lake.

"Charka around here? According to my knowledge there is no ninja village near by. I better investigate.' Running forward she stopped at the edge of the frozen lake looking across she saw a blond boy with bright blue eyes using a move that she hadn't seen since her husbands student had pasted away.

Ducking down she watched with interest as the blond broke the ice and dipped a bucket in to the water pulling it back out and place it on the edge beside him. Her breath caught as she watched him multiplied the water in the lake to go up and offer fish to him. 'His skill is so different than most children around his age he reminds me of Jiraiya when he was younger. In fact if he had silver hair and brown eyes he would look exactly like Jiraiya did when we were younger. Could it be that this child is… no I got to stop thinking about that.' Angry with herself Tsunade quietly left the area.

**Hidden Leaf village**

Karma was pissed Sasuke had been helping Kiba and Neji with some training so she couldn't hang out with him. She was in her garden picking the weeds. "Thankfully no one was able to figure out the poison that had been put in all of the old mans food and drink. Otherwise they would have been able to link the sleeping herb to my garden. He had it coming no one defies me. I said I wanted Sasuke and I got him even though I had to kill to get what I want. Stupid old man he should have obeyed my farther and banished the demon so I could have Sasuke and he wouldn't have ended up dead. Ouch something bit me." She looked around and froze a pond seeing a garden snake looking pissed. 'Must have upset his nest' "Oops did I mess up your home some how? Ouch you stupid snake okay I will get away." She stood and backed away slowly since her leg was burning from the snake bite and so was her arm. 'I am going to call daddy and have him get someone over here to get rid of the…. I am dizzy. Funny what is the couch doing up on the ceiling? I don't remember putting it ….." Karma passed out from the poison and fell on to the floor.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke suddenly grinned as he dodged a kick from Neji but got kicked by Kiba instead.

'Perfect. The poison of the snake would be almost impossible to catch on to and the best part is he is very poisonous and she will be in pain till the very second she dies. Serves her right for being so damn annoying. Ouch! Shit I better watch out what I am doing. I will celebrate later when I am not two against one.'

"Hey Sasuke are you alright? It is not like you not to notice how close one of us were to you." Kiba helped Sasuke up off the ground.

"Yeah I am okay. I just have a lot on my mind today. I am annoyed about the mission I have to go on tomorrow but I am thrilled that I can get a way from the bitch. I rather die myself than be around her but it is not my life that is threatened it is Naruto's only reason why I put up with the little bitch. To be honest I rather be locked in a cave with Sakura and Ino instead. Also they are the two that is going on the mission with me tomorrow." Sasuke said as they headed back to the village.

"Yeah the bitch can get very annoying. But those two together on a mission with you might give you a real bad headache." Neji said as he left their side to hug Tenten. Afterwards Neji and Tenten walked off not even looking back.

"Hey Sasuke do you think Naruto would mind if I put the moves on Hinata? I mean I know he is not supposed to be coming back but still I don't want him to try to kill me for making a move on his turf. if you know what I mean." Kiba looked away nervously.

"I don't think he will mind. He and Hinata did call it quits before he left. I had heard that he became very possessive after I left. That he became so possessive that he could actually rival Neji and me in being possessive. Is it true?" Sasuke asked as he and Kiba stopped at the path to Sasuke's apartment.

"Um yeah Naruto nearly killed Shino when one of his beetles landed on Hinata's boob _'lucky bug'_ and he used his hand to pick it off her in front of Naruto." Kiba shuttered at the memory. "Well thanks for your input I got to go. Later."

"Later but did Shino have a death wish? Doing that in front of a girl's boyfriend. You are either very stupid or have a death wish." Sasuke smirked as he walked to his apartment he decided to use his snake to watch how Naruto is doing. Grinning he watched as Naruto used different moves to get fish.

**With Danzou**

"The villagers are hell. I can't wait till we find that woman who is next in line to take the position. But she and that husband of hers are both extremely hard to locate." As he walked in to his home looking around he noticed Karma wasn't in the living room. So he checked the bedroom she was laying on her bed. 'Must have had a hard day again. Those other ninja's are giving her hell since she started date the Uchiha.' Shutting the door he walked to the kitchen and made some tea.

**Elsewhere with Naruto.**

'Hey Kyuubi you have been really quite are you alright?'

"_**I am tired kit can you please keep it down."**_

'Um okay sorry about that.'

Naruto went back to fishing filling up the bucket with fish. Not noticing the sky had turned almost black. Feeling like something is wrong with Kyuubi she had told him she would keep watch but now she is sleeping. 'Must be the fact that she used her power to let me warm up yesterday.'

**With ****Tsunade**.

"The sky is getting really dark. I can feel from here that blond boy still hasn't headed home yet. There is a blizzard coming I better go make sure that kid gets home okay. I would never forgive myself if that kid freezes to death." She ran towards the river. She had gotten half way there when the snow started pouring out of the sky. As she approached the river she noticed that the boy was not around but she could still tell he was near by. 'Damn the tempter is dropping fast. Unless that boy uses teleportation there is no way he will make it back to his village.'

Using her chakra she ran across the still icy water. And started running up the path the boy had obviously taken. Following his trail she noticed that he must have fallen a couple of times his bucket of plain water laid down in a bunch of snow. Up the hill a little higher she saw the bucket of fish tipped and fish scattered everywhere. Continuing up the hill not more that six feet up she saw him lying in the snow. Running to him she noticed his clothes were soaked from sweat and most likely spilling water on him feeling his pulse she noticed it was weak.

'I got to get him home but I don't know what village he is from. Wait that bucket back there was from Wind Country. He must be from there.' Picking the blond up she teleported to the entrance of wind country.

"Come we will take you to the Kazekage and we will get him medical attention from his sister." The guard had said after noticing that this blond boy might be the one that the Kazekage was looking for.

Nodding Tsunade followed with out hesitation.

The Kazekage was talking with a blond woman when the guard led Tsunade in. "excuse me my lord but this woman entered the village the blond boy she is holding looks as if he needs medical attention." The guard made sure to keep it quite that he might be the child that the Kazekage was looking for.

"Thank you. You may leave." The young red haired Kazekage made a small hand movement and the young blond woman ran to Tsunade and took the child and placed him on the couch.

"I assume he is from this village? I am not really sure I found him in the snow the only village in the direction that he had been heading is this one sir." Tsunade made a small bow.

Temari had removed his clothes and was using some charka to check him over.

"I don't think this child lives in the village but he is welcome to stay. Here is some money for your trouble if you need a place to stay throughout the blizzard my brother can set a place for you at the local inn. Free of charge of course." The Kazekage said as he took notice that this boy was indeed the Kyuubi holder.

"That is not necessary I can teleport back to my hotel where my husband will be worrying about me. I did not tell him where I was going. But thank you for caring for this child." Tsunade took the money offered and left. Giving one last glance at the boy.

'He looks so much like Jiraiya could he possibly be my grandson? I wish I never allowed my parents to force me to give up my only child.'

**Flashback**

Jiraiya and Tsunade had been celebrating graduating the exams. Both were drinking from her parents' sake cupboard. Things got a little out of hand. She woke the next morning in her bed with Jiraiya naked. Two months later she found out she was pregnant.

Refusing to abort the unborn child her parents had agreed to allow her to carry the child but she had no choice but to give it up as soon as it was born. The orders her parents had given the doctors were that she was not aloud to see the child or to know the sex of it. It was to go straight to the children's home.

Unknowing to either the doctors or her parents she saw her child before it was taken away she noticed the blond hair and blue eyes. 'Just like me.' The child was covered with a blanket so she had not seen weather it was a boy or girl. After she had healed she was sent out of the village to finish her training away from the village away from the temptation of seeing her child away from Jiraiya.

Her parents had forbid her to tell him about the child. Twenty years later she told Jiraiya about the baby. Shortly after wards the two had married both trying to find out any information on the child but no one would tell them anything. Than there was the Kyuubi attack on the village and Jiraiya lost his student as he sealed the Kyuubi in his own son. He had chosen then to leave the village and have them start a new life out away from the bad memories.

**End flashback**

Tsunade walked in to her hotel room and hugged her husband. "Where were you my love?" Jiraiya asked as he embraced her in a strong comforting hug.

"Saving a bout fifteen year old boy's life." She mumbled

"Okay as long as you're safe." Jiraiya noticing his wife needed to be held he lead her to the loveseat next to the fireplace.

**With Sasuke**

"**Damn it! I lost him. That woman where did she take him? Is he okay? Gods I hate not knowing." **Sasuke threw any thing and everything he could get his hands on. He had seen Naruto stumble and fall in the snow for the sixth time but this time he did not get up. Just before he had teleported to his lover a big breasted woman appeared and checked his pulse and teleported away. There is no way to track where she went. Where she took him.

Once he calmed down he decided the only thing he could do is keep his snake in the cave till Naruto returned to the cave. "He will return there. He has to." 'Please baby be okay.'

**Okay this chapter is done. Tell me what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also I am looking for a Beta. If you are interested please let me know. **


	9. I have questions I want answers

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_W__hispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter nine**

**I have questions. I want answers. **

'It is so warm here. Where am I?' Naruto opened his eyes and quickly closed them his head was killing him. Forcing himself to reopen his eyes he looked around.

The first thing he noticed was he was in a bedroom fit for a queen. The bed was huge the fireplace had a nice sized fire going the room was decorated in light blue and had different fans decorating the walls. The comforter was navy blue.

Sitting up with great difficultly Naruto continued to observe the room there was three different doors one was open and he could see a sink so he knew it must be a bathroom. The other two doors were closed looking away from the doors he noticed the room was covered in windows. Underneath a large window was a seat with lots of blue very soft looking pillows.

Moving slowly so not to upset his headache even worst he slowly walked to the window. Looking down as he walked he noticed he was in some pajamas that were covered in fox prints. 'When did I get here? Who put this on me? Where am I? This is nothing like the rooms I have seen in the village. Hey Kyuubi are you awake?'

"_**Yeah but, I wish I wasn't. I am so tired I don't even know what is wrong with me. Where are we? How did we get here kit?"**_

'I was hoping you would be able to tell me. The last thing I remember is trying to find my way back home the snow was falling so fast and thick I couldn't even see in front of my face more than a few feet if that.' Naruto slowly walked over to the window looking out. Hoping to find some thing to tell him where he was.

The sound of a door opening prevented Kyuubi from responding to Naruto's words. Naruto had turned around to see who was coming in. wishing he hadn't since it made his head hurt worst.

"Ah you're awake finally. You have been out for over two weeks. Here I brought you some broth I can get you some normal food if you feel like you could hold it down. I am sure you have many questions but, before you start asking them, please have some food first. You have been quiet sick." A red haired male spoke out as he placed the tray he was carrying on to a table. Walking over to the stiff blonde boy and leading him to the chair. "Do you think you can hold some solid food down? Than I will get you some. Any request?" He said at the blonde boy's nod.

"No I don't have any request." Naruto said quietly while rubbing his head.

After the red head walked out Naruto sniffed the broth and after not detecting any poison he drank it up quickly as if he was starved. 'I have been out for two weeks? Man what did I catch?'

"_**Beats me. But whatever you caught affected me as well. But that red head is a host to a demon as well. If I am not mistaken he is the host to **__**Shukaku the one tailed raccoon demon or sand sprit as he is most often called. You might have to worry about him coming….."**_ the door opening again interrupted Kyuubi as the red head came in again with another tray full of different foods.

"I would have knocked that time but my hands are full and I might have scared you in to thinking I was attacking you if I channeled any of my chakra. Besides I didn't close the door all the way earlier. I most likely would have knocked it open if I had tried to knock. Anyway here I brought you a bunch of different types of food I am unsure of what you like." The red head said sitting the tray down in front of the blonde boy.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he continued to look at the red head and not pay attention to the food in front of him.

"Eat. I will answer you questions but you need to eat first. As for my name you can call me Gaara. After you finish eating I will answer any question you have but for now that is the only question I will answer till you eat." Gaara walked to the window noticing the blizzard was still going at full force.

**One hour later**

"Okay I am done eating Gaara now will you answer my questions?" Naruto had finished everything on the tray and walked to the window seat to sit next to Gaara.

"Yes I will answer what I can." Gaara said after shifting so he could look at the blonde boy completely. "But first may I know your name?"

"My name is Naruto. Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick Gaara." Naruto smiled at Gaara and offered his hand to him.

Gaara shook his hand and released it. "My sister was more the one to take care of you while you were sick she said you might be waking soon she had been feeding you chicken broth with herbs to help you feel better. But you might still feel really tired for a while. But why not ask your questions."

"Okay remind me to thank her when I meet her. My first question is where I am?" Naruto blushed realizing that a girl had been the one to care for him.

"You are in Wind Country in the Sabaku manor to be more précised." Gaara said with a small smile.

"Okay um second question. How did I get here?" Naruto was puzzled about the name Sabaku manor.

"Well some big breasted blonde woman brought you to the Kazekage tower I told her that I will care for you and she left you in my care. She figured that you lived in this village because it is the only village in the direction you were heading. But if I am right you don't live in any village do you?" Gaara decided to ask some questions himself more to find out if Naruto held any loyalty to his village.

"Um no I don't live in any village I go where I want live where I want. Um next question who's room am I in?" Naruto was uncomfortable answering questions about himself.

"This is actually a spare room my sister decorated. It is yours till you choose to leave and if you choose to leave, though I would like it if you would stay. What village are you from?" Gaara asked hoping to get more answers.

"Like you said I don't live in any village. Where I am from doesn't really matter since I will never return. I am living in a nice warm place. I am getting by alright. That is all that matters to me." Naruto smiled hoping to avoid any more personal questions.

"Alright Naruto I will be more blunt. I know already that you're from the Village Hidden in the leaves. I also know that you are the host to the nine tailed fox, Queen Kyuubi. What I want to know is did the village throw you out or did you run away?" Gaara kept his eyes on Naruto completely.

"How did you know I was from the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto slightly scared now stood up and backed away from Gaara.

"Simple you aided a family in my village the farther is marked as a traitor to your village. His family described you and your name to him he told me what knowledge he had. He had told me how bad the village treated you. What I fully want to know is do you hold any love for the village that beat you starved you for something that you can not control?" Gaara was blocking the door making sure Naruto could not run anywhere.

"I well I still have friends in the village. Please let me leave. I have done nothing to your village. I just want to be alone." Naruto was now in tears. Tears were falling down his face as he tried to get out the door despite the fact that there was sand blocking it.

Gaara put a hand on Naruto's arm. "Shh. I didn't mean to frighten you Naruto. I have no attention to hold you here against your will. However, I can not let you leave there is still a blizzard raging outside and you're still sick. I am not good dealing with others yet. Naruto, I will leave you alone if that is what you want, but until the blizzard is over and you are better I can not allow you to leave so you can freeze to death. I am a host of a demon myself Naruto. I know what it is like being hated and treated so badly. I only want to help you. I am actually trying to find the other demon hosts. Since you are one of the nine and so am I that means there are only seven left. Perhaps after you are better if the storm has not yet pasted you and I can spar or I can teach you so new moves? But how about for now you lie back down and get some more rest? Please believe me when I say I have no plans to hurt you or keep you against your will. I would like to be your friend Naruto." Gaara picked Naruto up and put him on to his bed. Naruto gave very little fight. After tucking him back in Gaara turned to leave. Allowing Naruto to rest and think about everything that was said.

Naruto was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had tried to put up a fight when Gaara lifted him up but his body was too weak from being sick.

**With Sasuke**

'Damn it. It has been two weeks and he still hasn't returned. That could be because of the blizzard. That woman might not allow him to return till the blizzard is over with. But I wish there was someway to now weather he is okay or not. Please be okay my love.'

The only thing that had made his day even partially bearable was the knowledge that Karma was in the hospital in constant pain and no amount of medicine could help. No one knew what happened to her the only thing she remembers is waking up in her bed in extreme pain.

It unnerved him that he had no idea where Naruto was or if he was okay. Iruka said that the woman he described was Tsunade a medical specialist also the one the counsel was looking for to become the fifth Hokage.

'If he is with Tsunade then at least he is safe. Hopefully she was able to help him maybe even get him back in to the village so I could be with him once again.'

**With Karma**

"**It hurts so bad it. My whole body is on fire please, I beg you make it stop. It feels like my insides are being ripped apart. Please someone I am begging you make it stop."** Karma yelled out but not even the best medic was able to stop the pain at all.

"I am sorry I have tried everything I can think of. It seems as if your body is destroying its self. Your body is preventing me from healing your organs. It is almost as if your blood is burning your organs making them brake down and disappear." Sakura said as she tried and failed once again to heal one of her organs. She was already royally pissed that she was forced to try to help this bitch under Danzou's orders but even she could not help her. 'Come to think about it Sasuke hasn't acted concerned about her mysterious condition or worried that he could have caught the same thing. And with the circumstances being so very weird since she had came home from the hospital from food poisoning and took a nap only to wake up being in paralyzing pain. He is upset about something. But I doubt it is from anything happening with her. Iruka said something about Sasuke not being able to track Naruto after a snow storm. But why do I get the feeling that Sasuke is the cause of her suffering? All well it is no concern of mine as long as he doesn't start having others suffer this way.' Sakura gave Karma a high dose of medicine and walked off.

**Okay I am cutting this chapter short. I need some help on weather to put in the way I had first written the story or not they way I had wrote it first is the cause of Naruto being sick is that he is pregnant. I am not sure if I should keep the original plot or not you choose by voting on my poll. I will keep it up for only a week. I would love your thoughts. Please no FLAMES. Also I am looking for a BETA if you are interested let me know. **


	10. I am What?

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_W__hispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter Ten**

**I am What????**

"Damn. Not again. Why the hell am I so fucken sick? Gaara what is wrong with me? Do I have ammonia?" Naruto asked as he returned to the bedroom after losing his lunch again. This has been going on for seven weeks now. 'I have been here now for two months now. This is really getting to me and I have no idea why the hell I am starting to put on weight.'

"No you don't have ammonia Naruto. Um do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?" Gaara asked as he watched Naruto sit back beside the window.

"You can ask but if I don't want to answer than I will say so." Naruto looked at Gaara with a small smile.

"Okay how long ago did you leave your village?" Gaara said watching Naruto's expression.

"Um about four months ago." 'I think.' Naruto took a sip of tea.

"Okay this one is embarrassing for me to ask. But have you ever in the last five months had sex with another male? I need an honest answer on that one cause it is the only way I can understand what is wrong with you." Gaara asked as he lifted his cup of sweet tea.

"Only once and that was the night before I left. But what does weather I have ever had sex or not even matter. He didn't give me some sort of diseases did he?" Naruto looked a bit scared.

"No he did not give you a diseases but he I guess you can say he left you with a virus a nine month virus." Gaara looked down his cheeks red as he spoke.

"A nine month virus? What kind of virus stays for nine months?" Naruto clearly not getting what Gaara was saying.

"Um okay well um you know that Kyuubi is a girl right?" Gaara said trying to think of the best way to tell Naruto the truth.

"Well yeah. I know that. But what does that have to do with anything even she doesn't know what is wrong with me." Naruto finished his tea and stood to get some more.

"Well um when this guy had sex with you um who um put his dick in who?" Gaara said going even redder than before. 'Shit why the hell does he have to be so fucken clueless? Guess I can't complain I would be the same way if the situation was reversed.'

"Okay that is a little more personal than I like to get but he was the one to put his dick in me." Naruto was as red as a tomato.

"Okay well I figured out what is wrong with you but since you're a guy this is hard to say. But um thanks to having the Kyuubi in you since your birth, you developed a few female organs called ovaries and thanks to that when your lover cam in you he got you pregnant. You're due in about four months." Gaara said bluntly

"_**Explains a lot kit. Oops."**_

"……"

Naruto fainted. Luckily Gaara caught him with his sand and brought Naruto to him. Gaara gently laid Naruto on the bed. Got a cold cloth and placed it on his forehead.

'Not exactly the response I would have preferred but most likely the same I would have done. I thank the gods that Shukaku is male so I don't have to worry about that. I wonder if he would be easy to seduce. I doubt it would be easy but it should not be impossible. He is alone and around this time is when the hormones go nuts when he will need someone. For now I will just be his friend. That is what he needs at the moment.' Gaara smiled softly and continued to watch Naruto as he slept.

**With Sasuke**

If anyone tried to come in to Sasuke's apartment they would be dodging more items than any type of battlefield could produce. Saying Sasuke was pissed is putting it mildly. There was nothing he owned that didn't get thrown in to the wall well expect the pictures of Naruto that he had snuck when he first returned to team seven. 'Damn it where the hell could he be? It has been almost two months since the blizzard. Is he alive? Gods please Naruto return to the cave soon. Even if it is just for a minute at least I will know you are alive. Please baby you are the only thing keeping me going. Please be alright. God's I am begging you let him be alright.' Sasuke finally stopped throwing things and fell to the floor crying while holding on to the most resent picture that he had of Naruto.

**With Sakura**

'Well Karma got what she deserved for blackmailing Sasuke that way. She was in constant pain till her death. Ino and I and Hinata are doing the autopsy to see if we can find out the cause of her suffering and hopefully find a cure. Though I know Sasuke was behind this somehow I hope there is no way to prove it was him. I don't want to know what Danzou will do to him. Gods he gave me such a headache because I couldn't save his daughter. There was nothing I could do. Well if I went to Sasuke there might have been something but I rather not face his anger right now. He had been in a fowl mood that I don't think there is anyone is a worst mood except maybe Iruka and Kakashi. Well Iruka cause Sasuke can't find Naruto with his snakes and Kakashi because Iruka won't give him any ass or dick which ever he takes. Ewe that is the worst thought that ever hit my head um gods I better think of something less disgusting but not to attractive either um Sasuke naked oops to attractive. Um Naruto naked. Hum? Not bad he does have a nice body….' Slam. Sakura was so caught up in thinking she ran in to a poll. 'Ouch damn I guess that is payback for daydreaming about my former team mate. Shit payback hurts. Did it have to hurt that bad?'

**Elsewhere with Tsunade **

Two male ninja's stood in front of both her and Jiraiya ordering them to return to the hidden leaf.

"You are joking right? No way in hell I have no desire to return to the place that caused me nothing but pain." Jiraiya snapped while pulling his wife to him.

"He is right we will not be returning there. There is nothing for us in the village and we only want to be by ourselves in peace. Now leave us." She yelled at them

"I am sorry but we have our orders. Either you two come willing or we arrest you and take you by force. You have a choice either the easy way or the hard way you two will return." The ninja on the right said as Jiraiya had let go of Tsunade as he got in to a fighting stance.

The one on the right smiled and said. "Fine we will do this the hard way." While keeping Jiraiya's attention on him the one on the left hit Tsunade in the arm with a drug to knock her out.

To his shock Tsunade punched her attacker and watched as he went through three walls and a window. **"Bastard you dare to strike me. You will be lucky if I don't put you in the hospital for the rest of your worthless life. Now as I said before jackass get the hell out of my fucken home now or I will throw you out."**

"We have no choice our orders are clear you have to return or have bounties put on not only your heads but that of your grandson as well." The ninja forced himself not to smirk as he knew he hit the right button.

**Back with Naruto and Gaara**

"Please tell me this is your idea of a joke Gaara." Naruto said as he slowly sipped his tea.

"I wish I could but I can prove to you that you are caring a child Naruto. But please tell me are you going to keep the baby?" Gaara asked as he helped Naruto stand to take him to a medical examination room.

"Yeah I will keep it. I could never give a child up in any way possible not even if it meant my life. But Gaara is there anything you can give me to stop the sickness? Can I return to my home at least to get my stuff if not to stay?" Naruto asked as he allowed Gaara to help him on to a table.

Naruto watched as Temari came in smiling as always. "So ready to see what you're little looks like?"

"Yeah I guess I am." Naruto said softly while putting a hand on his belly.

"You're most likely not far enough along to find out what the little one is but I can try to check." Temari smiled as she rubbed some cold gel on to his belly and put the probe on to him.

"…… what is that?" Naruto watched the screen with curiosity and awe.

"That right here is your child's head. This is the body and right here is a little hand. Down here you can see a little foot and here is the other one. You can see the little butt. Either it is too soon to tell or your baby is a girl not to sure yet. Give it a couple more weeks. Here you can see the sack that is protecting your child here are the eyes. I can tell right now that your little one is going to be small. So that is a good thing. Here I printed out the pictures so you can see your little one any time you wish. Want to hear the heart beat?" Temari asked as she set the sound to hear the heartbeat of the child.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled as he took hold of the pictures.

"Okay." Temari smiled as she noticed that Gaara had taken hold of Naruto's hand.

**Half hour later**

"Naruto you asked if you can return to your home to at least gather your things. Yeah you can return there but if you don't mind please allow me to go with you while you. I would feel better knowing I can protect you. I won't make you return but to be honest it is safer if you stay with me at least until the baby is a couple of months old that way you don't have to worry about going in to labor or having any unwanted problems. Also I guess you can say I like spending time with you. You're the first person who hasn't been afraid of me because of me being a host of a demon. Granted you were afraid that I would kill you when we first met but that was because my village and the hidden leaf are not on good terms. But you were not afraid of me because of me being a demon host." Gaara had turned away as Naruto changed in to some pajamas.

"Also the pills Temari gave you will help you get over the sickness and they will help the baby." Gaara covered Naruto up after Naruto climbed in to his bed.

"Thank you Gaara. I would like it if you came with me to get my things. When can we go?" Naruto smiled as he settled down to sleep.

"We can go after breakfast. But you got to dress warm." Gaara sat on the edge of the bed and softly started playing with the blonde locks.

"Thank you for being so kind to me." Naruto smiled as he leaned in to Gaara's touch as he fell asleep.

**During breakfast**

"Naruto be honest if the Hidden leaf ever asked you to return to them with no promise of being treated better would you return?" Gaara asked as he and Naruto ate breakfast on the window seat.

"Um to be honest I don't know. I mean I really like my freedom to go and do what I desire but I also really miss my friends." Naruto took a sip of his herbal tea.

"Tell me about your friends Naruto." Gaara mimicked Naruto with taking a sip of his tea.

"Well there is Sakura she was one of my teammates she can be loud and annoying. Also she has a temper and a half. If you get on her bad side anyone with out Kyuubi healing them would be in the hospital for at least a week. But she is a great friend and will without hesitation put her life on the line for her teammates and friends. Then there is Ino she also can be very annoying but she has become a true friend once she realized that no boy is worth loosing her best friend over. Hinata well she is shy quite very pretty and strong but she lacks self esteem. Kiba he is great him and I were always considered best friends and when it comes to loyalty guess I shouldn't be so surprised after all he is bonded to a dog. His clan uses dogs to fight with them. But he has a temper that can match Sakura." Naruto finished eating and headed out towards the cave as he spoke.

"Shikamaru he is cool very lazy but extremely intelligent. The only reasons his grades were so bad in school is he found it too much work to move a pencil. Choji is great loves to eat and talk. He is stronger than people think because he doesn't show his strength unless he is very angry. But he is most kind hearted person in his clan. Shino well I can't really say I know much about him he is shy and quite. But he is weird he is obsessed with bugs. He hides his eyes behind glasses. Neji he is strong and determines to fight his destiny. I love his hair. Tenten watch is great to spar against. She is a master of weapons." Naruto show Gaara around the cave as he started gathering his things while continued to talk acknowledging that Gaara only seemed to be interested in what he was saying.

"Lee well only thing I can say about Lee is don't get him started on youth. He is a good friend and a great person to spar with if you want to work on Taijutsu alone. But he seriously needs someone to give him a makeover he has the worst hairstyle known to man. Wears the ugliest color green and his eyebrows really need someone to pluck them. He is dating Sakura. To be honest I am surprised that she didn't give him a makeover when they first agreed to go out. Sasuke well he can be a total self absorbed prick. He is great to spar against and acts out before thinking of the consequences he could have lost my friendship because of that more than once. He hides his emotions and doesn't show them to anyone well I can't say that because he shows them to me and me alone. But he is a great friend and to be honest a great lover. I miss him the most. I miss my sensei as well but not as much as the others. My sensei Kakashi he well he is never on time. Always late by at least three hours. Always has his nose in a porn book. Keeps his mouth hidden underneath a mask and keeps his left eye covered with his headband. He shows favoritism to much and rarely takes the time to truly teach new moves. The only other person that I miss that could not be considered a friend is Iruka he was like a farther to me. He always took me out to eat he kept an eye on me and well he taught me how to cook and take care of myself." Naruto smiled as he sat on the bed "I am so tired after walking here. I really must be getting out of shape."

"No it is because of your current condition that causes you to be sleepy. Lie down and take a nap we got all day. I will wake you in an hour or so. Do you mind if I look at your books?" Gaara asked as he pulled the books from the bookcase.

"Go ahead." Naruto laid down and fell asleep.

**With Sasuke**

'Finally he is back. Thank the gods he is okay. Who the fuck is the red head? Wait a minute that read head is a sand ninja. What is he doing with Naruto? Hum it looks like Naruto is planning to leave the cave to go with him. Naruto better of not started dating that boy or I will kill the red head. God he is freaky looking. Wait a minute… did the red head say Naruto's current condition? Is he sick? Gods please let him be okay. The sand ninja most likely knows about Naruto being from the Hidden Leaf. So why would he risk having Naruto stay with him? Unless he is hoping Naruto will give information on the hidden leaf so he can help take over it. Not my problem. I don't give a shit about the village I will only warn Naruto's friends and I will leave fast. Hell I will happily give out information on the village if I can be with Naruto. Hum I better make sure my snake sneaks in to Naruto's pack while he is sleeping. No telling if the sand ninja will be able to see him or not. I pray not.' Sasuke was walking towards Iruka's with a glint in his eyes.

**With Gaara**

'Hum? That snake is a summoning snake, must be from one of Naruto's friends keeping an eye on him. That letter I just finished reading said that Sasuke will be sending his snakes to deliver messages, money and food to Naruto most likely that snake is Sasuke's and from the sound of things Sasuke is the farther to the child Naruto is caring. I think I would like to see how much loyalty Sasuke holds in his village.' Gaara stood up and grabbed the snake before it could hide in Naruto's backpack.

Walking towards the outer part of the cave he spoke softly. "I can tell you're a summing snake. I assume your watching over Naruto is that correct? Now listen well, I won't tell Naruto about you and I will allow you to come with us, however if I catch you anywhere your not supposed to be I will destroy you. Do I make myself clear? Sasuke." Gaara grinned as the snake nodded at his master's command and he walked back in to the cave and put the snake on top of Naruto's clothes. "We are going to the Sabaku Manor in Wind Country. Just incase you get lost somehow."

**With Sasuke**

'Shit. All well at least he is willing to let him stick around. Wait did he just say my name? Naruto must have spoken about me. I have no plans to be snooping around I just plan to stay as close to Naruto as possible. Sabaku Manor? if I am not mistaken that is where the Kazekage lives. He must work for the Kazekage. I remember from when I was with Orochimaru that the Sand village's Kazekage is a demon host. The host of Shukaku the one tailed raccoon demon or sand sprit as he is most often called so he must know that Naruto is a demon host as well. Not that I think he would care but it might be the cause of him allowing Naruto to live with him.'

**Okay this chapter is done. The poll is now closed, but I am opening a new one to tell which ending I should use for this story. So please vote. Tell me what you think. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also I am looking for a Beta. If you are interested please let me know. **


	11. The Truth about the massacre

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_Whispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Truth about the massacre**

**Sasuke PRO**

'It has been a month since Naruto returned to the cave and my snake went with him to the Suna. Why the hell is Naruto gaining so much weight? It is not as if he is eating any more than he used to. The red head Gaara I think Naruto called him said something about a doctor appointment today and now Naruto is walking through the village looking at baby items and often inquiring the price of them. I hope Naruto didn't knock up that blond woman who is always hanging around. Naruto is mine. I will kill the bitch if she touched my Naruto.' Sasuke launched his fist at Neji who easily dodged and came back with a kick to the chest.

"Your losing your focus again Uchiha is something wrong?" Neji asked as he helped Sasuke up off the ground.

"Yeah I am just thinking about Naruto. I miss him a lot." Sasuke turned as he and Neji walked back to the village.

**With Naruto**

'Hey Kyuubi do you think it is a good idea for me to remain with Gaara after the baby is born?'

"_**To be honest he has no plans to hurt you or deceive you in any way. But I do know for a fact that he has feeling towards you that are not just friendly. But it is almost time to get to your doctors appointment. You want to find out what your kit is don't you?"**_

'Yeah but can't you tell me what it is?' Naruto asked as he left the store.

"_**Um no I can't much to my dislike. Just like I have no idea weather it will be full human or half-breed."**_

'Human or half-breed?' Naruto stopped to grab a can of herbal tea before heading to the Manor

"_**Um Yeah since I unfortanly gave you the organs to make you get pregnant I have no idea if it will be full human like you and your lover or if it will have any demon traits."**_

'I see. Well I guess we will find out together than.' Naruto smiled as he was greeted by different people on the street.

"Yeah it should be a nice surprise for um us both."

'Is something wrong Kyu?' Naruto turned to hit the path leading to the Manor.

"Um no nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

'Because the way you are acting.' Naruto could see the Manor ahead and noticed two people walking towards him.

"No nothing is wrong I am just um excited to find out just like you are. Oh look there is Gaara and Itachi looks like they came to great us."

'Hey great.' Naruto smiled as he waved at both of the men. Not noticing the fact that he had a cloaked snake on his backpack.

"Hey Gaara, Hello Itachi how are you doing today?" Naruto smiled as he put his hand out to shake Itachi's hand.

"I am doing well naruto it is good to see you. How are you doing lately considering your condition?" Itachi asked as he smiled at naruto acknowledging that naruto had sasuke's summing snake on his pack. 'My little brother sure likes to keep an eye on the one he loves.'

"Aside from the constant hunger, the sore back, the swelling ankles, and the smell of certain foods making me sick I am doing just fine I am looking forward to finding out what it is." Naruto smiled as he placed his hand on his round belly.

"Speaking of which we need to go now otherwise naruto will be late. I will speak to you tomorrow Itachi." Gaara interrupted as Itachi had opened his mouth to say something.

"Of course Kazekage." Itachi said as he bowed low and then turned and left.

"Come on naruto let's get you in." Gaara smiled as he took noticed that the snake was staring at the path that Itachi took.

"Right I would like to change before we go to find out what it is." Naruto smiled back at Gaara.

"You know naruto that Itachi is considered a traitor in the hidden leaf do you know why?" Gaara asked as they walked towards the door.

"Um I had heard that he killed his family and left his little brother for dead. But some of the reports that I read in the counsel office were more detailed than that. What has he told you?" Naruto asked as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"Itachi actually became a ninja working for me three years before he killed his family. The counsel had decided to make something called the demon assassin by merging the youngest of the Uchiha clan and you to do it. But if their experiment went wrong it would not only kill you as it was supposed to it would have killed the Uchiha as well. So Itachi had planed to kidnap you and remove you from the Hidden leaf to protect both you and his little brother. Unfortunately Itachi was found out and they tried to kill him so he killed them leaving only his brother who he knocked out and gave a small cut on the arm to. Itachi never tried to kill his brother. I know because I was there during the whole ordeal. He made it look like his brother tried to fight him to make sure that his little brother didn't get marked as a traitor being mistaken as in helping with the murder. Itachi had wished things could have gone more peacefully but with the counsel involved if anyone stood against there plans they would be marked as a traitor. So he did the only thing he could do kill the ones who held the knowledge of the jutsu much to his and my dislike." Gaara had lead Naruto in to his room and turned his back as Naruto striped and changed his clothes.

"Wow. I had always known that the counsel hated me but if they really were going to kill me why didn't they after Itachi was marked as a traitor?" Naruto had thrown his pack on to the ground and threw his shirt and jacket on top of the snake unknowingly.

"I am not exactly sure I think they didn't out of either fear or hope. Fear of killing you and realseing the fox and hope that perhaps Itachi's little brother would unknowingly give them something with the Jutsu on it. But enough of that we need to get ready to head out to your appointment." Gaara had bent down and picked the clothes up off the ground deliberately grabbing the snake as well. After throwing the shirt in to the wash bin and hanging the jacket up Gaara turned and opened the door for Naruto.

"Okay. Oh Gaara thanks for everything." Naruto smiled as he and Gaara left the room.

"It is my pleasure to have you here with me. Are you excited about finding out what it is?" Gaara acknowledged the snake shift his head to the side.

"Yes I am very excited."

**With Sasuke**

'So that is what really happened that night. If they had planed to use the youngest of the Uchiha's then that would have been me. It makes since now why Itachi never truly hurt me he didn't kill me because he was trying to protect me. When he threw the blades at me he didn't bother to aim anywhere vital. Makes since why Itachi and farther were arguing all the time.' Sasuke had started walking towards his house while watching what was going on through the eyes of his snake that was wrapped around the red heads arm.

**With Naruto**

"Hey Temari! How is it going?" Naruto asked as he bounced in to the room and took off his shirt.

"Hey Naruto it is going just fine for me. So any more weird cravings?" She smiled as she watched Gaara lift Naruto on to the bed.

"Yeah last night I wanted chocolate ice-cream with hot fudge sauce and sweet pickles." Naruto gasped as he felt the cold gel hit his round belly.

"The ice-cream sounds good the pickles yuck. Oh… this is…..surprising." she said while looking at the monitor.

"What. What is surprising? Temari what is going on?" Naruto showed that he was a bit unsettled.

"Nothing is wrong calm down. I am going to show you what is surprising just give me a minute." Temari smiled as she moved the monitor so Naruto and Gaara could see it.

"Okay here is a head here is one of the little hands and here is the butt now if we look here we can see that this is a boy. However if we move this over here you can see another little head and here is another little hand and here is its butt now if we look here you can see that this one is a girl. Congratulations you're having twins Naruto."

'Did you know about this Kyuubi?'

"Um no why would you think that? Okay yes I did know okay happy now?"

"…….." Naruto fainted.

**With Sasuke**

'Shit I got him pregnant? Wait he is a boy. How the hell...' Sasuke ended up passing out.

"Man Uchiha you are so troublesome. I should leave you here to get hounded by fangirls, but I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. You are so paying me back Uchiha." Shikamaru picked up Sasuke and brought him to his house. While walking he noticed a very pretty black haired woman walking with a big breasted woman and a white haired man all three were followed by two male ninja's. 'Hmm? Cute chick. To bad girls are way too troublesome to chase after. If they weren't so much trouble I would actually chase that one. Wonder who the big breasted woman is? Who cares she would be way too old for me. Also she is not half as pretty as the black haired woman in the purple skirt.'

**Okay this chapter is done. Don't forget I still got a poll going on. Which ending do you want to hear? Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also I am looking for a Beta if your interested let me know. I no longer have a computer at home so I am doing all my work on my stories at the library. I hope to do at least one chapter a week lets keep our fingers crossed. Also Happy THANKSGIVING EVERYONE.**


	12. plotting and planning

Okay this is another SasuNaru. If you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai then you don't have to read this you know, back buttons are very useful.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from this fic whatsoever. But I can still wish.

_Whispering_

_**Kyuubi (Fox) Talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter twelve**

**Naruto POV**

**Plotting and planning**

'Let's see I am now seven months along and I am now on bed rest. Too much of a risk of losing the babies. I wish this fucken month would hurry up. My back feels like I had a ton of bricks fell on it. My belly is so fucken huge that I can't even see my feet. I am always craving something weird. The only good thing that has come out of this is that Gaara spends a lot of his time with me and bringing me what ever I want to eat.'

"_**Quit complaining Kit the month is almost over. But I think they might want to do a c section with you sooner than they planned. Much longer in here and the kits will be in danger. But don't worry you still have a couple weeks before you have anything to worry about. Anyways what are you planning on naming the kits?"**_

'The boy I am naming Ryu. The girl I am naming Haku.'

"_**Haku isn't that the name of the boy who died after fighting you and asking you do you have someone to protect? And Ryu means Dragon you know?"**_

'Yeah Haku inspired me to fight even harder to protect my friends. And yeah I know that Ryu means Dragon.'

"_**Okay get some rest Kit you are going to need it trust me."**_

"Sure Kyu."

**Hidden leaf Village.**

'these past couple of months have been weird and sometimes funny I had a hell of a time preventing my self from dropping to the ground laughing as the new Hokage beat the shit out of Danzou as soon as she was fully named Hokage. It was thrilling to watch him suffer after wards as well. I found out that Naruto is her grandson and another reason she beat him so badly is because he had not only kicked Naruto out of the village but he also put a death warrant out on him. Luckly I keep a real good eye on him and I know he is safe. I hope the new Hokage decides to skin him alive and then put him in a salt water tank. That would be very entertaining for me. Though somehow I doubt it will happen and with the rest of the counsel trying to remove her now that she has place some new laws around. They aren't too happy about her being here. From what I understand she has no wish to be here and to be honest neither do any of Naruto's friends.' Sasuke smirked to himself as he walked down the road heading to the training grounds looking to the left Sasuke wished right away that he had kept looking ahead instead. Since seeing Shikamaru in a deep lip lock with the assistant of the Hokage. Looking to the right Sasuke almost threw up seeing Hinata and Kiba in a total make out session. 'Wonder how Naruto will really feel about that? Doubt he would really care too much. Though he might be a little hurt seeing how easy she gave up on him. But who cares he is mine now.'

**Back with in the Suna.**

'Lets see I already have three of the hosts of the tailed beasts on my side not counting myself or Naruto. I think it would be easy to get him to agree with the alliance and taking out the Hidden Leaf village. I think if I work it right I can even get Naruto to be the one to lead the battle to bring the destruction of the Hidden Leaf. All it would take is the promise that his friends and lover will remain safe. If I am not mistaken I think Sasuke at least would be more then willing to betray the village. I will grab his snake that he has watching over Naruto and talk to him about coming here for the birth of the kids. Hum? It is almost lunch time I should be able to grab the snake after Naruto eats and falls asleep.' Gaara smirked as he stood and went to get some food for Naruto.

**Later that night**

"Okay now that we are alone Sasuke. I would like to talk to you about some things. As you already know I have an extreme dislike for the Hidden Leaf village. In fact you are most likely already know that I plan to destroy the village. I plan to get you and all of Naruto's friends out of the village long before hand. Infact I would like your help in bring the village down. Thought I would give you something to think about. On another topic as you know Naruto is pregnant with your children. I am sure you would like to come to see there birth am I correct?" Gaara paused as he watched the snake nod his head as his master instructed.

"Good. My sister Temari is planning on doing a c section in the middle of next month. I would like to have you here a couple of weeks early. Do you think you can find a way to leave the village with in two weeks?" Gaara didn't know how the snake would answer if Sasuke didn't know how to communicate with others through the snake.

"I know I can do it. Also I have no problem helping you take out this village only reason I am here is for Naruto. Just tell me what you want me to do. I betrayed the village once for power and I will gladly do it again. Being with Naruto is my only concern.

And as to your plans to get Naruto's friends out of the village I can most likely arrange it so they all come with me if you would like. None of them are happy in the village anymore." The snake spoke in Sasuke's voice.

"Good I wasn't sure if you knew how to talk through your snake or not. As to you helping me take out the village any information you can get me on the defenses of the village the straight of the high ranked ninja's any information would be useful. If you can get Naruto's friends out of the village with you than it would be a lot easier to plot everything out." Gaara smirked.

"That would be easy to do. But one thing you should know the counsel put a death warrant on Naruto so please watch out and protect him." The snake said again.

"Thank you for that information I will keep an extra eye out. And post extra guards around the area. I will inform your brother to meet you and any one else you can bring with you at the cave where Naruto had stayed in exactly eighteen days how does that sound?" Gaara took a drink of his tea.

"Perfect I will meet him there. And tell my brother I said hi." Said the snake.

"Will do. Now let's get you back to Naruto. I have a lot of work to do." Gaara put the snake on his arms and headed out the door.

'Too bad that having him here will help me gain influence over Naruto enough to help me take out the village. It means I will just have to give up on winning Naruto over.' Gaara frowned a bit as he walked in to Naruto's room where Naruto was sound asleep.

_**Sorry that I am ending it here I had planned on another seven pages but I figured you guys have waited long enough. Hope everyone had a great holiday. Please review NO FLAMES PLEASE. Will have next chapter up asap.**_


	13. GoodBye Hidden Leaf

Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Naruto but I can dream that I do.  Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking Whispering

**Chapter thirteen **

**Goodbye Hidden Leaf**

Hidden Leaf Village

**Sasuke's POV**

The counsel has been getting really strict lately with new rules almost every day and almost all of the ninja's are getting pissed on the majority of the rules. They have now fixed it so Sakura and Lee can't marry and the marrying out side of your clan rule has come around Neji and Kiba also Hinata and Tenten are pissed about that one since Kiba and Hinata are dating and Neji and Tenten are dating. Kakashi and Iruka are pissed about the same sex relationships being forbidden. I have been talking to Naruto's friends they are talking about leaving the village once and for all cause they are sick of these new rules that are being put up every other day it seems. The newest one that has me even more egar to get the hell out of here is now ninja's have one year to find a spouse or the counsel will choose one for them. hell no I will not marry no bitch.

With the rest of Naruto's friends wanting to leave as well the timeing is perfect. The fifth Hokage still has just under a week before the counsel can remove her and I can get her to sign my release forms to allow me to leave the village without having a warrant placed on my head for betrayal. And much to my luck I have Hinata and Sakura as well as Ino and Tenten on my heals as I head to her office to get the permission slip signed since as far as the girls are concerned they are going with me to find Naruto.

Kiba has been stepping on my heals since he found out that Hinata is planning to come as well. At least I won't have to hunt them down later. I won't have to worry too much about drawing attention to myself since having girls chase me is normal but me trying to hunt them down will catch unwanted attention.

Lets see every one of Naruto's friends know that Naruto is pregnant that means that the whole rookie nine and Guy sensei's team know that Naruto got pregnant and Iruka also Kakashi though he has been making remarks about after being with Orchimaru he'd think I would have known that Naruto could get pregnant and would have been smart enough to wear protection.

Speaking of Naruto he has been in bed a lot lately and is eating the weirdest things I have seen. The red head Gaara spends a lot of time with Naruto in fact he is in Naruto's room almost all day chatting with Naruto. Damn I am jealous I don't want any man in Naruto's room let alone sitting on Naruto's bed but me.

The only up side is I get to hear more about the massacre on my brothers Point of view since he is often in Naruto's room talking about the reasons he started serving the Kazekage wow I never thought my brother would fall in love and be willing to kill anyone who stood in his way of marrying the girl. Let alone he worked out a deal with the Kazekage to make sure I was protected. His best friend found out about the fact he was working for Gaara and my brother killed him to protect his secret. And me.'

'Hmm. On another note Gaara wants as much knowledge on the defenses of the Hidden Leaf as possible. Hmm this will be too easy. Tomorrow morning I will locate Atoli. All I will have to do is flirt with her and I will have all the information on the guard and patrol's on a scroll in her exact words thanks to a jutsu that Orchimaru taught me. And as for all the entrances to the village I can get in to the counsels office and get the blueprints for the village and it should have all of them located on it. I can copy the blueprints using another jutsu that Orchimaru taught me. As I said before this will be too easy.

End POV

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata yanked his arm stopping him from running in to a poll. "Are you all right Sasuke?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah just thinking and lost track of where I was walking. Thanks for making sure I didn't hit that." Sasuke gave her an uneasy smirk. Then looked around at the others. To his surprise the rest of the rookies and team Guy were now following him to the Hokage's office.

"You know that I will take you all with me so why are you all following me to the Hokage's office?" Sasuke said annoyed that Kiba had once again stepped on him and had shoved Kiba off his foot again.

You know Sasuke you are so troublesome. The girls are worried that you will forget or decide to leave without them and well the rest of us decided to be less troublesome and make sure we have the information so no one has to make a scene and hunt anyone else down. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he helped Kiba off the ground.

"Makes since but how can you call me troublesome? You try having dog breath here stepping on your heals every two seconds and see who is the troublesome one." Sasuke turned and left heading towards the tower. The others raced behind him.

"Kiba watch your feet make sure you don't step on him again." Hinata warned

"Kiba if you piss him off and he decides to leave without us I swear you are going to be wishing you were never born." Sakura snared as she got on Sasuke's other side.

"At times it is better to just obey and ask questions later. Mainly if the one giving the orders is as scary as my Sakura blossom." Lee said as he jumped to catch up to Sakura.

"You said it." Neji and the ones left behind with Kiba said as they moved to catch up.

Hokage's Office

"Okay I want everyone to be quite. … Good. Now Sasuke let me get this straight you want me to grant you the ability to leave the village with out having yourself marked as a traitor?" Tsunade said as she messed with her sake bottle.

"That is correct Hokage. And in exchange I can give you the exact location of your grandson Naruto or better yet I can lead you to him. Which is also why they are behind me they are Naruto's friends and know that I plan to go to see him as soon as I am allowed to leave. They wish to travel with me." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"I understand that thanks to the Kyubbi being in my grandson you got him pregnant am I right?" Tsunade asked as she poured two cups of sake and placed one in front of Sasuke.

"Yes you are correct Hokage. He is caring twins and is due soon I wish to be there for their birth." Sasuke picked up the glass and spun the liquid around in the cup.

"That is understandable. However as I am sure you are aware of the counsel has put a bounty on his head and I am unable to remove it. If you leave the village with them knowing, they will most likely have you followed and then you will lead them right to Naruto and your children. The counsel will have him and those kids killed on sight. How would you be able to avoid it?" Tsunade asked as she mimicked Sasuke.

"Simple if anyone of the village is caught in or near Wind country boarders the Kages of Wind Country will take it as an act of war. I will simply tip off the boarder guards that there is a possibility that they will try to come near the boarder." Sasuke smirked as he said that.

"And how would you be capable of getting past the guards with the rest of us?" Tsunade asked her eyes showing her curiosity.

"To be blunt the Kages already know I am planning to go there to see the birth of my children I already have permission to enter their lands. I can easily bring you all along with me. They won't ask they already know that I am planning on bringing Naruto's friends will be with me." Sasuke smirked knowing he had won his freedom.

"Very well you win. I will sign the papers to allow you to leave the village at will. However you must wait for me to go to Naruto. I will also grant the rest of you the okay to leave." Tsunade smiled and held her glass out with a smile. "To seeing Naruto."

Sasuke smiled and taped his glass to hers.

"We will leave at midnight in three nights also no one out side of this group here is to find out what is going on do I make myself clear?" Tsunade asked as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Yes Hokage." Everyone replied. And one by one they filed out the door mentally making plans to pack and be ready to track Sasuke to make sure he doesn't decide to ditch any of them.

As Sasuke left he put on his normal glare at his fan girls who were standing right outside the entrance to the tower.

'Now to start putting my plan to get as much information as possible for Gaara. Lets see I can sneak in to the Hokage's office tonight and copy the information on the black opps that guard the area. As well as get all the information on all the higher up ninja's. Also getting the information on the prison inmates and guards might be a good idea. Actually I will just send my snake clone to do my work for me. I will send a snake to the counsel's office to get the blue prints. I will flirt with Atoli in the morning. I should have no problem getting the extra information I need from her.

After I leave this disgusting village I won't ever have to look at another slut or bitch of a fan girl again.'

**Three nights later**

'Thank the gods tonight at midnight we leave. I have had everything already pack for two days now. But I guess I better make sure. All my weapons? check, all my clothes that Naruto helped me find after I came back from the sound? Check, pictures of Naruto and me? Check, all known Uchia clan marked scrolls? Check, the information for Gaara? Double check. Good now all that's left is to keep counting down the seconds till we meet at the gates Atoli may have been very informative and the information is useful for Gaara but now she is driving me up the walls. She honestly thought I would go to bed with her after one half-ass date. Yuck I wouldn't go to bed with her even if I had a billon dates with her. Why can't those fan girls understand that I am gay I will never be interested in them?

I look forward to seeing Naruto. Though I am not looking forward to the trip with so many loud mouth people. It is almost time to leave the apartment I better get changed.'

End POV

Sasuke changed in to a pair of solid black clothes and a solid black jacket with a hood. After getting fully dressed he grabbed his backpack and slipped out the window to make sure any fan girls camping out side his door again didn't see him.

Kiba POV

'It is almost time to leave. I wonder what Naruto will say when he finds out I am dating Hinata. Will he even care? After all he and Sasuke seem to have hooked up considering Naruto is pregnant with Sasuke's children. I am hoping that I can convince Hinata to marry me once we are in Wind country. I know her farther said she is not allowed to marry me but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I think I have Neji on my side on that one. Well it is time to head out.'

End POV

Kiba zipped up his jacket and put his bag on and grabbed Arkamaru and slipped out of the compound.

Hinata POV

'I got everything already packed. But I can't help but feel scared about leaving like this. I know Kiba is scared about how Naruto is going to respond to finding out that Kiba is dating me now. But I don't think Naruto will care. He is with Sasuke now. Even though I shouldn't be surprised I still feel hurt that I know that only hours after Naruto and I broke up he had gone to bed with Sasuke. Neji said it is natural for Naruto to turn to Sasuke for comfort and he always knew that Naruto was in love with Sasuke by the way Naruto responded to Sasuke's betrayal. Neji said Naruto is fated to be with Sasuke. Oh Neji is here now must be time to go.'

E**nd POV**

Hinata grabbed her bag and slid out the window.

Neji POV

'As I watch Hinata climb out the window I realize how hard this must be for her. She has always tried so hard to earn her fathers love and he will never accept her. I hope dog boy has enough brains to marry her while we are gone.'

End POV

Neji kept his guard up all the way to the gates and still kept watch while waiting for the rest of the group to show.

Sakura POV

'Ino and Lee are here with me the three of us decided to go together to the gates. I am leaving my mom a note telling her that Lee and I are planning to marry in another village since the counsel refuses to allow our marriage. Because of something so stupid as Lee not being able to use charka. They say they don't want any more children who can't use charka. They act like that is all that matters in this village that it doesn't matter about being in love. Mom knows I plan to run away and merry him she believes in following the heart. I wish she could be there for the wedding but she can't at least Naruto will be there for it and Lee wants Naruto as his best man since Naruto was the one who hooked us up. Well it is time to go.'

End POV

The three of them grabbed their bags and slipped out the window. Not noticing the watchful eyes of Sakura's mom. "Be careful my little one be happy. Good bye." She smiled and closed the drapes allowing the tears to run down her face.

Shikamaru POV

'Well now that some of us is here waiting on Sasuke and Kiba and the girls and Lee I can rest some cause it is going to be a long night. Hum? Shizune is here forget resting I have better things to do.'

**End POV**

**Tsunade POV**

'It is almost time to leave this hellhole. I am looking forward to seeing my grandson. I never want to see this cursed village again. Well it looks like the others are finally here now we can go.'

**End POV**

**Choji POV**

'Oh man I am looking forward to seeing Naruto hope he has more food. Did I bring enough food? What will I do if I run out? Well Naruto had to fend for himself so I guess I can as well. Oh good Sasuke is finally here now we can go.'

End POV

As Sasuke and the girls approached the gate Kiba showed up on the left side of Sasuke and smiled. Tsunade made the sign to be quite and follow her and started out in a full run.

As the hours passed Sasuke soon took the lead. No one making a sound as they jumped from tree to tree. Around sunrise Sasuke slowed down for them.

"Okay we are far enough away from the village now do you guys want to rest some or keep going?" Sasuke asked as he took a drink of water.

"It would not be wise to stay here to long it is dawn our families will be waking soon and will find out we are gone the counsel is sure to find out and send some one after us pretty soon. I say we keep going non-stop till we get there. As troublesome as that is." Shikamaru said holding his girlfriends hand.

"Agreed" Neji said as the rest of the group nodded.

"Then has everyone caught their breath and gotten something to drink? Good then lets move out." Sasuke said after receiving a bunch of nods.

Kakashi POV

'It is odd to see Sasuke as such a leader. His only focus lately has been Naruto for months now. Well I can't say I blame him after all he finally got Naruto in bed and then Naruto has to leave and then he finds out Naruto is caring his children. And he has had to wait for so many months to get to see him. Now we are on our way about damn time.'

**End POV**

**Iruka POV**

'I finally get to see him again. Hopefully he won't be mad at me for knocking his butt out when I last saw him. Lately Kakashi has been even more supportive of me since I have been so emotional since I found out Naruto got pregnant. I still want to kick Sasuke in the ass for it. If it weren't for Naruto I would have killed Sasuke but I know Naruto would have been hurt if Sasuke died on him. Even more hurt if he found out I was the one to kill Sasuke. The village has lost a lot of it's former glory now that the counsel is running things. They already lost quite a number of ninja's because of the new laws aginst same sex relationships.'

**End POV**

**Jiraiya POV**

'I finally get to see my grandson and I am wondering how will he respond? How will he feel about the fact that I was never there for him? Will he accept me as a teacher to him? So many questions I want to ask. I am sure he will have lots for me as well.'

End POV Tenten POV

'I have never seen Sasuke look so serious nor have I seen Neji look so emotional. I have been trying to get Neji to agree to marry me. But his uncle won't allow it maybe now that we are away from his uncle maybe Neji will agree to marry me. A girl can hope. Can't she?'

End POV

"Okay how about we stop and rest for a while the girls are looking like they are going to pass out?" Kiba pointed out to the rest of the group and motioned to Hinata. True enough she looked ready to pass out. The group agreed to rest for two hours and move out again.

Shino POV

'I have my beetles around the area keeping watch for us. I don't really know why I am coming along Naruto and I was never close. In fact I know Naruto thinks I am weird. But at the same time I am drawn to the idea of going to see him. I think it is because my teammates are going and most likely going to marry while they are in Wind country. All well better get some rest myself.'

End POV

After a two-hour nap the group set out again. It was near sunrise when Sasuke decided to ask something that has been on his mind.

"Hey if you two are Naruto's grandparents why didn't you take him instead of having him be alone all the time?" Sasuke asked as he jumped from tree to tree.

"I never knew about him. My parents made me give up my child at birth I never saw weather the child was a boy or a girl. The third Hokage wouldn't help me find my child either. I only found out that I had a boy and that my son became the forth Hokage and died sealing the fox in his son when I took the title as fifth Hokage." Tsunade said as she blinked back the tears.

"Sorry for bringing it up but just to warn you Naruto will most likely want to know the same thing." Sasuke said as he landed by a river to fill his canteen up.

"I know. Is there any way you can tell me what he looks like? How he acted? What kind of ninja was he?" Tsunade asked as she did the same.

"Yeah I can tell you."

Well this chapter is done. Sorry it is so short but I have to get to work soon. Please let me know what you think any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	14. Welcome to the Suna

Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Naruto but I can dream that I do.  Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking Whispering

Chapter 14

Welcome to the Sand Village The cave

"Okay here we are. This is the location that we are supposed to meet him." Sasuke said as they walked around the area he noticed a charka signature off to the west of them hidden among the trees. 'Hum? Why do I think I am suppose to go over there alone?'

"Why don't you all rest up while we wait for him? I will got to the lake over that way and try to catch some fish for us." Sasuke turned to leave

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Your not planning on ditching us are you?" Sakura asked as she watched the way Sasuke turned to look at her.

"No I am not trying to ditch you but I do think you guys should rest up. It is another couple hour walk to the village. Also there is a hot spring up that way here I will have my snake lead you to it that way you ladies are clean when we meet the Kazekage. I also suggest that the rest of you guys also relax for a bit. Neji if you want to help so much do me a favor and start a fire." Sasuke turned and left.

Sasuke POV

'Gees they are getting annoying. You would think that after a week on non-stop traveling they would be tired. But no they are afraid that I would ditch them. If I wanted to ditch them I would have done so long ago. I can feel that charka signature coming from this way.'

Pushing back some branches Sasuke felt his heart jump as he watched his brother gather fish from the riverbed.

"You going to stand there with your mouth hanging open little brother or are you going to help me get you and your friends some food?" Itachi asked as he continued to gather fish without looking up.

"It has been a long time Itachi. How did you know I wouldn't attack you for what you did to our family?" Sasuke walked slowly to him.

"I can see the snake of yours watching your pregnant lover. I know for a fact that you have heard the truth behind the massacre. I did it not out of orders but to protect you and Naruto. I could not believe that our farther was willing to sacrifice you like that. I loved you and I wanted to make sure that you were protected even if it meant making you hate me." Itachi smiled at Sasuke offering him a bucket of water.

"So both you and Gaara can see the snake but Naruto can't?" Sasuke took the bucket and stood near the river as he started gathering fish himself.

**End POV**

**Back at the cave.**

"Kakashi, Neji I want the two of you to follow him find out what he is hiding." Tsunade said as she joined the girls at the hot spring.

"Understood." Both of them quietly followed Sasuke down to the river both freezing up as they listened in on what the brothers were saying.

"Yeah only lord Gaara and I can see the snake because we are trained to see things that are not normally seen among ninja's" Itachi said as he stopped filling the bucket and sat to talk to Sasuke.

"I understand that you killed our family to protect me but why did you start serving the Kazekage?" Sasuke asked as he finished filling the bucket.

"I took a serious blow to the head and fell twenty feet off the side of a cliff and was near death when a young woman found me stuck in-between some rocks in the river. She saved me. Nursed me back to health. While she was doing that I fell in love with her. When I found out that she was of the Sand village I was worried since she had told the Kazekage about me. I found out that he was a demon host and wanted a spy to keep an eye on the host that was in the hidden leaf. I agreed in exchange for her hand in marriage. They agreed right away. The Kazekage told me about a jutsu that is known by my family he wanted me to make sure they don't use it to kill the host of the nine tailed fox. I went through some forbidden documents and came across the counsel's plans. I left and told the girl that the Kazekage sent to relay information between us. My best friend saw me leaving the tower at night and followed me. When he heard what I was saying he attacked me. I killed him by knocking him out and drowning him. I was skilled enough to make it look like suicide some older members of the counsel saw through it and started having me investigated." Itachi stopped to take a drink of his tea that he had bought from the village and handed Sasuke one.

"The Kazekage asked me how far was I willing to go to protect my little brother and I told him as far as necessary he told me what to do and I did it. There was no other way to protect you Sasuke nothing short of kidnapping you from the village would have protected you and then you would never of fallen in love with Naruto. Not a day went by that I didn't wish there was some other way without killing our family I couldn't destroy the documents cause our farther had them memorized." Itachi waited for Sasuke to say something or lash out and hit him.

"I had always known that father didn't love me and to be honest after hearing Gaara tell Naruto about the massacre I went and looked inside the counsels chambers and searched through their papers and found the papers that Naruto mentioned to Gaara after reading them I realize now why farther even bothered to teach me how to do the fire ball jutsu. I always wondered how come no one in our clan ever seemed to acknowledge me as anyone but your younger brother. You were the only one in the whole clan that ever cared about me. And now I know why. But what I don't know is why did it have to be me that they used for the jutsu?" Sasuke said as he opened the bottle of tea and took a long drink.

"In order for the jutsu to work the two people that are combined need to be close to the same age. Give or take a year. The counsel could not get any other clan to agree to using one of their own kids and Naruto was the youngest in the orphanage." Itachi said standing up and offering his hand to Sasuke.

"That is understandable. If you are going to meet up with everyone else Itachi you might want to put on a hedge since you are a wanted criminal in the hidden leaf." Sasuke said as he ignored the offered hand and stood up himself.

"I agree little brother. The Kazekage did warn me to make sure I did not show who I was to anyone. He said you already knew it was me going to show up." Itachi said as he did the hand signs to perform a hedge jutsu.

As he made the signs Kakashi and Neji quietly returned to camp at the cave where the others were waiting.

"So any thing up?" Tsunade asked as she noticed that the two returned.

"Only thing up is Sasuke met up with our escort to the Wind country. Who happens to be a traitor from our village. But from the sound of things the reasons for him being marked as a traitor is because he stopped the counsel from being able to use some jutsu on Naruto and Sasuke when they were kids that would have killed both of them. But they are on their way back here now." Kakashi said as he took a seat next to Kiba and Jiraiya. Both were sleeping. As Sasuke and a blond woman appeared in to the clearing.

Tsunade instantly recognized the woman as the Kazekage's Sister who was scanning Naruto when she left him at the Sand Village.

"Hey I am back. This is Temari she is our escort to the village where Naruto is. She was near the river catching fish for us already so I helped her finish. Thanks Neji for starting the fire." Sasuke easily told the group.

**After dinner.**

"I suggest we get back to the Suna as quickly as possible. I can feel some charka signatures coming our way and fast." Temari suggested as she stood. Every followed her lead and stood ready to go.

"Lets go." Sasuke said as he strapped his pack on and followed Temari to the Suna.

After a half hour of running they came to the gates of the Suna. The guards nodded at them as they headed to the Kazekage tower. Temari stopped long enough to tell the guards that enemy ninja might be approaching.

Kazekage tower

"Welcome to the village hidden in the sand. I am Gaara the Kazekage of the Suna. I assume that you are Sasuke?" Gaara walked up to Sasuke gracefully.

"Yes I am Sasuke. I assume you have seen pictures of me from the photo albums that Naruto has. Or did you notice the resemblance between my brother and me?" Sasuke shook Gaara's offered hand and nodded to Itachi and he dropped the hedge he had on.

"Actually it is more because the fact that I saw you when you were younger other than the fact you have gotten taller and your hair is longer you look the same as you did back then. Also because of the other two as well you look exactly like Itachi did when he was your age and of course Naruto has shown me pictures of you. Now I would like to get to know the rest of you as well." Gaara turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Wouldn't Naruto have shown you pictures of us?" Sakura asked as she stared at the Kazekage.

"As I am sure you are aware of Naruto has a bounty on his head in the hidden leaf and for Naruto's sake I rather be sure that there isn't an imposter among us I would like to know about you guys of course. But he did indeed not only show me pictures of everyone Sakura he also told me a great deal about each of his friends and ones he considers family things that I am sure that no imposter would have any idea of. Or at least consider important enough to bring up. How about you start Sakura?" Gaara said as he offered them each a seat.

"Um okay well um Naruto used to have a huge crush on me and more or less out grew the crush a couple of years ago. He was one of my teammates and during our first real mission Naruto showed more of his um-unique abilities during a fight that nearly cost both Sasuke and him their lives. When Sasuke left the village to train under Orchimaru Naruto gave me a promise of a lifetime as he called it that he would make sure Sasuke came back to the village. Took him almost three years but he did succeed even though I almost cost him his life. Um He helped Lee and I hook up by using the game truth or dare and daring Lee to have us girls give him a make over and then dared me to go on a complete date with him. The one date was the best thing that ever happened to me and we have been together ever since. Is that enough or do you want more information?" Sakura said as she took a sip of water from her canteen.

"I got enough to know that you're no imposter. How about you go next Hinata?" Gaara said as he poured some tea for the group.

"M me? U um okay. W well lets s see I m met Naruto in s school h he p played jokes on e everyone. H he was a fu funny person and e every time h he t talked to m me I always b blushed a and most o of t the t time fainted. He f found o out I liked h him when he w walked behind me as I w was telling n Neji that I w was in love with Naruto. W we t talked for a long time a and he s said that if I w would stop being a shy mouse he w would start d dating me. We d dated for over a year before the c counsel k kicked him o out of the v village w we broke u up the night before he left t the village after the third Hokage was murdered." Hinata stuttered over her words and went extremely red in the face as she spoke.

"Okay I got enough to know that you're no imposter thank you Hinata. How about Lee your next." Gaara wondered if he was making a mistake asking Lee to go.

"Well I am extremely indebted to Naruto for helping me hook up with my Sakura blossom. I hope the joys of youth are always with him. And I…." Lee started

"Enough I get the point. You're no imposter. You Kiba your next." Gaara rubbed his head hearing Lee shout gave him an instant headache.

"Well okay Naruto and I have sort of been friends since school we were two of the four troublemakers in class. We really started becoming friends after the exams when Naruto kicked my as he called it furry butt. More like he kicked my rear thanks to his really bad gas problem. We always seem to be mildly considered rivals we were always saying I can do this or that better then you. It was our way of keeping things interesting. Do you want me to go on?" Kiba asked as he took a sip of his tea and then gave Arkamaru a sip while it spilt over his head.

"No. I got enough. You next Neji." Gaara tried not to roll his eyes at the fact that dog boy, as Naruto called him would allow a dog to drink from his cup like that.

"What is there to say? Naruto taught me that we each create our own destiny and fate can be a cure mistress at times. He taught me that when he kicked my ass in the exams. I find him the only worthy opponent I have ever faced." Neji took a drink of tea.

"Interesting how close your words are to exactly what Naruto told me about you. Okay Shikamaru your up." Gaara poured the group some more tea.

"This is such a drag. I was one of the slack offs in school or as Kiba dog breath there called it one of the four troublemakers in class. Naruto and I have often watched the clouds together and he has more then once tricked me in to taking him out for ramen. When he was kicked out of the village I gave him some sweaters. And other clothes. I have always said to him that he is too troublesome. Man trying to think of things that Naruto and I did together or what he would notice is extremely troublesome. A couple of years ago I used my shadow control to make a scary shadow appear in front of him and caused him to hit Sakura with his ice cream he had in his hand." Shikamaru stopped to think.

"Okay. Your up Ino." Gaara said forcing himself not to smile.

Later

"Okay you all have proven your not any imposters. However you three Naruto has never mentioned to me." Gaara said pointing to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

"Yes he has never met us. However Kazekage I am sure you would remember me I am the one that brought Naruto to this village I said I had no idea what village he was from. Well I was forced in to returning to the hidden leaf and I discovered that I had a grandson I never knew about and that he had been kicked out of the village. Sasuke told me about Naruto as we traveled here I found out that the boy I brought to you was my grandson. A simple DNA test could prove that he is related to me. These two well this is my husband Naruto's grandfather. And this is my assistant also Shikamaru's girlfriend." Tsunade spoke as she gave a slight bow to the Kazekage.

"Yes I remember you. And I will take you up on the offer for a DNA test for his safety. I will also like to have a DNA test done on your husband do you mind?" Gaara asked before sending for Temari.

"It would be fine Kazekage." Jiraiya said as he gave a slight bow himself.

"Good." Gaara nodded and pressed a button on the desk.

"Get my sister in here now." Gaara ordered to the girl sitting at the desk outside.

**Two hours later**

"Okay the test proves you are who you say you are. Shall we go see Naruto or would you like to wait till after you have all rested?" Gaara asked as he led them to the manor.

"I want to see Naruto as soon as possible." Sasuke spoke out.

"I am not surprise. Please wait here I will let him know he has some visitors that way he is not thrown in to shock too bad and it will be less chance of throwing him in to labor." Gaara opened the door and went in and shut the door behind him.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Gaara asked as he took a seat beside Naruto on the bed.

"I hurt all over. And I am hungry." Naruto complained

"I will get you something to eat in a few minutes but I thought I should let you know that you have some visitors here to see you. Would you like me to send them in?" Gaara asked as he combed Naruto's shoulder length hair.

"Visitors? Um sure I guess." Naruto looked a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you I will never allow it." Gaara smiled at Naruto as he stood and walked to the door.

"_Keep that mutt off the bed."_ Gaara wisped as he opened the door to let them in.

"Hey babe." Sasuke said as he walked in and walked to Naruto's side as the others came in.

"S Sasuke? Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino what are you guys doing here? How did you know where I was? If the counsel finds out that you came to see me they will order me to be put to death." Naruto was happy and shocked to see his friends from the village.

Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips and smiled.

"Shhh baby. I told you I would use my snakes to keep an eye on you. Well I have had one keeping an eye on you at all times. I have been able to watch things that go on through the snake's eyes I saw the ultrasound I heard that you got pregnant with twins I have been planning on how to come to you for a long time. I wanted to make sure you are as safe as possible. I told your friends what was going on and well we worked it out together on getting here to see you. And don't worry the Kazekage won't allow you to be harmed. He just spent four hours interrogating everyone to make sure no one was an imposter. This is Tsunade she was the one who found you in the blizzard and took you here. She is also the one who helped us arrange it to get us over here to be with you." Sasuke moved only slightly to introduce them as Naruto hugged Sakura and Hinata.

"Thank you for saving me. And for taking me here to where I was safe. Also thank you for helping them come to see me. It means a lot to me." Naruto said as he hugged Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto chose not to respond to Kiba's growl at him when he hugged Hinata.

"Your welcome Naruto. I would like the opportunity to get to know you better when you are feeling better yourself and if possible after you have the children." Tsunade said carefully as she shook his hand.

Iruka finally pushed his way to Naruto and hugged him tightly as he cried.

"Iruka? You're here too? And Kakashi? Okay now I am really confused. I understand Sasuke taking the risk of being marked as a traitor to see me again. Hell I even Understand Sakura taking that risk but the rest of you? Don't get me wrong I am thrilled to see you but why take such a risk?" Naruto asked after he hugged everyone.

For a minute everyone just looked at each other. "Naruto the village hasn't been the same since you left. Now there are even more ridiculous rules than before. Now the counsel won't even let Lee and I marry because the fact Lee can't use any charka. They have forbidden clan members to marry outside of their own clan now. They are also making it so any ninja of the age of sixteen or older has one year to take a spouse or the counsel will chose one for them. They are trying to make it so women cannot be ninja's anymore. Most of us are sick of the new rules and we don't care if we are risking getting marked as a traitor because we left to see you. To be honest Lee and I plan to marry while we are here in the Suna." Sakura said as she sat on Naruto's left side hugging him.

Neji and the others nodded. "Also they are made it same sex relationships forbidden as well." Kakashi put in.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but I brought everyone something to eat. Also after you eat Naruto, you need to go to bed. You have your appointment early in the morning. Gaara here will show your friends to their rooms. You guys can talk more in the morning after your appointment." Temari said very sternly.

"Thank you Temari." Naruto smiled at her as she turned and left.

"My sister is right unfortunately Naruto needs to sleep for the babies health." Gaara spoke as he put Naruto's plate on the tray.

After dinner everyone bid Naruto a good night and said they would see him in the morning. Soon Sasuke and Gaara were the only ones in the room with Naruto.

"Hey can I stay in here with Naruto? I won't keep him up I swear." Sasuke asked Gaara hoping that Gaara wouldn't mind.

"If it is okay with Naruto then yes you may stay. However if you keep him awake you will be forced to go to your own room. Those children need him to sleep as much as possible. Also in the morning I wish to talk to you in privet. You may go with him to his doctors appointment if he wishes." Gaara looked to Naruto for confirmation that it was okay for him to stay with Naruto.

"It is fine with me if he stays and goes with me to my appointment tomorrow but you will still come to right Gaara?" Naruto asked as he lay down.

"Of course I will come with you. Now both of you get to sleep. Actually Sasuke take a bath first. No offence but you smell." Gaara pointed to the bathroom and left after Sasuke went in there.

Okay well this chapter is up. Please let me know what you think any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE


	15. Birth of the Twins

Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Naruto but I can dream that I do.  Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking Whispering

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**The Birth of the twins**

Naruto POV

'I woke with Sasuke sleeping next to me. One of his hands placed on my round belly the other tangled in my hair. I am surprised to find that it was not just another dream of him actually being here. I smile as I watch him sleep. I take a look at the time I know I need to get ready for my appointment very soon. Gaara will be up here in ten minutes with breakfast I better get cleaned up but by the gods I don't want to move for the first time since I was put on bed rest I am actually very comfortable. Shit why does it always end up like this?'

End POV

Naruto smiled as he slowly moved Sasuke's hand so he could get up. With much effort he finally got himself in to a sitting position and was able to move his body to get out of bed and go to the bathroom.

'Hey Kyu? Something wrong? I can feel something has been on your mind for sometime now.'

"Nothing really wrong kit but there is something I need to talk to you about."

'Okay what is it?'

"When you give birth to the kits I am going to merge with you. You will no longer need me and you will need my power for raising the kits. I told you I will not leave you alone but you won't be alone kit you now have your lover and your friends here as well. Also you will have Gaara, Temari and the kits so you will never be truly alone."

'But why? Why that soon? Why not wait till the kits are older? Don't you want to see them grow up as well since they are your kits as well since you are the one that gave me the organs? Kyu I don't want you to leave me.'

"There is more to it than just that kit. I fear that either you or one of the kits lives might be in danger if I don't. I will not allow anything to happen to you or your kits that I swear to you. I will do whatever it takes kit to protect all of you even if it means I sacrifice my life for yours please do not argue with me anymore on the topic kit. You don't need the stress."

'I just don't want to lose you Kyu. But all right I won't bring this up again. Your right I don't need the stress it is not good for my children.'

Naruto was getting ready to wash his face when he heard a door open in the room knowing it was Gaara he smiled and hurried up and washed his face. Heading out of the bathroom he smiled at Gaara.

"Morning Gaara sleep well?" Naruto asked as he grabbed some clothes out of the closet.

"I slept well did you Naruto?" Gaara asked as he watched Sasuke sit up looking a bit confused.

"Yes I slept very well Gaara. Actually better than I have in a long time." Naruto said as he unintentionally drew Sasuke's attention to him as he fixed his hair out of his face by putting a blue headband around his head.

Sasuke watched as Naruto grabbed a large blue shirt and a pair of black sweats. Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto change. Sasuke allowed himself the pleasure of looking at Naruto's pregnant naked body. He took a quick glance at Gaara and was pleased to see that he had turned his back to Naruto as Naruto changed.

After a quick breakfast of oatmeal and eggs Naruto and Sasuke headed to the infirmary for the doctors appointment for the children. As promised Gaara met Naruto there. As Gaara helped Naruto on to the table a small smile crossed Naruto's face grabbing Sasuke's hand he placed it on to his belly right under the bellybutton. At first Sasuke looked confused then he felt the little pulse under his palm.

"Wow what is that?" Sasuke asked in amazement.

"That is one of our children kicking me. Here move the hand to here and you will feel the other one trying to kick in my bladder." Naruto smiled as he pointed to another spot.

Smiling Sasuke obeyed as Gaara placed his hand on the spot where Sasuke's had been moments before as Temari walked in.

"I see you have an extra guess today Naruto. I assume this is Sasuke the farther of your children?" Temari smiled as she started to get the equipment ready to use.

"Yes Temari I thought you met him last night." Naruto asked as he pulled his shirt off.

"I remember hearing his name but I couldn't remember what he looked like. There was way to many people to remember which person is which. Okay I need you to move on to the other side Gaara." Temari shoved Gaara next to Sasuke so he wasn't in her personal space.

Naruto gasped as the cold gel hit his warm skin. Sasuke just shifted his head to the side watching Naruto as Temari started to check the kids out.

"Well everything is looking good. Both are doing just fine. Here you can see your guys' daughter. As you can see she is sucking on her thumb. Over here you can see your son active little ones that is for sure." Temari smiled as she pointed them out to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Temari is it normal for one to be upside down and the other not to be?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the screen.

"Happens all the time they move the way they are comfortable. Nothing to worry about since we are doing a c section we don't have to worry about the position they are in. as long as both are safe and out of danger we have nothing to worry about." Temari smiled as she reassured Sasuke.

When Temari finished checking everything she sent them back to Naruto's room and warned them if he feels any pain at all to alert her right away and no sex no getting out of bed except to go to the restroom. Giving her normal warning as they left the room.

"Did she have to point out the obvious about no sex? I mean come on Naruto your on bed rest I am not that stupid and neither are you." Sasuke bitched as they walked down the hall.

"Sorry if she embarrassed you Sasuke but to be honest she has had others who were on bed rest and they figured that sex would be okay since they were not getting out of bed and it caused some major problems that not only nearly ended the mothers life but cause the child to have some infections that killed it. Also she has been saying no sex since I was put on bed rest just to make sure that I know." Naruto headed to the restroom before climbing back in bed.

"Sorry Naruto I guess I am a bit stressed lately of course traveling a week straight to get here to see you and having everyone else as well with me can do that since as you know I am not a people person and I royally hate being in a crowed. But you look like you're tired why not get some rest you and I can catch up later. I honestly can use some more sleep myself." Sasuke climbed in bed next to Naruto wrapping his arms protectively around him.

Naruto and Sasuke were woken up when Gaara and Temari brought in lunch while the rest of the group followed everyone eager to talk to Naruto. Naruto sat up and Sasuke climbed out of bed and sat on the side so he could eat as well.

"Hey Naruto what did you do after you left the village?" Sakura asked as she sat on the other side of Naruto.

"Well first thing I did was travel till I got to the cave where Kyubbi the nine tailed fox had made her home. I got everything so where I felt like I could call it home. The next day I when and looked for work. I stopped at this farm where I met a farmer named Obito and his wife I offered to help him in exchange for food. He agreed and I spent the day working on the farm doing anything he needed done I used my clones to help get things done faster. When back to my new home put everything away. The next day I went to wind country and happened to be passing a house when two women started arguing one took off. The other said she didn't know what to do that she had to get to work and I offered to baby sit the four children all who were sick she agreed pretty fast and I spent the day babysitting though I had planned to go shopping for more food and clothes." Naruto finished his lunch and handed the bowl to Kiba who placed it on top of his on the nightstand.

"Next day I went to another village and stopped at one of the local casino's to play for a bit afterwards I left and was walking to get some items I saw some old man being chased and backed up right in to something knocking over a bunch of items and the old guy got away I had someone cover me with their own cloak and cover my mouth as he got the guys who were chasing that old man away next thing I know I am back in the cave." Naruto stopped as he drank the herb tea.

Later

"They can be so tiring can't they Naruto? I can tell you're tired again I don't blame you I am tired myself and very close to knocking Lee upside the head. Go to sleep Naruto." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and lay down beside him falling asleep almost right away.

Next day

Sasuke was the first to wake but choose not to move till Naruto woke up. He didn't have a long wake Naruto woke and winced slightly as he climbed out of bed and headed in to the bathroom.

'Man stupid stitch in the side.' He washed his face and when to climb back in bed. Gaara came in five minutes later with breakfast.

Sasuke noticed that every couple of seconds Naruto winced in pain.

"Naruto are you okay? You're wincing in pain quite often." Sasuke asked with concern as shifted so he could fully sit up.

"My stomach hurts. The pain is coming and going. It only lasts a seconds and a few minutes later the pain returns. At first it was only a stitch in the side but now…." Naruto winced as the pain started again.

Gaara upon hearing this went over to Naruto. After checking him over Gaara turned to Sasuke.

"Take him to the infirmary you know where it is right? I will get Temari he is in labor. This is not good." Gaara turned and left at Sasuke's nod

"Come on let me lift you up." Sasuke said as he picked him up and carried him out of the room. As he ran past different rooms he heard a couple different doors open behind him but he didn't even look back.

"Hey Sasuke what is going on?" Sakura asked as she ran beside him.

"Naruto is in labor. Gaara went ahead to tell Temari and told me to get him to the Infirmary." Sasuke said as he took a left running up some steps.

"We will go with. Temari might need some extra help." Hinata said from behind Sakura.

"Yes I also have much more advance medical skills that could come in handy." Tsunade said from behind Hinata.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he was silently very thankful that the girls had such medical skills and that Tsunade was there as well. His thoughts were short lived when Naruto let out a piercing scream of pain. Sasuke increased his speed and the door to the Infirmary couldn't appear soon enough for him.

After what seemed like hours of running but was only three minutes Sasuke finally saw Temari and Gaara waiting at the infirmary with the doors open.

"Get him placed on the bed and remove his clothes they will only be in my way." Temari ordered.

Sasuke nodded and did what he was told. As he placed Naruto on the bed he noticed Naruto's eyes close.

"Kit tell them to hurry up one of the kits has a cord tangled around her neck. She will die if they don't make it in time. There is nothing I can do to get her untangled but keep using my charka to support her air supply."

"Temari One of the kids has the cord wrapped around their neck." Naruto shouted as he opened his eyes.

"Right hold still I will inject you with this and I will get started right away. Now why the fuck is their so many people in here?" Temari said as she pushed the needle in to Naruto's spine.

"The girls over there have medical skill you might find handy as you are dealing with twins and you are the only medic from the sand here in the room. And I am not leaving I came here for the birth of my children." Sasuke stated firmly.

"You girls have medical experience? Good he is right I can use your help. Any of you ever deliver a baby before? How about c Section?" Temari asked as she pulled a screen in front of Naruto.

All three of them raised their hands for delivering a baby only Tsunade for a c-section.

"Good. You with the blond hair you help me with the c-section. You with the pink hair stand on my left. And you with the black hair on the right. You two will take the babies and clean them up." Temari barked orders as she noticed her brother standing on the other side of Naruto.

"Gaara heat up some blankets. And get a cloth and hand it to the other boy." Temari ordered as she started to cut Naruto open.

"Naruto order that Fox to not heal your cut till I say it is safe." Temari said to Naruto gently.

"Don't worry she won't. She is focusing all her charka in to keeping the girl alive." Naruto said as he noticed that his hands were tied down to some sort of board. And around his chest was also tied down. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sasuke smiled back as he was hit in the face with a cloth. Looking at Gaara for instruction he watched Gaara make the hand sign to put it on Naruto's head.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto he heard a cry of a baby. Quickly a second cry joined the first. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke who smiled back and looked back up as Hinata carried one of the children to Sasuke. Letting Sasuke hold his son for a few. Naruto looked at his son and noticed that he had blond hair and blue eyes. But he didn't get to really look since Hinata had to take him back and get him fully cleaned.

Sakura had walked up to Naruto on the other side and smiled. "Congratulations Naruto your first born is the girl and she is doing fine. Do you have names picked out?"

"Yes I do Sakura her name is Haku. As for the boy his name is Ryu." Naruto said as he looked at his daughter. He noticed that she had black hair but her eyes are blue.

"They both have blue eye's." Naruto pointed out.

"All babies are born with blue eyes Naruto they may change later on or they may not considering you have blue eyes." Sakura said as she went to finish clean Haku up.

"So lets see Haku was born at eight-fifteen and Ryu was born at eight-seventeen. Sasuke why not go with the girls and my brother while they clean the children up? I will finish up with Naruto and bring him to his room. After the children are fully cleaned and dressed they will take you and the children to Naruto's room." Temari said as she set about to healing Naruto up.

'Hey Kyubbi? How are you feeling?'

'Kyubbi? Oh that's right she said that she will merge with me during the birth.' Naruto looked down at the white screen. Wondering why he didn't feel any different. Soon the white screen was pulled back up and Temari put Naruto's shirt back on him. Naruto noticed that his body was still very num from the medicine that she injected in to his spine area. Temari finished dressing Naruto and lifted Naruto up and slowly carried him down stairs to his room.

Naruto smiled as she carried him "thank you Temari thank you for everything." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

"It was my pleasure Naruto." Temari said as she laid Naruto down on the bed and pulled the covers over him seeing that he was asleep.

It was only a few minutes after she covered him up that Sasuke and the twins came in the room. Temari put the twins side by side in their cribs that Gaara and Itachi had set up for Naruto last week. She was sure that Sasuke would care for them if Naruto didn't wake before they did. Leaving the room and quickly returning with a basket of diapers and a basket with bottles and formula.

"I am sure you know how to use these don't you?" Temari asked Sasuke who looked bewildered.

"I know how to use them Temari I will show him and Naruto how to use both of them." Sakura volunteered seeing the look on Sasuke's face she knew he had no idea what to do with any of the items.

"Good. Now I am going to go bathe you girls might want to bathe as well. You can use Naruto's shower or go to your own if you would rather." With that Temari left.

"Sasuke if I might talk to you alone now that the panic is over? Don't worry the kids and Naruto should be asleep for at least another two hours." Gaara said as he held the door open for the girls to go bathe.

Sasuke looked to Sakura who nodded that she will stay with Naruto. He smiled his thanks and got up to go with Gaara.

Kazekage Office

"First off congratulations on your children's birth. Thankfully Naruto didn't go in to labor any day sooner since you would not have been here. I had spoken to you before about helping me with getting information on the Hidden leaf village that I could use. Before you had said you would help me. However if you have changed your mind it would not bother me. Let me tell you my plans and you can decide weather your going to help or not. Either way it is your choice. I will not stop you from seeing Naruto or your children but I would ask you to stay out of the way. Here are my plans.

First off I am gathering the other hosts of the tailed beast. I already have three of them on my side that is not including Naruto or me. Though I am sure that Naruto is on my side since the only loyalty he has to the Hidden Leaf is his friendship with you guys. So basically I have five of the host of the tail beast on my side so I only have four more to go. Itachi thinks he has found another, which is good.

Once I have the entire group of the nine host of the tailed beast together I plan to destroy the fire nation including the Hidden Leaf. Which is why I wanted the information about the village. My goal is to make those who hurt the host of the tailed beast pay for it and I mean with their lives. Which makes it pretty much down to so far the fire nation, rock country, water lands, and ice lands.

I have heard from Naruto you have quite a bit of knowledge that is forbidden for you to use. If you are interested I could use someone like you on my red abeu force. The coronal is the highest rank you could receive but you would already have the captain title however the choice is yours to make. But think it over and give me your answer when you are ready." Gaara stood and made some more tea.

"I don't need to think it over I already know my answers." Sasuke said and smiled as he stuck his hands in his shirt and pulled out four different scrolls.

"Here is everything I was capable of getting on the village's defense and the ninja's as well as a list of the prisoners that might be willing to serve you. I also put extra detail on certain prisoners that could be useful if you choose to use that detail. But there is a prisoner that holds a very big grudge against Naruto and any host of the tailed beast. And as for my answer to joining your ranks as long as Naruto has no qualms against it I would be honored. But for now I wish to get back to my boyfriend and children." Sasuke gave a small bow and turned to leave.

"Thank you this information will come handy. I will walk you back. Just to let you know you are a very lucky man to have Naruto's heart. I envy you for having his heart. I love him as well but I have known for a long time that he will never love me the way I love him weather you were here or not." Gaara smiled at Sasuke as they walked to Naruto's room.

Well this chapter is done. Sorry about how long it is taking to get this story done. I have my hands full with my child and work plus not having 24hour access to the Internet doesn't help any. Well let me know what you think. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. I plan to have the next chapter up this Friday can't promise though not with the way nine times out of ten my plans hit the fan. 


	16. Chapter 16

Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Naruto but I can dream that I do.  Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking Whispering

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Naruto POV**

'Where am I? This place it looks like some sort of cell. Wait a minute this is Kyubbi's cell. Why am I here?'

"Kit. I am glad that I was able to pull you here one last time."

'Kyu? I thought you had already merged with me since you didn't respond when I asked how you were doing. I am glad your okay. Hey! What did you mean one last time?'

"Kit I use up the Marjory of my charka keeping Haku alive. I couldn't merge with you and keep her alive. And I passed out after she was safely removed from deaths grasp. I had no choice but to throw you in to labor to save her life. Both of the kits will be fine now. And you are no longer alone. You have your children and you have Sasuke as well as your friends from that cursed village. You no longer need me to protect you and it is time for me to join my own family. When we merge you will feel the surge of power. You will have better hearing and sense of smell as well as your speed will be amazing. Your daughter will possess some demon powers of her own, which can easily be written off as charka use. She will advance faster then her brother. But not so it will be too noticeable. Your son might have some powers that are even more rare than your daughters however you will have to watch your sons temper. And watch out for the new moon I think he might be more half-breed that your daughter I am not to sure. But you will need the power I am giving you kit. You have been a great friend and a good host for me. I am honored to have had the opportunity to know you. But now I must go.

'Kyu please don't leave me. I don't I will still need your guidance when it comes to raising my own kits. Please Kyu.'

"You will never be alone kit. That I promise you. When you need guidance with the kits all you have to do is look inside yourself at your own power. I am sorry but I must go kit. I love you my child."

'Kyu I love you too. I have always felt that you were like a mother to me. I want to thank you for everything Kyu. Thank you so much.'

"Goodbye for now kit but it won't be goodbye forever. And your welcome my child. Goodbye."

'Goodbye Kyu' I felt my self being sent back away from the cell as the cell around me clasps I feel a large amount of power run through my blood. As well as all the hate and anger that Kyubbi held for the hidden leaf. Seeing things through her eyes for the first time I truly realize I am better off here in the Suna I am truly happy being here and I know that if Gaara wishes me to remain in the Suna I would even if the Hidden Leaf begs me to return to them I would not. I realize now I am home.

Sasuke POV

'Naruto has been out for three hours I know the medicine that Temari gave him would keep him out for a few hours but I thought he would be up within two hours. Sakura has been sitting here with me helping me learn all about how to feed the children and change a diaper. She also told me not to be too shocked when the poop looks like tar she said every baby has that for a couple of days after birth. Right now I am feeding Haku she is keeping her eyes on me Sakura said babies don't normally see anything but shadows until they are almost three months. However she suspects that Haku might be able to see more than just shadows since she has some demon blood since it was the demon who gave Naruto to origins to produce children. No one has any real knowledge of demons and their children so Naruto and I might have our hands full. Hm? Naruto is finally starting to stir a bit. Good hope he wakes soon.'

End POV

Sasuke shifted Haku so he could burp her as Ryu started to cry. Sakura picked him up as Sasuke looked over at him. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Sasuke holding one of the babies over his shoulder and looking at Sakura feeding the other one.

"Beautiful sight." Naruto said with a smile as he drew their attention to him.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"Tired but good at the same time don't know if that makes since or not." Naruto smiled as he sat up to get a better look at the babies.

"It makes since Naruto. After all your most likely tired from the birth but you feel good since you no longer have them inside you and they are safe." Sakura said as she offered Naruto his son.

"Yeah. Thank you Sakura." Naruto said as he took his son out of her hands and allowed her to show him how to angle the bottle.

"Hey Ryu. Looks like your going to look like me with your beautiful blond hair. Are all kids born with so much hair?" Naruto looked at Sakura as he asked. Noticing that Sasuke was climbing up on to the bed with Haku he put his focus on them while Sakura answered.

"No some children are born with a lot of hair others are not but just to let you know most likely the children will lose their hair most kids born with hair loses it while they sleep." Sakura said as she readjusted Haku in Sasuke's arms. "Make sure the head is always supported Sasuke." She smiled as she helped Naruto shift Ryu so he could burp him.

"Did you need to let Temari know when I woke up?" Naruto asked as he started to burp him.

"Yes, but I thought I better make sure you and Sasuke have the kids right before I left the room, and now that you have them right, I will go let her and the Kazekage know that you have woken up. I will be right back." Sakura left the room after double-checking that both children were supported right.

Naruto smiled as she left the room and looked at his son who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Naruto would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Sasuke asked as he noticed that his daughter was asleep on him.

"Sure you can ask. Just don't ask me anything that would make me upset right now." Naruto smiled as he spoke.

"I have no plans to upset you at all. But my first question is do you plan to stay here in the Suna now that the babies are born?" Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at Haku.

"I have no where else to go. And to be honest I am happy here. I am treated really well here. And Gaara has been a great friend and I feel like I have a real family here I see Gaara as an older brother and Temari as an older sister. Um your brother has been really nice to me as well. Here I am not considered a demon. I am considered a person with feelings. No one looked at me like I was some sort of freak since I was a male who was pregnant. There are other reasons as well but why do you ask?" Naruto smiled as he looked at Haku sleeping in Sasuke's arms.

"Just asking. But I was thinking about staying here with you as well. You're the only reason I returned to the village and the only reason I stayed as long as I did was to protect you from having a death warrant put on you. I want to be a family with you and our children. I want to be able to talk to my brother with out having to worry about him being attacked for what happened with my so called family in the hidden leaf. Please Naruto don't tell me to return to the village." Sasuke pleaded while looking at his girl.

"I can't ask you to return not when I need everyone possible to help me raise these two. I no longer have Kyubbi inside me she merged with me she said the kids might have demon powers because she is the one who caused the female organs so it is a high possibility I know I will need you and anyone else who is willing to stay with me." Naruto felt his eyes start to water and quickly looked down to prevent Sasuke from seeing the tears.

"Um Naruto I spoke with the Kazekage he is offering me a position that is much higher than anything I would ever get in the hidden leaf I would like to take the position but I won't if you have a problem with it." Sasuke said as he carefully watched Naruto for any kind of reaction.

"Gaara offered you a position here? That's cool I should have known that he would when he found out you were the farther and when you showed up here in the village. I think it would be great for you to take a post here in the Suna. He has offered me a post as well but I have to wait till the kids are at least a year old first he said. But he also said that if I didn't want to work he would be willing to take care of me and the children as my brother." Naruto smiled at Sasuke forgetting that his eyes were watery.

"That's cool Naruto. I think it is great that you and I can stay here and raise our children. Also you said that you will need everyone who is willing to stay to help I think all you will have to do is ask everyone to stay and help and I know they would for you." Sasuke smiled as he looked over at Ryu sleeping in Naruto's arms.

"Hey Naruto how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Vomiting?" Temari asked as she walked in followed by the rest of Naruto's friends.

"I am feeling just fine Temari. And no on both no dizziness and no vomiting. In fact I feel great. Though I need to talk to Gaara as soon as possible in privet." Naruto said he allowed Temari to remove Ryu from his hands to she could check Ryu's temperature.

"You can see Gaara soon. I will let him know you need to speak to him as soon as I finish checking out you and the kids." Temari said as she put Ryu in the crib and removed Haku from Sasuke.

"Thanks Temari." Naruto smiled as Sasuke hugged him while Kiba and the others were admiring the children.

Elsewhere

"Our spy has just informed me that our information was correct the demon brat was carrying the child of Sasuke. Our spy is guessing that the child will hold the power of the nine tailed fox. He is awaiting your orders." A woman dressed in complete black bowed to the man sitting behind a desk.

"Tell him to continue to watching the demon and his brat. If that brat shows any sign of holding the power take it and bring it to me. The child will be a good bargaining chip for Kabuto of the sound to make an alliance against the Suna." The man smiled as he dismissed the woman.

"Understood. But what of the demon and his lover? As well as the other traitors?" She asked as she bowed again.

"Keep an eye on them if and when the brat shows demon power the traitors and the demon are to be poisoned. And tell him to watch out for the Kazekage his is a demon as well. Dismissed." The man picked up a report from his spy in the Suna.

Okay well this chapter is up. Please let me know what you think any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Naruto but I can dream that I do.  Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking Whispering Chapter 17

"How are you feeling Naruto? Bet it feels good to be out of bed. You wanted to talk to me in privet Naruto?" Gaara asked as he watched Naruto walk in to the office.

"I am feeling just fine. And it feels great to be out of bed though Temari said I couldn't stay out too long because I am still healing. Also yeah I wanted to talk to you. It is about Kyubbi." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh what about Kyubbi?" Gaara said as he stood and walked to the couch to sit next to Naruto.

"Well you know that she had to use her chakra to keep Haku alive. She used up a lot of her chakra to save her and well Kyubbi decided to merge with me. She said that I will need her power when the children get a little older they will have demon power because she gave me the organs to produce the children even though it wasn't planed." Naruto looked at Gaara for help on what to do.

"So basically you're a half-breed now. It will be good once you learn how to harness the power of queen Kyubbi. Learning to control the power will not be difficult once we start your training again but you have to wait till you are fully healed before we can even discuss that. But tell me will you accept my offer and became a ninja for my village and fight under my command?" Gaara used his sand to pour two glasses of tea and gave one to Naruto.

"Yes. I will accept your offer. As long as you're the one who is in command I will gladly serve as a ninja. Also I heard you offered Sasuke a position as a ninja here as well. I am grateful that you did. I know now that Kyubbi is gone I will need everyone who is willing to stay to help me. I already know I can never repay you for what you have done for me Gaara. I don't know why or how but you always know what to do or say to help me get through whatever problem I am having at the time. I still don't understand how you were able to get all my friends here and even better than that you were able to get Sasuke here with me. Thank you for that. Thank you for everything." Naruto felt tears running down his eyes and he tried to hide his face.

Gaara frowned at seeing this and wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him so he was sitting on his lap. Making it so Naruto could cry on him.

"Shhh Naruto it is okay. I am here for you whenever you need me. I will always be here to help you and to protect you and your family that includes Sasuke and the others that are here for you I will do whatever possible to protect all of you. Because I am your friend I know what you feel because being a demon host as well I am sensitive to your emotions as well. You and your friends will always have a home here with me. But can you please tell your dog lover friend to keep his mutt out of the flowerbeds." Gaara said smiling when Naruto started to laugh.

"I will try to get him to keep Arkamaru away from the flowerbeds but if I can't get him to tell him that the mutt goes on a leash and he'll keep Arkamaru away from the flowerbeds. Thank you Gaara you always know what to say to make me feel better. But I…." Naruto was cut off as the door to the Kazekage's office was thrown open.

"Um sorry to disturb you but it is important that I talk with you now." Kankuro said as he blushed seeing that Naruto was on Gaara's lap.

"Of course Kankuro. Naruto why not return to your room I will come up to see you and those children as soon as I deal with this issue." Gaara said as he helped Naruto get to his feet.

"Sure Gaara. Hey Kankuro long time no see. Why don't you ever come and visit me?" Naruto smiled but showed a pout as he walked past.

"Sorry Naruto I will try to get over soon to see both you and those children of yours." Kankuro said as Naruto pouted and walked down the hall.

Naruto smiled and walked down the steps to his room.

"Hey Sasuke. How are the little ones doing?" Naruto walked in and kissed Sasuke and turned his attention to Sakura and Lee who were holding Ryu and Haku.

"They are doing fine Sakura has been waiting for you to return so she can talk to you about something important." Sasuke said as he removed Ryu from Lee to feed him.

"Oh what did you want to talk about Sakura?" Naruto asked as he removed Haku from Sakura and gave her a warm bottle.

Sakura waited till Naruto took a seat by the window before she started to talk.

"Well Naruto I know the other day you were pretty warn out when I mentioned it but Lee and I are planning to marry here in the Suna. I also mentioned that the counsel had forbid us to marry because of Lee not being able to use chakra. Well our plans to marry have not and will not change. But Sasuke pointed out that we marry we will be considered traitors to the Leaf village. Lee and I are not planning on canceling our plans to marry and we were wondering if you would talk to the Kazekage and see if you can get him to allow Lee and I to remain here with you?" Sakura watched as Naruto shifted Haku to burp her.

Kazekage office

"So what is so important Kankuro?" Gaara asked as he watched his brother close the door to his office after Naruto left.

"I believe we have a spy for the Leaf village and no it is not one of the ones who came here recently I think our spy has been here for at least three years now. My puppet intercepted a letter that was going to the Leaf village I think you might want to read it." Kankuro handed the letter to Gaara.

Silently Gaara read it.

"I want you to keep an eye on him any funny business and I want captured without questions. Is that understood?" Gaara stood and walked to the door.

"Understood. But what of your friends and their safety?" Kankuro asked as he followed Gaara to the door.

"Temari and I will personally handle that ourselves. Thank you again Kankuro. Tell Temari to get her ass to Naruto's room now." Gaara stormed off.

Gaara sighted as he walked in to Naruto's room. He froze in the doorway as he listened to Sakura ask Naruto to ask him if her and Lee can stay with him.

" I don't think that will be a problem Sakura." Gaara said from the doorway.

"Gaara! I didn't hear you come in." Naruto stood and walked to him showing Haku to him as Gaara walked with Naruto back to the window.

"Lee I need you to get all of the others in here now please. My brother gave me some disturbing news that all of you need to hear." Gaara sat down looking upset.

"Right!" and with that Lee ran off fast.

Four minutes later

"Okay we are all here Gaara what is this about?" Temari asked as she pulled up a seat next to Hinata.

"Kankuro intersected a letter going to the Leaf village. The letter is from a ninja that is among my higher ranks, which really pisses me off. But more to the point I am going to read you all, the letter. Please do not interrupt me." Gaara pulled the letter out of his pocket.

**It reads.**

' I will continue to watch over the demon and his brats. I just got a glance in to his room there are two of them. I am certain that one at least will have the demon traits though I have to wait till both parents are asleep to get a better look at the brats. Finding a poison to use on the demon and the traitors will be hard since they are trained to notice poison and the demon is immune to over ninety percent of known poisons. But I will locate one of the most deadly to use on him the minute the brat shows it demon powers I will make sure it is grabbed and delivered to you.'

"The letter goes on but none of that is important what is, is that this spy is planning on poisoning all of you and kidnapping the children if and when they show that they have a demon heritage. I am going to have all of you moved to a more secure location Temari and I will be going as well. Temari will be doing all of the cooking for now on. But no matter what always double-check anything you eat or drink. And when you use soap of any kind or and thing that can be rubbed in to skin use every kind of scan you have knowledge of. I will do what I can to protect all of you but you will have to do your part as well. Now Temari I want you to get everything gathered up and meet us at the oasis be ready to be questioned to make sure you are no imposter when you arrive." Gaara stood and smiled at everyone.

"Understood Kazekage. I will be there with in the hour." Temari stood and left the room.

"Okay everyone come over here and get in a circle I will use a jutsu to teleport us to a place I call the oasis." Gaara stood in the middle of the room.

"What about the baby items and our things?" Kiba asked as he held Hinata by the hand.

"Temari will get everything. As for the baby items Sakura can you grab that basket on your left and Ino will you please grab the basket on your right? Thank you lets go." Gaara moved so he was closest to Naruto and Sasuke. To make sure neither one fell during the landing of the teleportation since they were the ones holding the infants.

**Out side the window.**

'Damn how did they find out that there is a spy among ranks? All well I know where they are going. Best not send any more letters just incase. Those demon brats will be the sounds soon enough once there power awakens. The demon already said that they would have the power in them. So all I have to do is wait. I really hate playing the waiting game.'

Okay well this chapter is up. Please let me know what you think any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! Also to let everyone know the next chapter is a time skip three years.


	18. Kiddnapped! This Means War!

Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Naruto but I can dream that I do.  Yelling Kyubbi (fox) talking Whispering

AN/ this chapter takes place three years after the last one. Haku and Ryu are now three and Sakura and Lee have been married for two and a half years. Neji and Tenten have been married for nine months. Kiba and Hinata have been married for two years. Shikamaru and Shizune are engaged. Shino and Gaara are now dating.

Ino and Choji are engaged and expecting a child with in four months. Sasuke has finally asked Naruto to marry him. All the guys are now ninja working under Gaara's command. The girls are all being trained by Tsunade to enhance their medical skills except Tenten she is training under Temari to learn to fight with a fan and use the wind element as well as her natural fire element. Naruto and Sasuke have taken up training under both Gaara and Jiraiya. Haku and Ryu are both under guard at all times. Well that's all for the author note so hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 18**

**Kidnapping! This means war!**

**Sasuke POV**

"Daddy, hey daddy get up it is time for you to go to urk. Getz up. Fine I ick you out of ed." Ryu said as Sasuke felt Ryu climb on to the bed.

'Now what is he doing? Wait did he just say he was going to kick me out of….' "Ouch! Ryu what do you think you are doing? Why did you just kick me out of my own bed! How did you learn that?" 'I don't know why I am bothering to ask him I already know Naruto told him to get me up. And I know Naruto is the one to teach him how to throw me out of bed like that. What time is it?' "Oh Shit I am late! Thanks for the wake up call Ryu now get out so I can get dressed."

End POV Twenty minutes later

"Thanks for watching the kids Ino. Send word if you need me. Be good you two." Sasuke shoved on his shoes as he headed towards the door.

"It is no problem Sasuke don't worry about them they behave for me always." Ino smiled as she sat down in a chair.

"We will be good dada." Haku promised. And Ryu nodded as he stood by his sister.

"See you both tonight." Sasuke left the house.

'Ryu is always beside his sister. I have noticed when she gets in to trouble he is often the one taking the blame. He is so protective of her. Naruto is right those two have a mental bond between them which is one reason they can't play hide and seek with one another because the one seeking can feel where the one hiding is. Lord Gaara is right when they become ninja's they will be very strong as a team. That is not counting their demon abilities they have. Ryu scared the shit out of me last week when he lost his temper at me for yelling at his sister. The new moons are freaky always have been. The way his eyes go blood red and the way he ends up with a foxtail and ears. Lucky Naruto has enough power to control him if not we would be in a hell a lot of trouble. His sister is the only other one that can reach him. It is like his human part is completely destroyed.'

Half hour later

"About time you showed up. Get in uniform we have to take out some ninja that are on our land to the north of here. Gaara has already given the instructions." Naruto smiled as he watched his lover go in to the locker rooms but frowned the minute Sasuke was out of sight.

"What is wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked as he stood by his captain's side.

"I don't know it just seems weird that the sound ninja are coming on to our lands now. I mean I know Kabuto wants my children because they have demon powers but… well why now? They already know they don't stand a chance with such a small group. I feel like there is something I am missing. Something I am over looking but what?" Naruto said more to himself then to Kiba or the others.

"Gaara said the same thing to me a little while ago." Shino said as he fixed his mask so he could see out of it.

"Something is not right I can feel it." Naruto said as Sasuke joined up with him.

"I agree something is weird with the fact that the sound are suddenly starting to attack. What is even more strange is that they are attacking from the north when they are south of us." Sasuke pointed out as they ran to meet up with the invaders.

"Your right that is even more strange." Neji stated as he dodged a tree.

"May be strange but either way we have to take them out. Neji when we start the battle see about rendering one useless so we can take him for questioning." Naruto ordered with out missing a beat as they took on the invaders.

"Right not a problem." Neji smirked as he attacked the enemy to the left.

Half hour later

"Well that was simple. Lets get this loser to Gaara and question him." Naruto looked his team over as he spoke. Taking notice no one took any hits and smiling under his mask.

Back at the Kazekage tower

"So Gaara ready to question this moron?" Naruto smiled as he leaned on the wall.

"Yes lets get this over with." Gaara said while helping Neji remove the ninja's mask.

"Wait a minute, that guy is not from the sound. He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kiba pointed out as soon as he saw the face of his former friend.

"The Hidden Leaf? Are you sure Kiba?" Gaara asked as he stared at the males face.

"I don't know about Kiba but I am certain he is the one who my uncle had planed to marry Hinata." Neji stated with anger in his voice.

"Figured it out hun? It doesn't matter that I was caught. Sai's plan went perfectly by now the demon brats will have been captured." Case said with delight. Before Kiba punched him in the gut.

"What are you talking… **Naruto the children get to them now. **Kiba yelled fully realizing what Case meant.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice he was gone before Kiba finished his sentence. With Sasuke and Neji right behind him.

Naruto got to the shelter noticing that there were no guards around and the door was ajar and off it hinges. Kicking the door open Naruto spotted Ino on the ground in a pool of blood. Quickly checking for a pulse. He noticed Neji and Sasuke enter as well.

"Haku, Ryu! Haku, Ryu!" Sasuke was yelling through the house. Neji picked up Ino and teleported to a hospital after getting the okay from Naruto.

Naruto felt around and felt Haku's energy signature coming from the forest. Running he ran to get to her. Taking notice that Ryu's energy signature was nowhere to be found. 'Oh no. What the hell happened?' As he got closer he noticed another energy signature coming from the same location Haku's was coming from. Landing in a tree he noticed the person as Raye a former fan girl of Sasuke's. Taking a quick look towards Haku who was hanging on a tree branch bleeding on the left arm and had a keni in the back of her leg.

"When I get my hands on you, you little demon I am going to kill you. You're the reason Sasuke choose to leave the village. That demon farther of yours put a spell on Sasuke to make Sasuke go to him." she snared as she grabbed another weapon and got ready to launch it at Haku as she desperately tried to get herself higher in the tree.

"Stay away from my baby you ugly bitch!" Naruto roared as he charged at Raye. She didn't have time to fully acknowledge him before her body was split in two. Naruto then jumped and flipped landing on the branch Haku was hanging from grabbing her with ease he jumped down and checked her over. Healing her leg then moved to heal her arm and he smiled noticing that her arm was already healed. Hearing movement from behind him he turned around ready to strike.

Gaara who was expecting it caught his arm. "Calm down Naruto she is safe and we will find Ryu but calm down." Gaara spoke calmly to Naruto allowing Sasuke around him to hug Haku and check her over again. 'I have never seen Naruto so pissed. His eyes are so red they make my hair look pink. I see now more of his half-breed blood with his temper going like it is. He actually has seven full foxtails and they are not chakra they are full out fur. Amazing how strong his power is at the moment. Thank the gods he is not my enemy. Ouch! He has a really strong set of claws as well. Claws that can get through my sand.' Gaara hugged Naruto tighter trying to help him calm down as Naruto just started crying.

One hour later

"Okay Haku can you tell us what happened?" Gaara asked as he held the young girl on his lap.

"Dada eft and Ryu and I we play cars a man in max con in and Ino stood up and told us to un. We un we un out back or and Ryu told I to keeps going not looks bax. I didz and I had a baid hit arm like one dada haz I turns and saw woman I ranz up tee woman thro nather one and it hiz my leg I slipd and nearly fell then dada yelled at woman and hiz her and grabs me." Haku cried as she spoke. (For those who don't understand baby talk daddy left and Ryu and I were playing cars a man in mask came in and Ino stood up and told us to Run. We run we run out back door and Ryu told me to keep going not to look back. I did and I had a blade-hit arm like daddy has I turn and saw woman I ran up a tree and woman threw another one and it hit my leg. I slipped and nearly fell then daddy yelled at woman and hit her and grabbed me.)

"Okay we will find Ryu. But we have to keep you safe as well." Gaara said as he noticed Naruto pacing the floor.

"Temari take Haku to Itachi's wife tell her to watch Haku and hurry back." Gaara waited till Temari returned to say anything else. Allowing Naruto to stew in his hate and anger while waiting.

"It is time to make a plan. We need to get Ryu back. We already know that they will take him to the Hidden Leaf. Thing is are you guys willing to go against your former village?" Gaara asked as he looked at all of them.

"My only loyalty lies with Naruto and my children. I will personally destroy the village in order to get my son back." Sasuke said with venom in his voice as he walked forward to stand in front of the Kazekage.

"I hold no loyalties to the village my loyalties lay with you Gaara. They have been since the day you took me in from the cave. I swore allegiance to the Suna and I do not no will not go back on my word I have no regrets about my choice. Please I beg you let me go there to get my son. They will regret ever touching my child." Naruto said as his eyes showed his thirst for the blood of the Hidden Leaf village.

"That goes for me as well. My destiny is to destroy the village that killed my farther." Neji said as he stood beside Naruto.

"Let me go as well." Kiba, Choji, Shino and Lee said together.

"Troublesome it is what they are planning. They want Sasuke and you guys to show up that is what they are hoping for. If we are to go we would need a bigger army then just us as we won't stand a chance against the entire ninja force of the village with just us." Shikamaru said as he looked at Gaara for confirmation.

"You are right. And of course I have an army ready to go at your command Naruto. I also have the rest of the host of the tailed beasts awaiting your command to go. I also have Itachi standing ready to aid you as well. I of course will be going with you. But Naruto I am having you take command and lead the army in to battle." Gaara smiled as he looked at Temari and Kankuro both who nodded and stood awaiting Naruto's command.

"Thank you Gaara. I don't want to waist any time lets go." Naruto said as he turned to leave. Opening the door he jumped back seeing Hinata and Sakura standing there as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as Iruka and Kakashi.

"If you guys think you are going with out us you have another thing coming. We are going with." Sakura said her eyes blazing.

"We won't stop you from coming. However we must be going now. No telling what their plans are for Ryu." Gaara said firmly.

They nodded and stepped out of the way and followed the rest as they took notice that Naruto was leading the group.

'This is unexpected. Naruto being the one to lead us against the Hidden Leaf the place he once swore to protect. I always knew that Sasuke would darken Naruto's heart. But this is going to be a good battle after all no one would expect Naruto to be the one to lead us.' Kakashi thought to himself as he followed the group.

**Okay well this chapter is up. Please let me know what you think any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE!**!!


	19. The Battle Begins

**Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. ** **I don't own Naruto but I can dream that I do. ****** **Yelling** _Kyubbi (fox) talking_ _Whispering_

**Chapter 19**

**The Battle begins.**

The villagers of the Hidden Leaf slept quietly unaware of the amount of danger they were about to be in as Naruto lead the army through a hidden entrance hidden behind the first Hokage's head in Hokage mountain.

"Where does this passage lead?" Gaara asked as he walked beside Naruto.

"There are five passages up ahead one leads to the prison. One leads to the center of the school actually the girls' bathroom to be exact. Another leads to a storage room full of the counsel's documents that are forbidden to read. Another path leads to the alley behind the herb and teashop, which is dead center of the village. The last path leads directly to a staircase that leads to a room directly above Hokage office in which there is a trap door hidden inside the wall that leads to the Hokage's office." Naruto said not looking at anyone as he continued to walk.

"So what is the plan Naruto?" Gaara asked as Naruto came to a full stop in a huge pathway the lead in five different directions.

"You mentioned to me once before that when taking out a village use their own prisoners against them. So I think it would be a good idea to have Temari lead ten other people to the prison and see about gaining some extra allies." Naruto looked to Gaara to see if he agreed or not.

"Good idea. Temari be careful there are some prisoners that have a grudge against Naruto and the hosts of the tailed beasts. Which way does she go?" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto.

"That path there it leads to the center of the prison there are four guards they should be easy to take out with someone of your skill." Naruto smiled as he pointed to the path. Before walking up to Temari and whispered something the others couldn't hear.

Nodding Temari left leading ten others down the path.

"Okay what is next in your plan Naruto?" Gaara asked very pleased at how Naruto was leading them.

"It would be a good idea to attack from two or more places at once it will cause more confusion and hit much harder. So I think Kakashi, Lee and Shino should lead twenty men and go to the school and strike from there when I give the command. And have Tsunade, Shikamaru, Iruka, Neji and Jiraiya lead another twenty men and go to the alley behind the herb and teashop and wait for my single. As for the rest of us we will strike from the Hokage's office." Naruto said as he looked at Gaara for his thoughts.

"I agree with you but Kankuro should go with Kakashi as well. And what about Ryu?" Gaara waited to see what Naruto's thoughts were.

"I agree with you Kankuro would be good with Kakashi as well. And as for Ryu he is locked in the room above Hokage's office I can feel what room he is in, thanks to being a half-breed. Hinata will take Ryu back through this passage way and protect him while we do the rest." Naruto inhaled knowing that Hinata would question him.

"But Naruto w wouldn't I be more help if I were w with you? I h have g gotten a lot stronger a and wouldn't be in t the way I c can be a lot m more help." Hinata said slightly hurt that Naruto wouldn't want her to fight.

"You miss understand Hinata. I know you are stronger in fact you are one of the strongest people here among us which is why I want you to take my son and protect him. Most likely Sai will try to kill him I want someone who I not only trust but I know can protect him. That is why I chose you Hinata I know you can protect him like no other person can." Naruto said smoothly confidant that she will be satisfied with his answer.

"Um o okay." Hinata beamed realizing that Naruto truly trusted her and only her for this job.

"Okay lets do this Kakashi take that path to the left it will lead you to where you need to go. Tsunade take the path right in front of you. The rest of us will continue on." Naruto gave commands as if it was something had been planning for his whole life.

"What is the signal?" Kakashi asked as he picks out the men to follow him. Making sure to include a couple of the other hosts as well.

"There will be a nasty explosion coming from the tower entrance that is the sign. I already made sure Temari will be at the entrance at exactly midnight. Trust me the villagers here are about to get the rudest awaking they have seen since the battle of the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said as he smiled allowing his eyes to start glowing red with blood-lust.

"Understood good luck stay safe all of you." Kakashi said as he led the way down the path.

"Be careful Naruto and all of you for that matter." Iruka said as he followed Tsunade down another path.

Gaara nodded his approval as he allowed Naruto to lead the way. 'This may not have been what I had planned but I got what I wanted Naruto is leading the attack on the Hidden leaf himself. Even better I got his friends willing to help take this village down. I have Naruto to thank for that.'

Everyone remained quite as they soon came to a staircase. After finally getting to the top steps Naruto looked to Hinata quietly grabbing her arm pulling her closer he whispered.

"_Use your __Byakugan and tell me what you see." _

Nodding she did as she was told.

"_There are eight people in there. One is defiantly Ryu he is being held on to by a man sitting at a desk. There are no windows the other men are mostly at the door... There is one standing in front of the desk with some sort of papers in his hand."_ She whispered.

Kiba suddenly gasped. And Naruto turned to look at him.

"_They are trying to use Ryu as a barging chip for a peace treating with the Sound. Kabuto wants to use Ryu to revive Orochimaru. He said that with Ryu being a half demon he will not only have the demon power but he will have the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan."_ Kiba growled softly while waiting for Naruto's command.

Nodding Naruto stepped back.

"Here is what we do I am going to kick in the wall. Gaara I want you ready to grab Ryu with your sand. Make sure to yank him out of the way and get him in here. Hinata be ready to grab Ryu and run down the steps half way down the steps you will see a couple of paper bombs just spike your chakra and keep running. Don't stop till you are completely out of the cave. Make sure you remain hidden and bring Ryu back to the Suna and don't ever let your guard down. If something should happen to Sasuke and me I want you and Kiba to take care of Ryu and Haku you will have Gaara and the others there as well to help you. Please be careful.

Kiba I want you to use your man over beast transformation with Arkamaru as soon as Ryu is out of the way. And make sure to take out the person behind the desk.

The rest of you make sure you are ready so no one gets into the cave.

Good it is a minute till midnight Temari should be getting in to position. Ready? Now!" Naruto yelled out as the clock struck midnight.

Naruto kicked in the wall knocking out the ninja that was beside it. As he did so a large explosion was heard from the entrance to Hokage tower. 'Temari is damn good with her timing.' Jumping over the unconscious person Naruto kicked Kabuto in the head as four other ninja's jumped at him.

Gaara grabbed Ryu with his sand and swung him in to Hinata's hands. "Hina" Ryu yelled with delight. "Shh." Hinata took off running down the steps noticing half way that there were more than just a couple of paper bombs more like fifteen. Spiking her chakra she kept running not looking back as the bombs exploded.

Kiba activated the jutsu and ran forward at the ninja's trying to fight Naruto. Arkamaru landed hard on top of the man behind the desk and started to rip the man a new asshole careful not to kill him as he did so.

Sasuke activated his sharingon and charged at the ninja's attacking his lover.

Gaara had the other ninja's join in the battle while he himself blocked the wall completely preventing any entry. Soon all seven ninja's were on the ground and Sai was bleeding from more wounds then Naruto cared to count.

**With Temari**

As the clock struck midnight the bombs she placed at the entrance exploded right on schedule. Temari smirked as she walked in the tower entrance killing anyone in her path while she sent the prisoners and the majority of the men she had with her down the streets to take out any ninja who dared to cross them. Smiling she headed up the steps killing every person who ran towards her. When she reached the Hokage's room she grinned and kicked in the door ready to strike anyone who came at her. "Well looks like the party has already started." She smiled as she walked to Kabuto who was just regaining consciousness. Kicking him in the chest she threw him in to the wall grabbing him before he could even blink and slammed him on to the desk breaking the desk while she was at it. "Want to play?" she grinned as Kabuto realized that she was blocking his chakra from activating so he could not heal himself.

**With Kakashi**

'There is the signel just as Naruto predicted we are being attacked. He is good never in my life have I seen someone that damn good.' Kakashi thought to himself as he came face to face with Hiashi Hyuuga.

Lee fought against a black ANBU when Guy appeared and kicked the ANBU knocking him out cold.

"Guy sensei! What? Why?" Lee Exclaimed as he watched the ABEU hit the wall.

"I know why you left Lee. And it was out of your youthful heart that caused you to turn from the village. I can see that only with love can one be truly youthful. I will stand beside my students Lee. You and Neji both left out of love that is forbidden for those of youth to touch. For that I will stand beside you. I will not stand by and watch my students suffer." Guy exclaimed as he kicked another ninja who tried to strike him.

"Good to know you're on our side Guy. I would really hate having to face you in a death match. Which is what most of these battles are most likely going to be." Kakashi said as he dodged a kick and hit his opponent in the gut with the sword he had on his back.

"I will always stand beside my star students. It is the way of the youth." Guy said as he broke the neck of a ninja who was lucky enough to get a hit in on him.

"So the dude in the blinding green is one of us? Right?" Kankuro asked as he captured another ninja with his anteater puppet.

"Yeah but he can be a major headache like Lee." Shino said as a handful of ninja's screamed as his beetles attacked them.

"Um right. Like Lee don't get him started on youth." Kakashi stated as he ended up with his back to a wall beside Kankuro.

The sound of birds chirping made the ninja's who were close to Kakashi and Kankuro jump back. Kankuro chanced a glance at Kakashi to see what he was doing and to his surprise he watched a blade erupt from Kakashi's hand and watched in amazement as he struck down every enemy in his path.

"Right how about we move out." Kankuro smiled as he realized that all the enemies in the area were dead. Looking around he saw that the alleyway was painted red with the blood of their enemies.

"Yes lets get moving to finish taking out this village." Kakashi said as he watched Guy for any response.

"Yes lets get going for the battle of youth." Guy yelled out as he followed Kakashi and Lee out.

**Elsewhere with Tsunade**

'Gees when Naruto said the signal would be a large explosion he didn't say anything about it making buildings crumble. But he knows how to call an attack. After striking from so many places gave us the upper hand in this battle more then once. The explosion had our enemies so confused that it defiantly gave us a perfect opening. Naruto is damn good.' Tsunade thought to herself with pride at how accurate Naruto was as she struck down an ABUE who attacked her.

'I am thrilled to know that it is Naruto who is leading the attack. I always knew he would be the one to change this village. I am honored to fight for him. I always knew it was his fate as I always knew my fate was to follow him.' Neji smiled to himself as his uncle landed in front of him.

"Neji where the hell have you been? And what the hell do you think you are doing?" He said as he was prepared to kill Neji.

"I am doing what I have desired for a long time uncle. I serve the Suna now. I have known for a long time that I am fated to help bring this village down. I already know I have succeed whether I live or die this village will fall. Those who are aginst us will die as well." Neji readied himself for an attack from his uncle.

Neji felt himself smile as his uncle went to strike his heart with his palm Neji moved to the left as he kicked his uncle in the balls. Watching with satisfaction his uncle fell to his knees Neji moved in fast and used his sixty-four palm strike. Neji then pulled a sword from its sheath and slammed it right in to his uncles heart.

'this is so troublesome. Naruto is one of the only ones who ever belived in me. I can see why the Kazekage put him in charge of this mission. The only other people who belived in me was my sensei Asuma and my farther. Speaking of which both of them are coming my way. This is such a drag.' Shikamaru prepared himself to fight the ones he loved.

To Shikamaru's shock Asuma jumped over him and kicked a ABUE who was trying to sneak up on him as his farther jumped over to the right and throw another ABUE who had took as swipe at Shikamaru with his sword hitting Shikamaru in the arm.

"Remember Shikamaru always watch your enemies and never let them get an opening." Asuma pointed out as he fought back to back with Shikamaru.

'it is too troublesome to bother asking why they are helping me.' Shikamaru shook his head and continued the fight at hand.

Finally Tsunade looked around at the two dozen corpses lying in the area looking back at the others she smiled realizing that Shikamaru's farther and sensei had joined in the battle on their side.

"Alright everyone okay? Good lets head towards the tower. Naruto and the Kazekage are waiting." Tsunade looked at the new allies and realized that they would stand beside Shikamaru no matter what side he had chosen. As the ran towards the tower Tsunade looked up feeling someone following her. Her mind reeling in shock as she stares at Ibika and Anko both jumping in front of her and her squad.

"And just what do you think you are doing lady Tsunade?" Ibika questioned as he stood in front of her.

"Ending this shit hole of a village what does it look like?" Her reply was short and direct.

"And why is it that you want to end it? Or do you just want to end how it is run? Like a decent Hokage would." Anko asked as she stared at Asuma who was in a fighting stance ready to strike.

"To be honest I have no idea weather the leader of this attack will allow the village to remain standing after how he was treated and yes it is Naruto. The child of the forth Hokage, my grandson Naruto who has been mistreated and beaten as well as kicked out of this village the same village he fought to protect with his very being. But I will stand beside him and do whatever he chooses." Tsunade said as she prepared to fight two of the most strongest ninja's the Hidden leaf had to offer.

Ibiki looked at her then to Anko who nodded her head. "Then you leave us no choice but to follow you and pray that we can convince Naruto to just conquer the village and not destroy it. But you will have us on your side as well Lady Tsunade." Ibiki moved to the side to allow the party to pass as Anko nodded and moved to the other side.

"Don't look so shocked when the counsel started making the laws so ridiculous they lost our loyalty after making the law against no more then five year age difference in man or woman marriages. So close your mouth and lets get to Naruto." Anko snared as she took a place behind Tsunade.

**Sorry I am ending this chapter here. I have been having problems with getting this chapter complete. I had 1/3 of the chapter written on a CD then went to my in-laws and worked on the chapter a great deal there only to find out I can't save on the CD anywhere but home. So I had to email myself the story and save it to my Kingston data travler. But I can only use that at the library because my computer doesn't reconise it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please review No FLAMES PLEASE**.


	20. The end of the Hidden Leaf?

A/N Sorry about the wait I have been sick also I could not find the notebook I have this story written down on. Sorry to inform you all that I will be cutting the battle sort because I found out my brother threw my notebook with this story in it in to the trash with out my knowledge. That said I hope the rest of the story doesn't suck to bad. On another note I am putting up another poll on who should be Naruto's lover in the next story. Again sorry about the wait. Okay this is another Narusasu if you don't like then don't read. I don't own Naruto or Gaara but in my dreams I do. Yelling Whispering Chapter twenty

**The end of the Hidden Leaf?**

Tsunade and Kakashi's groups met at the entrance to the Hokage tower. Nodding to one another Kakashi had all the demon Hosts and ten other men at the entrance and sending ten other men to guard the tower from all sides. Then Kakashi lead the rest of the group up the steps ready for any kind of attack. To his surprise the only thing he found was dead bodies lying out on the floor. 'I got one thing to say about Naruto and that is he covers all of his bases.' Kakashi smiled to himself as he continued up the steps.

'Damn Naruto knew what he was doing when he gave his orders to that spunky woman Temari. She is very good at killing her targets.' Shikamaru shook his head as he stepped over another dead body.

As the group got to the designated room they were frozen in shock as they watched Temari throw Kabuto from one end of the room to another and then back again. Looking to the side they saw Naruto and the rest of his group leaning on the wall watching Temari throw Kabuto around like a rag doll.

When Naruto took notice of them he smiled "Okay Temari quit playing with your food and kill him. Gaara come here but don't release Sai." Naruto ordered with ease.

Sasuke took notice of the extra ninja's in the group. "What is with them being here?" His voice laced with venom.

"They are willing to help us take over the village. They feel what the counsel is doing is uncalled for and wrong." Kakashi spoke out standing beside Guy.

"Naruto I understand the desire for revenge against the counsel and the desire to over throw the village, but is the destruction of the village really what you want? Why not take over the village and rule it yourself?" Anko said making sure to watch her words very carefully.

"Naruto you have always been very intelligent and a natural leader. You would be very good as Hokage of this village. You could make sure that the Suna and the Leaf work together. Taking over the village will be easy for you to do and since you are a natural leader people will obey you and follow you. Please Naruto think about it many innocent lives will be spared this way. As much as we may not like it all of us here will do as you command either way. As for Sai neither Anko nor anyone else here will try to stop you from killing him." Ibiki spoke out as he watched Naruto for any negative response.

Naruto smiled "I have thought of that one. What is your opinion Gaara?" Naruto looked to Gaara who looked at him thoughtfully.

"They are right it would be a bit more simple to take over the village instead of destroying it. All you would have to do is get rid of anyone who dared to say anything against you. But that might be a bit of work. But it would not be hard." Gaara spoke as he tightened his grip on Sai who screamed out in pain.

"Hn I think it would be a good idea Naruto. You always have dreamed about being Hokage and don't try to say that your dream has changed cause I know it hasn't. Even though to most people your eyes show only your hate for the village but I see beyond the surface I see the pain that the thought of totally destroying the village causes you." Sasuke said as he leaned more against the wall.

Itachi moved from his spot against the wall and went to stand between Gaara and Naruto. Allowing everyone in the room to see him. Carefully watching for any sign of hostilities smirking to himself when he saw only fear in the majority of the newcomers.

"I agree with you on taking over the village instead of destroying it. However the elders of this village will try to stand against me so no matter what I have to kill them." Naruto paused to see any objection in anyone's face when finding none he smiled.

"You five go find the elders and bring them to me use any means necessary but try not to kill them I want to do that my self. Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji you guys go with them but don't interfere unless needed I want them to prove that they will be loyal to me and do as I say." Naruto said pointing to Ibiki, Anko, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai as he spoke

"Understood." Ibiki said as he and the others left the room followed by Kakashi and his small group.

"Good now to deal with Sai." Naruto said as he grabbed a dagger from his belt and walked towards Sai as Gaara pined Sai to the wall eagle spread.

**Time Skip two weeks later. ****(Sorry but this is were my papers went missing.)**

Naruto stood looking out the window at the view of his village from the Hokage tower thinking about the amount of changes that has taken place in the last two weeks. Sai was dead as were the elders who were very upset about the disloyalty of so many of the ninja's in the village. Gaara and Temari helped handle the majority of the takeover. Much to his surprise the villagers accepted him as Hokage without question or complaint. Hinata made it safe back to the Suna with Ryu and like she was ordered she awaited her orders while keeping guard on both Haku and Ryu. Sasuke and Hinata will be arriving in the village in the morning with the children Gaara is planning on returning to the Suna next week. Itachi now works as representative for both villages. Shikamaru is very happy working as the new Hokage's advisor. Ino is recovering nicely and the baby is fine as well she and Choji will return to the village when she is well enough to travel without placing her or the baby in danger. Hinata has finally found out that she is two months pregnant. About time she listened and had a doctor examine her over to make sure she is in full health. Sakura and Lee are already back in the village and it has become known that she just found out that she is almost a month along herself too bad Naruto didn't notice her scent change otherwise he would have had her go with Hinata to protect Ryu.

'So much has changed and yet so much is the same. I am thankful that I have Gaara as my friend now. And with Tsunade helping me out with making changes for the better in the village I seem to have more friends here then I ever thought possible. I would have reinstated her as the fifth Hokage if she hadn't refused me on the offer but she will be taking over while I am on my Honeymoon with Sasuke though we don't plan to marry till next year. Sakura is going nuts with the planning of the wedding. At least I keep her from yelling about not being allowed to work as a ninja while she is carrying that child. We have finally finished rebuilding the buildings that got destroyed in the takeover. To my surprise not that many were damaged. The village lost over one hundred and fifty ninja's in the takeover. That is not counting Sai or the elders but I noticed that no one even bothered to show for the services of saying goodbye to those who died in the takeover they must not have been well liked is Gaara's assumption either that or they were afraid that I would consider them traitors if they did show.' Naruto turned as Shikamaru walked up behind him.

"It is late Naruto if you want to be alert in the morning when your lover and children arrive I would suggest you get some rest." Shikamaru said as he helped Naruto close the window and set the traps.

"Yeah I didn't even realize how late it was till now. I have been thinking about how different my life is from when I was still a kid." Naruto turned and led the way out of the office.

"Yeah I think all of our lives are extremely different from when we were kids our self's. Look at Neji he was always worried about the curse mark on his head being the death of him as it was for his farther. Now not only does the curse mark no longer exist but he was able to avenge his farther and is now the head of the clan. To be honest I am thrilled that such changes have been made to our lives cause each and everyone of our lives has been changed for the better." Shikamaru said as he set the last trap.

"Thank you Shikamaru. Thank you for everything. Naruto said as he walked up some steps to his house.

Next Morning at the village gates

Naruto waited with Gaara for his family and Hinata to arrive.

"Daddy, daddy." Haku yelled as she ran towards the gates were Naruto scooped her up in his arms hugging her tightly as Ryu ran and leap in to his arms as well.

"Did you two have a nice trip?" Naruto asked as Gaara removed Ryu to look him over himself.

"Yeah." Haku answered him.

"Welcome home Sasuke and you to Hinata. Also congratulations about time you listen to me and get checked out." Naruto smiled at her.

"You knew?" Hinata asked shocked

"Yeah I could tell by the change in your scent." Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke and kissed him.

"Thank you Naruto it is good to be home. And home is where you are." Sasuke said as he embraced Naruto more tightly.

**Okay well this might be the last chapter I might do one more with a lemon but you have to request it if you want to hear another chapter. Don't forget to vote who should Naruto be with in the next story. Please let me know what you think any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE!**!!


	21. Please read and sign

Share

Email

Earn

I'm sorry if you were hopping for a new chapter or squeal to this story and got the AN instead (Still working on it, just suffering from life/writers block). However this is very, **VERY**, important.

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Inu-bitch**


End file.
